Barbare
by Zeephyre
Summary: TRADUCTION. Lors d'une patrouille dans les terres lointaines et nordiques d'Erebor, le groupe de Kili est attaqué par un clan de nains barbares habitant dans le grand nord. Il est à peine gardé en vie et emporté au nord pour être esclave dans leur clan. Un guerrier blond, Fili, le réclame alors pour lui même. (Résumé complet à l'intérieur)
1. Capturé

Résumé complet : Lors d'une patrouille dans les terres lointaines et nordiques d'Erebor, le groupe de Kili est attaqué par un clan de nains barbares habitant dans le grand nord. Il est à peine gardé en vie et emporté au nord pour être esclave dans leur clan. Un guerrier blond, Fili, le réclame alors pour lui même. Piégé au nord de la montagne pendant l'hiver, Kili découvrira qu'il doit compter sur Fili pour survivre et le protéger d'un peuple cruel et hostile. Mais le Chef de la tribus utilise Kili pour obtenir ce qu'il désire de Fili en menaçant et faisant souffrir le jeune prince. Bouleversé par la souffrance de Kili, Fili doit trouver un moyen de le sauver sans les mener tout les deux à leurs pertes.

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**

**Après avoir passé plusieurs mois à travailler dessus et avec l'accord de l'auteure, je vous propose enfin la traduction de la fanfiction : **_Barbarian_**, ****écrite par **FuryNZ**. Vous pouvez la retrouver elle et ses autres fantastiques fanfictions sur le site _archive of our own_. Pour celles et ceux se débrouillant en anglais, je vous conseille d'aller la lire directement en anglais car un texte original est toujours bien meilleur qu'une traduction ! J'ajouterais également le lien direct à sa fanfiction et son tumblr dans mon profil étant donné qu'il m'est impossible de le faire ici.**

_Barbarian_ **est une de ****mes fanfictions anglaises favorites et la traduire à été un réel plaisir. Je pense qu'elle mérite d'être lu et c'est pourquoi j'ai tenus à la faire partager.**

**Ayant quasiment finis de la traduire, j'essayerai de publier un chapitre chaque semaine (probablement les dimanches ou lundis). N'hésitez pas à commenter, je me ferais un plaisir de transmettre vos remarques à l'auteure. :)Notez aussi que je préviendrai si changement de rating. **

**(Même si cela ne dominera pas l'histoire, il y aura un peu de slash plus tard dans l'histoire. Désolée de ne pas en dire plus mais je ne voudrais pas faire de spoils...)**

**Une dernière petite chose, celles lisant mes histoires auront remarqué mon -grand- retard et je m'en excuse infiniment ! Mais ayant eu quelques soucis, une petite baisse d'inspiration et aussi un grand manque de temps, j'avais presque entièrement consacré mon temps libre à la traduction de** _Barbarian_**et à la rédaction de quelques OS me trottant dans la tête.**

**Tout ceci étant dit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en vous rappelant que cette histoire appartient entièrement à** FuryNZ **qui elle même a emprunté les personnages à Tolkien et P. Jackson pour créer cette fantastique histoire. **

* * *

><p>Kili se réveilla, puis déglutit, la corde mordant toujours dans la peau de sa gorge.<p>

Instinctivement, le jeune prince tenta de dégager ses voies respiratoires mais sa gorge resta nouée. Il tendit la main pour tirer sur la corde qui était malheureusement fixée si étroitement contre sa gorge, que ses doigts gelés furent incapables d'en défaire les nœuds. Il ferma alors les yeux et attira ses genoux contre son torse en quête de chaleur.

Ses mains elles aussi liées par une autre corde épaisse, il se laissa dépérir contre le mur du chariot, affaibli par la faim et la soif alors que le souvenir se répétait encore et encore dans son esprit.

Il y avait maintenant deux semaines qu'ils l'avaient capturé.

_Alors qu'il marchait le long du chemin, Kili donna un coup de pied dans une pierre, l'envoyant en direction des arbres colorés. Le soleil brillait, remplissant d'une agréable chaleur ce jour d'automne. Erebor était à pratiquement un jour de voyage au sud de leur position actuelle. Sa patrouille avait été sélectionnée pour partir dans l'extrême nord et la fin de leur semaine dans les terres sauvages approchait._

_- Lève les yeux, gamin, dit Dwalin, ne te laisse pas surprendre inattentif._

_Les devoirs de Dwalin le gardaient habituellement auprès de son roi sous la montagne, le roi d'Erebor. Quand la patrouille de Kili avait été choisie pour effectuer les patrouilles du nord, Thorin avait décidé d'envoyer Dwalin à ses côtés pour garder un œil sur son neveu. Kili ignorait la réelle raison de Dwalin à ses côtés mais était heureux d'avoir la compagnie du guerrier. _

_- Il n'y a rien par ici ! Ça fait une semaine et toujours rien, répondit Kili, exaspéré. Je pensais que c'était la patrouille la plus dangereuse. Le pire que nous ayons vu était cet écureuil enragé. _

_Dwalin rigola légèrement, ses yeux cependant toujours alerte sur la ligne délimitant les arbres. _

_- C'est vrai, mais ne baisse jamais ta garde, dit-il avec son marteau de guerre dans les mains comme à son habitude. _

_Kili garda ses armes rengainées, tout comme le firent les neuf autres nains assignés à sa patrouille. _

_Un bruit de froissement en provenance des buisons attira leur attention et Dwalin signala au reste de la patrouille de se mettre en garde. Kili attrapa son arc, encocha une flèche et visa. Il resta silencieux, observant tout mouvement alors que Dwalin s'approchait plus près des buissons. La tête d'un sanglier apparut soudainement à travers le feuillage et Kili relâcha sa flèche. Celle-ci perça la poitrine de l'animal qui s'écrasa dans la poussière. Le brun arbora un large sourire de satisfaction. Les meilleurs repas étaient ceux qu'il pouvait déclarer être grâce à lui. _

_Dwalin referma la distance avec l'animal mort et cria en direction de la patrouille._

_- Bon alors __**!**__ Qui veut porter notre diner jusqu'au camp ?_

_Il retourna auprès de Kili et lui donna une claque amicale dans le dos. _

Le son guttural de la discussion de ses captifs attira l'attention de Kili au présent et ses yeux s'élargirent avec frayeur. Le nain avec une longue barbe rouge lacée avec de petits os le gifla sévèrement et rigola devant son visage marqué par la douleur. Kili haleta et se redressa. Il détestait ce nain car celui-ci aimait beaucoup trop infliger de cruels tourments. La plupart des autres nains étaient indifférents à sa souffrance, excepté peut-être celui au tatouage bleu.

Les chariots s'arrêtèrent et les nains se dispersèrent à travers les arbres et les buissons pour aller se soulager. Kili fut tiré hors du chariot et tomba sur le sol dur. Le nain attrapa le bout de corde pendant de son cou pour le tirer violemment de l'arrière du chariot à sur ses genoux. Le brun tomba rudement, ses yeux s'embrumant avec la douleur, mais le nain n'y fit pas attention et le dirigea en direction d'un arbre pour qu'il puisse lui aussi se soulager. Il essaya, mais il n'y avait plus rien en lui ses lèvres étaient sèches, gercées et son estomac vide.

- De l'eau, supplia-t-il désespérément, s'il vous plait, j'ai besoin d'eau.

Le nain avec la barbe aux os rigola et poussa Kili dans la poussière. Il chuta sur ses mains et genoux, la peur de le provoquer encore plus le gardant au sol. Les autres Firebeards ricanèrent avec amusement. Kili n'eut plus l'énergie de courir ou encore de se battre alors il s'agenouilla dans l'herbe jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur son épaule. Le toucher était chaud, presque réconfortant et Kili ferma les yeux pendant un instant. Il prétendit que c'était son oncle, le réveillant un jour de grasse matinée, avant qu'un grognement sévère l'arrache du souvenir.

Le guerrier avec le tatouage bleu à travers le visage surplombait Kili, lui offrant une outre et un trognon de pain. Le jeune nain s'assit dans l'herbe et consomma son maigre repas avec soulagement. C'était peu, mais il en était reconnaissant. Désormais ses jours étaient comptés et ce petit geste de gentillesse l'aiderait à rester en vie encore un peu plus de temps. Sa patrouille serrait découverte par les remplaçants et surement alerteraient-ils Erebor de son absence. Il devait seulement rester en vie assez longtemps pour être secouru. S'échapper semblait maintenant impossible étant donnée son état actuel.

Il s'allongea dans l'herbe moelleuse et ferma les yeux quand soudainement Barbe à Os lui donna un coup de pied dans les côtes avec une botte au bout couvert d'acier. Kili hurla de surprise et de douleur, et le nain Firebeard attrapa la corde pour le redresser sur ses pieds. L'imposant nain le traina dans un petit chariot cage contenant les quelques cochons que les Firebeards avait pris à une ferme qu'ils avaient pillée puis brulée. Kili fut propulsé à l'intérieur de la cage et la porte se referma derrière lui. Il s'assit alors dans un coin, les cochons trébuchant autour de ses jambes. Au moins, avec ses nouveaux compagnons de voyage, il pourrait sans doute rester au chaud pendant la nuit. Il se pelotonna contre une des bêtes, pressant ses doigts frigorifiés contre son ventre.

_Un large nain à barbe rouge plongea soudain hors des buissons, remuant sans retenue et sauvagement son arme devant la patrouille tout en criant dans une langue inconnue et gutturale. Dwalin poussa Kili derrière lui mais le brun ne protesta pas. Il fit plusieurs pas en arrière tout en dégainant son arc. Dwalin s'élança alors en avant, écrasant son marteau de guerre sur le bras du Firebeard. Le nain, aussi grand que Dwalin et à moitié aussi large que lui, se contenta de gronder et éleva sa hache pour tenter de le décapiter. Kili relâcha sa flèche, réussissant à toucher le nain dans les côtes. Celui-ci regarda la flèche dans son corps sans une once de douleur avant de se tourner vers Kili. Une nouvelle recrue accouru, coupant le bras du Firebeard alors que Dwalin donnait un nouveau coup de hache. Kili encocha une autre flèche et visa à nouveau._

_- Kili ! Derrière toi ! _

_Il ne sut pas à qui appartenait la voix mais il se retourna et se baissa juste à temps pour éviter une hache à double tranchant qui avait menaçé de le décapiter. Il dégaina alors son épée, réussissant en même temps à parer un second coup qui cependant l'envoya au sol sous la puissance de la force du nain. Comme le premier, ce nouvel attaquant était aussi grand et large que Dwalin. Ce nain avait lui aussi une épaisse barbe rouge et un tatouage bleu traversait presque tout son visage. Le nain éleva sa hache une nouvelles fois, visant le torse de Kili mais celui roula sur le côté et esquiva le coup, échappant cependant son arc au passage. Dwalin accourut auprès de lui, agitant son marteau de guerre et frappant l'attaquant sur le côté de la tête qui s'effondra au sol. Derrière eux, huit membres de la patrouille avait finit l'autre nain, mais un d'eux tenait étroitement son épaule blessée._

_Dwalin s'agenouilla aux côtés de Kili et posa une main sur son bras :_

_- Tu es blessé ? _

_- Non… Il m'a loupé. Je vais bien. _

_Il se releva en respirant profondément puis ramassa son arc avant de réunir ses armes._

_- Qui sont-ils ? D'où est-ce qu'ils venaient ? _

_- Firebeards, répondit Dwalin à la patrouille, la plupart de ses membres trop jeune pour savoir. Du nord. Une tribu de barbares, un clan fripon qui vole les autres. Ils pillent les habitations des autres, même les villages tenus par leurs propres semblables, pour avoir des provisions. C'est un long et froid hiver qui règne dans le nord il est difficile de faire pousser suffisamment de nourriture pour eux. Ca faisait longtemps qu'ils n'étaient pas venus si loin au sud. Pas assez longtemps. Ton oncle serait intéressé de savoir pourquoi ils s'aventurent si loin dans le sud. _

_« Firebeard » Kili se sentit pâlir à cette pensée. Son oncle lui avait raconté cette histoire quand il avait été assez âgé pour l'entendre._

_Il n'avait été âgé que de quelques mois quand un jour d'automne, sa mère, Dis, était partit en voyage dans le nord en direction d'une ferme pour troquer de la nourriture. Il n'était encore qu'un bébé et elle l'avait donc prit avec elle pour pouvoir continuer de le nourrir. Les Firebeards avaient alors attaqué, prenant toutes les vivres et tuant les nains présents dans la procession de chariots. Kili, endormi dans un des chariots, échappa à l'attention des brutes. Heureusement, une famille de paysans habitant non loin arriva sur le lieu du carnage peu de temps après. Ils secoururent le petit nain et le rapportèrent à Erebor avec des nouvelles de l'attaque. _

_- Ceux qui ont tué ma mère._

_Il leva la tête en direction de Dwalin, cherchant confirmation._

_Un grognement en provenance du sol résonna et Kili sentit son pied se faire attraper puis tirer. L'air fut violement coupé de ses poumons quand il s'affala sur le dos avec un cri de surprise. Dwalin fut immédiatement sur le nain au tatouage bleu, abatant son marteau sur le bras du nain qui retomba haletant sur son dos._

_- Attend ! Cria Kili, rampant pour se remettre debout. Je vais bien. On devrait l'emmener avec nous. Peut-être qu'il a juste faim ? _

_- Gamin, ces nains sont violents et avide de sang. Ils nous tueraient jusqu'au dernier s'il le pouvait. Ils tuent tous ceux qui sont sur leur passage et les dérobent de toutes leurs possessions. Nous ferions mieux de le tuer ! _

_Dwalin éleva alors son arme avec l'intention d'abréger la vie de ce Firebeard ainsi que celle de tout les autres qui croiseraient une nouvelle fois sa route. _

_- Non ! Cria Kili, s'interposant entre Dwalin et le Firebeard à terre. C'est ma patrouille. Il vient avec nous à Erebor. Nous allons découvrir pourquoi ils viennent jusqu'à nos frontières. _

_Dwalin abaissa son arme et la patrouille regarda alors entre lui, le Capitaine de la Garde du Roi et Kili, leur Prince et leader de patrouille. Alors qu'ils attendaient un ordre, la crainte était peinte sur les visages des jeunes nains._

_- Très bien. Nous laisserons ton oncle avoir le dernier mot. _

_- Entendu, répondit Kili avec un sourire satisfait, merci Dwalin._

_- Retournons au camps et dinons. L'autre patrouille devrait arriver demain et nous pourrons rentrer chez nous._

_Dwalin attacha le prisonnier et Kili insista pour qu'on lui donne une couverture et un sac de couchage. La patrouille se releva alors à tour de rôle pour surveiller le barbare, bien que Dwalin était toujours à quelque pas, ses yeux constamment fixés sur lui. _

_Les nains se réunirent autour du feu, cuisant le sanglier de Kili tout en parlant et rigolant gaiement. Tous avaient très hâte de retourner auprès de leur famille le lendemain. L'un des jeunes nains coupa un bout de sanglier et sépara la viande en plusieurs morceaux. Kili en prit un grand bout et se dirigea en direction du Firebeard pour lui donner. Le nain était un ennemi mais Kili voulait en apprendre plus à propos des tribus qui avaient tué sa mère et il espérait que son offrande adoucirait le comportement du sauvage. Le nain à barbe rouge et au tatouage bleu le fixa avec incrédulité pendant un instant avant de hocher la tête et se saisir de la viande qu'il avala rapidement. Après que les autres eurent fini leur repas, Kili lui offrit aussi à boire et un nouveau morceau dont l'autre se saisit avec un nouveau hochement de tête._

_Le camps se prépara finalement à dormir. Les nuages se soulevèrent et la froideur s'installa, incitant la compagnie à se blottir en dessous de leurs fourrures, le feu crépitant toujours autour d'eux. Un jeune soldat, à qui Kili avait par le passé enseigné quelques bases d'archerie, s'accroupît devant le feu, tentant de l'attiser de manière à le ranimer un peu. Un craquement résonna non loin d'eux et il se retourna, scrutant attentivement la nuit. La lune était pleine, étincelante et envoyait des ombres d'arbres partout autour d'eux. Le jeune nain se saisit de son arc, pointant en direction des noirceurs de la nuit puis attendit. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, il se relaxa et reposa son arc près de lui. Il sortit sa pipe puis son petit sac d'herbe et venait seulement de se saisir d'une petite pincée quand l'attaque se déclara._

_Des Firebeards arrivèrent sur eux, sortant de tous les côtés de la clairière. Le guetteur n'eut pas le temps de crier qu'ils étaient déjà tous sur eux en poussant des hurlements de guerres. Le jeune nain releva alors son arc mais une lance le transperça, lui retirant instantanément la vie. _

_Le reste de la patrouille se leva rapidement, leurs armes juste à leurs côtés. Ils commencèrent alors de se battre vaillamment. Kili réussit à toucher deux ennemis avec son arc et Dwalin se battit pour les garder le plus loin possible de l'archer. Mais les Firebeards faisaient le double de leur nombre et finalement toute la patrouille fut mise à terre, excepté Dwalin et Kili._

_- Cours ! Je vais les retenir ! Hurla Dwalin la voix rendue rauque par le désespoir. Il grogna et dévia un nouveau coup, ses mouvements fluides et efficaces._

_- Je ne te laisserais pas ! _

_En dépit de tous ses instincts de survie qui lui hurlaient de s'enfuir, Kili n'avait aucune envie de le faire sans Dwalin à ses côtés. _

_- Viens avec moi ! _

_- Ecoute moi. Ils sont forts mais lents. Tu peux les semer ! _

_Il balança sa hache, parant un coup mais un autre le frappa immédiatement après dans le dos._

_- Pars Kili ! _

_Une autre hache s'abattu, frappant Dwalin en plein crane et il s'effondra en avant, saignant abondamment de ses blessures._

_Kili se retourna pour apercevoir Dwalin tomber dans l'herbe et une sueur froide traversa alors tout son corps. _

_- Dwalin ! _

_Un nouveau Firebeard entreprit de traquer Kili, sa hache prête à s'abattre. Les yeux de Kili parcoururent rapidement les environs, cherchant désespérément une issue de secours mais il était déjà encerclé. _

_Au dernier moment, le nain au tatouage bleu que la patrouille avait fait prisonnier et maintenant libéré, s'interposa. Il y eu quelques arguments et Kili resta debout, son arc dans une main et son épée dans l'autre. Il voulut rejoindre Dwalin mais une hache lui barra le passage. Celui au tatouage bleu se tourna finalement vers lui et le saisi par le bras avant de lui arracher violement ses armes des mains. Kili resta pétrifié, ses yeux fixés sur le corps de Dwalin, recherchant le moindre signe de vie. Les larmes brûlèrent ses yeux. Les puissants doigts du nain s'enfoncèrent alors dans son épaule et il fut mené au loin. Le Firebeard défît une corde de cuir qui attachait ses cheveux et s'en servit pour attacher les mains du prince. Le choc de Kili s'estompa soudainement et il se retourna, sprintant en direction de Dwalin et secouant son épaule, le désespoir menaçant de surpasser tout autres sens. _

_- Dwalin ! Dwalin ! _

_Un large bras s'enroula autour de la taille de Kili, le soulevant du sol et le portant sans difficultés au loin et ce en dépit de ses ferventes tentatives pour s'échapper. Il observa alors le champ de bataille – sa patrouille décimée, Dwalin, visage contre le sol et saignant abondamment, quelques Firebeards morts eux aussi et le site entièrement en sang. Le feu lui, crépitait toujours en son centre, comme si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé. Intouchés par leurs pertes, les Firebeards survivant commencèrent de rassembler quelques armes et sacs de couchages puis suivirent le nain au tatouage bleu en direction du nord, vers leurs chariots qui les attendaient. Kili se débâtit férocement, jusqu'à ce qu'un coup à la tête le plonge dans les ténèbres. _

La neige tombait et Kili frissonna, toujours dans sa cage et parmi les cochons. Il le gardait dedans la plupart du temps, la place dans le chariot ouvert maintenant recouvert par le fruit de leurs nouveaux pillages. La cage était trop petite pour se lever ou s'étirer et de la saleté couvrait tout le sol mais Kili commença de s'y adapter. Etre transporter dans la cage avec les cochons signifiait qu'il serait moins tourmenté et moins battu. Certaines des ses blessures avaient guéries mais les Firebeards continuaient de le peindre avec de nouvelles pour leur propre amusement tordu. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre leur paroles. Occasionnellement ils venaient près de lui, rigolaient, lui parlaient mais il ne comprenait que le mot Erebor et il était sur que celui ci était utilisé pour se moquer de lui. Seul le nain au tatouage bleu s'occupait de le nourrir quand les autres le laissait faire. Kili enfonça son visage dans ses bras. Il ne s'était jamais sentit à ce point seul et effrayé.

Le chariot craquait et tremblait alors qu'il roulait sur le chemin, cognant sur la route usée par les conditions météorologique. Ils firent acquisition de bétails, d'un cheval et de quelques chèvres lors de leur tout dernier raid dans une ferme avant de continuer toujours plus au nord. Les dernières semaines d'automne étaient sur eux et Kili se demanda si leur destination était proche ou s'il allait finir par mourir congelé par le froid dans la cage des cochons. Même les animaux étaient mieux nourrit que lui. Il mangeait alors le genre de pâte insipide sans gout donnée aux cochons pour rester en vie. Pourquoi s'étaient-ils embêtés à le capturer si c'était pour le laisser mourir de faim ? Kili posa sa tête contre les barreaux de la cage, observant le terrain devenir de plus en plus aride alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la toundra. Erebor était depuis bien longtemps hors de vue et les plaines étaient désormais froides et venteuses, déchirant sa peau exposée à l'air comme un couteau denté le ferait. Il se pencha en arrière, se blottissant contre les cochons et glissant ses pieds sous un porc gras qui grogna de mécontentement.

Quelques heures plus tard, Kili aperçut le passage dans la montagne se rapprocher, l'angoisse s'encrant alors profondément dans son estomac. Il avait entendu parler de ce passage loin au nord d'Erebor derrière était le royaume des Firebeards – un pays froid et désolé où le peuple sacrifiait ses propres membres pour se protéger. Mais plus important, Kili comprit la signification du passage dans la montagne. Une fois qu'ils auraient traversé, la neige lourde de l'hiver subsisterait, bloquerait le passage et personne ne pourrait plus l'atteindre et le secourir avant le printemps.

La tête de Kili s'affaissa contre sa poitrine et le jeune nain repensa alors à sa patrouille, à Dwalin, dernièrement aperçut avec son sang se rependant sur le sol. Ses pensées dérivèrent à son oncle Thorin et sa maison, Erebor. Il se demanda alors s'il allait survivre assez longtemps pour s'échapper ou être secouru.

Les larmes dans ses yeux menacèrent de geler avant même de tomber alors il cligna rapidement des paupières pour s'en débarrasser.

* * *

><p><strong>Note : J'ai décidé de ne pas traduire le nom Firebeard (barbes rouges) car je ne pense pas que cela dérange la compréhension et aussi tout simplement parce que je trouvais que les "Firebeards" rendait beaucoup mieux que les "Barbes rouges".<strong>


	2. Réclamé

**Merci pour vos reviews, je suis contente que le début de cette fanfiction vous plaise à vous aussi ! Les réponses à vos questions arriveront au fur et à mesure des chapitres ;)**

* * *

><p>La lune était à nouveau pleine quand le chariot approcha un grand mur de bois avec une énorme porte. Des acclamations et des éclats de voix pouvaient être entendu en provenance de l'autre côté des remparts alors que les grandes portes s'ouvraient pour permettre aux chariots de rentrer dans un village. Les yeux de Kili contemplèrent alors son nouvel environnement la cité était construite à côté d'une montagne, plusieurs foyers étaient incrustés à l'intérieur, faisant face à l'extérieur tandis que le reste était un encombrement de plusieurs structures de bois et de pierres à l'intérieur du mur. La plupart du bétail était réunit au dessous d'un abri pour le préserver de la neige et autres sortes de problèmes errants. Epuisé et terrifié mais cependant soulagé d'être à la fin du voyage, Kili s'inclina contre le côté de la cage. C'était le foyer de ses ravisseurs, celui du clan des Firebeards. Les chariots roulèrent ensuite en grondant en dessous de larges portes incrustées dans la montagne et situées au centre du reste du village.<p>

Kili fut surprit quand le bétail et les chariots entrèrent eux aussi directement à l'intérieur. Les portes menaient à un grand, large et long hall avec des tissus de différentes couleurs accrochées aux murs. Le brun devina qu'ils avaient probablement été eux aussi volés aux endroits que ces nains avaient pillés au fil du temps. Il fut très surprit quand il aperçut une longue tapisserie rouge avec une image d'Erebor dessus, accrochée au mur. Une rune royale et très ancienne, celle de son grand père, en ornait les bords.

Au milieu du hall étaient disposées cinq piles. Une avec de la nourriture, une de vêtements et de fourrures. Une pour le mobilier, une pour les armes et finalement un large enclos temporaire où tout le bétail avait été parqué. Les Firebeards commencèrent de vider les chariots nouvellement arrivés, séparant les différents types de bien. La cage des cochons fut ouverte et Kili se cramponna sur le côté, ses mains rêches agrippant les barreaux. C'était son foyer depuis ces dernières semaines. Il préférait rester dans la relative sécurité qu'offraient les cochons plutôt qu'être à la merci des Firebeards. Mais ils étaient fort et lui trop faible pour se battre une main se referma autour de sa cheville et le tira dehors sur le sol. Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour protester mais aucun son n'en sortit. Le nain coupa les cordes retenant ses poignets meurtris ensemble et bloqua ses mains sur ses côtés pour le maintenir en place. Un autre approcha avec un couteau et Kili se tortilla avec frayeur mais le premier le tenait bien trop fermement. Le couteau glissa alors habilement sous les cordes autour de son cou pour les scier et le jeune nain se détendit avec soulagement, enfin capable de respirer facilement pour la première fois en un mois.

Cependant son soulagement fut de courte durée car un second nain revint vers lui avec un collier de fer et une paire de menotte pour ses poignets. La lutte de Kili fut futile et le collier fut placé autour de son cou, suivit par les menottes. Une lourde chaine fut enfilée à travers les anneaux et refermées avec un tout aussi lourd cadenas. Le métal froid contre sa peau rouge et à vif lui fit terriblement mal. Le nain attrapa la chaine tout près de sa gorge pour le tirer vers l'enclos de bétail et le jeter parmi les animaux. Il trébucha, tomba en avant et roula contre un mouton sa mauvaise fortune rencontrant alors des rires rauques en provenance des barbares.

Kili essaya de se relever mais la courte chaine reliant ses mains et son cou ne lui permit pas de se relever beaucoup alors il roula sur son dos et choisit plutôt de s'asseoir. Le nain à côté de lui attrapa alors le vêtement de ses épaules pour le relever et le pousser sur ses genoux. Une chèvre mordilla ses cheveux et Kili repoussa l'animal affamée avant que le garde ne le gifle du revers de la mains le gout métallique du sang arrivant immédiatement sur sa langue. Son attention retourna en direction de l'activité autour de l'enclos. D'avantage de nains arrivaient dans le hall, félicitant et tapant joyeusement le dos des nains récemment rentrés de leur raid. Ces nains étaient grands et larges, leurs barbes allant d'un rouge profond à un blond roux. Ils étaient chahuteurs et bruyants et Kili commença de se sentir très petit. Son état tourna doucement à la crainte et il s'accroupit pour se cacher derrière le bétail. Il devait s'échapper, mais avait du mal à garder son courage.

Le bruit sourd d'un frappement de mains tourna son attention vers le centre de la pièce, près de la pile de nourriture, là où un nain plus âgé se tenait avec les bras dans les airs. Les occupants du hall se turent et s'inclinèrent en direction du plus âgé. Il était habillé dans des vêtements plus raffinés que les autres toujours fonctionnels mais avec beaucoup plus de conception et épaisseur ; c'était le leader. Quand il parla, certain de ses mots rencontrèrent des acclamations joyeuses. C'était une célébration. Finalement trois nains s'avancèrent pour poser un genou devant le vieillard. L'un d'eux était Barbe à Os, celui qui avait exercé son pouvoir sur les nains qui avaient capturé Kili. Le second était plus âgé, avec un visage marqué par le feu et un regard de colère persistant dans les yeux. Il regardait même sombrement leur leader. Le dernier avait une barbe plus courte, et était unique dans le faite que ses cheveux étaient blond et lumineux et non pas rouge. Ils étaient accrochés dans de magnifiques tresses cascadant tout autour de son visage. Un simple cercle rouge tel une flamme, était tatoué autour d'un de ses yeux. Il n'était pas aussi grand que la plupart des Firebeards, mais quand même large pour sa taille. Il était jeune, pas bien plus âgé que Kili.

Le nain derrière le brun cogna l'arrière de sa tête pour pousser son visage en direction du sol. Epuisé, assoiffé et affamé, Kili s'affala à terre, faisant alors rigoler toute la pièce qui pointa du doigt leur prisonnier aux cheveux noirs. Le nain qui le gardait le contourna pour attraper la chaine et le tirer vers le haut. Un poing heurta ensuite sa joue puis des mains rugueuses le poussèrent à nouveau sur ses genoux. Kili était désorienté et sa respiration était haletante. Il leva une main pour toucher sa joue endolorie il allait certainement avoir un bleu. N'était-il pas supposé regarder les nains ? Il baissa la tête, essayant de regarder à travers les mèches de cheveux sales tombant devant ses yeux.

Le seigneur commença une nouvelle fois de parler dans sa langue gutturale et la foule applaudit alors que les trois nains s'inclinaient. Après quelques temps, il fit signe au nain avec les cheveux blond d'avancer et indiqua les cinq piles du pillage. Celui-ci avança à travers les cinq piles, prenant quelques fourrures, quelques épices et légumes, une épée et un bouclier. Deux jeunes nains le suivaient, portant les biens qu'il avait choisis. Il entra dans l'enclos et ses bottes raisonnèrent de manière inquiétante contre le sol en bois alors que la foule observait silencieusement. Kili releva le visage et le blond rencontra ses yeux. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent alors, chacun étudiant l'autre curieusement. Le blond tendit la main et frotta doucement les cheveux de Kili. Le jeune nain se figea en essayant de ne pas laisser transparaitre sa peur. Le corps du brun trembla à cause du mauvais traitement qu'il avait subits ces jours passés et il se maudit silencieusement il devait surement apparaître comme étant faible. Le nain surveillant le brun remarqua le regard de son captif et le gifla à l'arrière de la tête pour qu'il regarde une nouvelle fois vers le bas. Le vieillard appela alors le guerrier et les deux échangèrent des mots. Le blond reprit soudainement son chemin, sélectionna des cochons et une chèvre puis rejoint ensuite le coté du hall parmi les acclamations, ses yeux toujours fixés sur Kili.

Barbe à Os fut le suivant à approcher et à avancer à travers les piles. Il atteint l'enclos et ne regarda pas Kili mais lui donna un rapide coup de pied dans les côtes alors qu'il passait à côté pour choisir une vache. Le brun se courba en avant mais resta silencieux, évitant de faire un contact visuel. Il comprit alors son statut, ici dans ce village où les animaux étaient plus estimés que les prisonniers. Finalement, Visage Brûlé se dirigea à son tour vers les piles du butin et choisit lui aussi des articles de chaque pile. Il arriva ensuite à l'enclos de bétail et avança immédiatement vers Kili en poussant le garde sur le côté d'un violent coup de coude. Les chaines du jeune nain changèrent de mains et le nouveau propriétaire le tira sur ses pieds. Du coin de ses yeux, Kili put apercevoir Barbe à Os et Cheveux Blonds le regarder alors que Visage Brûlé l'examinait. Son épaisse main se saisit de sa mâchoire pour soulever son visage en rencontrer son regard. Le Firebeard regarda dans ses yeux, puis sa joue et l'ecchymose entrain d'y fleurir. Kili grimaça et chercha à se dégager, mais le nain tint fermement sa chaine pour le garder près de lui. Sa main se déplaça ensuite vers le bas, pressa son bras puis tâta son ventre et ses jambes. Elle remonta soudainement pour venir tripoter entre ses jambes.

Kili se tortilla avec un cri alarmé et se tira hors de la grippe en trébuchant. Visage Brûlé agrippa la chaine fermement et le tira vers lui. Kili retomba alors contre le Firebeard et celui-ci noua ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs du jeune nain pour tirer cruellement sa tête en arrière. Terrifié et sa tête douloureuse, le brun laissa échapper un nouveau cri. Le nain le tira à ses côtés et le jeta en dehors de l'enclos en direction de ses autres biens. Kili glissa alors sur le sol de bois et fermi les yeux, respirant profondément. Il voulait que ce tourment se termine, que la peur disparaisse.

Il y eu un cri derrière lui, suivit par Visage Brûlé discutant d'une voix élevée avec un autre. Les deux voix échangèrent des mots pendant que le Firebeard qui avait gardé Kili revint vers lui pour à nouveau le tirer debout tout en le giflant au visage et en grognant quelques mots. Kili se jura alors que quand il serait à nouveau assez fort, il retrouverait ce nain et lui logerait une flèche dans la poitrine. Mais aujourd'hui, ses paupières papillonnèrent et il se balança légèrement dans une autre position, se tournant juste assez pour apercevoir Visage Brûlé et Cheveux Blonds se disputer. Cheveux Blonds montra Kili et Visage Brûlé rigola en secouant la tête. Ils se bousculèrent puis se poussèrent et très vite cela se développa en un combat. Cheveux Blonds était au moins d'une tête plus petit que l'autre nain et légèrement plus fin, mais était cependant fort et expérimenté. Kili regarda alors avec surprise Visage Brûlé commencer de se fatiguer plus rapidement alors que la foule acclamait et huait simultanément.

Finalement, le nain âgé intervint pour calmer les combattants et les spectateurs. Il y eu encore un peu plus de discussion dans leur langue guttural jusqu'à ce que Cheveux Blonds appel les deux jeune nains qui portaient ses biens pour qu'ils les jettent devant Visage Brûlé. Cheveux Blonds alla ensuite droit sur Kili, attrapa sa chaine des mains du garde et la tira sèchement vers lui mais les genoux du brun lâchèrent et il chuta en avant. Un bras attrapa alors sa taille pour le maintenant debout. Kili trembla et regarda en l'air pour découvrir Cheveux Blonds qui l'observait lui aussi. Il laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise et les Firebeard dans le hall rigolèrent. Cheveux Blonds posa un genou au sol puis tira le jeune prince sur son épaule pour pouvoir le porter hors du hall.

Cheveux Blonds marcha alors d'un pas lourd en dehors des portes. Il était furieux et une nouvelle peur traversa Kili. Il avait été prit. Echangé même. Un prix pour un barbare. La neige chutait fortement et le jeune nain frissonna quand une brise froide souffla. Cheveux Blonds maintint fermement sa prise sur ses jambes. Posé sur l'épaule du Firebeard, Kili releva la tête pour voir le village calme avec les joyeuses et occasionnelles acclamations provenant de la petite montagne. Cheveux Blonds suivit la courbe de la montagne jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne une porte sur son côté. Il y avait très peu de maison qui entraient dans la montagne et, entre son foyer et son statut lors du passage pour choisir dans les piles du butin, Kili devina que ce Firebeard devait occuper une place importante dans le village. Celui-ci tira le loquet pour entrer à l'intérieur et Kili l'entendit refermer la porte derrière eux.

Il pénétra à l'intérieur, ses pas silencieux sur le sol. Un long banc couvert de fourrure était placé au milieu de la pièce en face d'une cheminée avec un feu chaleureux et Cheveux Blonds y déposa doucement Kili. À la limite de la conscience, le brun regarda silencieusement le Firebeard se diriger dans une pièce sur le côté avant de revenir avec du pain, du fromage et de l'eau. Le jeune nain lécha ses lèvres, réalisant seulement qu'elles étaient craquelées et avaient le gout de sang. Le Firebeard posa l'assiette sur le banc à côté de Kili et lui mit de l'eau dans les mains. Celui-ci but rapidement, finissant le verre entier avant d'osciller mais la main de l'autre nain se posa sur son dos pour le maintenir tout en saisissant le verre. Kili tendit ensuite les mains pour prendre l'assiette mais ses chaines l'en empêchèrent, alors Cheveux Blonds la souleva pour la mettre dans les mains du brun. Il se pencha ensuite pour pouvoir regarder le cadenas avant de faire un bruit de mécontentement.

Kili n'avait jamais mangé de meilleur pain ou fromage auparavant. Après avoir vécu pendant un mois sans un réel repas, il était faible et mince. Il déchira le pain et le fromage, toussant quand cela se bloqua dans sa gorge. Cheveux Blonds leva une main et la plaça doucement devant la bouche de Kili tout en lui montrant une porte fermée sur le côté de la pièce principale. Il n'était pas entrain d'essayer de l'effrayer mais de lui dire d'être silencieux. Le Firebeard avait probablement une femme ou des enfants mais peut importait, Kili choisit d'obéir alors il hocha la tête et Cheveux Blonds sembla satisfait. Le brun termina son repas puis observa les alentours pendant que l'autre nain se rendait dans une autre pièce. La pièce centrale avait une large cheminée avec des bancs, des chaises et une table au centre. Il y avait plusieurs autres portes fermées et à travers une ouverte était visible une longue table avec plusieurs chaises. Les murs étaient en pierres et la cheminée taillée dans la roche rugueuse, excepté le devant qui avait lui été construit à la main. Les deux fenêtres avec volets et la porte étaient les seuls particularités dans le mur.

Kili essaya de se relever pour aller scruter un peu plus bas vers la salle à manger à la recherche de Cheveux Blonds. Il fit un pas en avant mais sa vision se brouilla et ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids. Il s'écrasa alors au sol, les yeux entrouverts et tremblotant. Son corps ne répondait plus à ses ordres et sa tête se posa sur le sol. Il aperçut les bottes de Cheveux Blonds se précipiter à lui et le nain s'agenouilla pour cueillir Kili dans ses bras comme un bébé. Il se dirigea vers une des portes fermées et l'ouvrit complètement avec son pied. À l'intérieur était une autre cheminée le feu crépitait et projetait un lumière dansante sur le plafond et les murs. Au centre était un énorme lit couvert de peaux. Kili fut déposé sur les douces fourrures c'était le premier lit qu'il sentait en plus d'un mois. Depuis qu'il avait été chez lui, à Erebor. _Erebor._ Son esprit fatigué et désorienté s'agita quand il se mit à penser à son foyer, son oncle, ses amis, Dwalin. Il releva les yeux, vaguement conscient de Cheveux Blonds tenant un petit objet métallique dans ses mains et sentant ensuite les menottes de métal disparaître de ses poignets. Une main le releva du lit et de larges mains tâtonnèrent ensuite dans son cou le collier de fer fut enlevé et Kili fut à nouveau doucement étendu sur le lit. Cheveux Blonds plaça plusieurs fourrure sur son corps et il se blottit en dessous, une larme roulant le long de sa joue. Le Firebeard s'agenouilla à côté du lit, regarda le jeune prince puis parla dans sa langue gutturale avant de quitter la pièce. Kili sombra rapidement dans un profond sommeil, rêvant de chez lui.


	3. Raven

La lumière naturelle qui pénétrait dans la pièce réveilla Kili. Il roula sur son dos, regardant curieusement autour de lui. Une douce lueur provenait d'un petit tunnel creusé dans le plafond de la chambre. Le feu était presque éteint, des braises laissées dans son sillage et le brun se pelotonna alors dans les fourrures chaudes et confortables. Il était mieux qu'il ne l'avait été en des semaines mais réalisa qu'il était toujours le prisonnier de ces nains et qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils voulaient de lui.

Avec cette douloureuse pensée, il écarta les fourrures et se leva. Il avait sur lui les mêmes vêtements qu'il portait depuis un mois, incrustés de saletés et sentant terriblement mauvais. Il était curieux cependant sur le faite d'avoir été laissé seul et non attaché. Il marcha silencieusement vers la porte partiellement fermée, ses jambes le trainant au mieux après des semaines d'inactivité et il devint alors rapidement frustré par ses mouvements lents. Il n'y avait aucun bruit et personne n'était visible à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte. L'odeur merveilleuse de bacon flotta jusqu'à son nez et son estomac gargouilla. Il marcha maladroitement dans la pièce en regardant tout autour de lui. Cheveux Blonds apparut de la salle à manger, marcha vers lui et Kili recula pour s'éloigner du Firebeard, se heurtant alors au mur, ses muscles se contractant contre leur mauvais traitement. Il chercha une arme avec ses yeux mais ne trouva rien et fut pris au piège par le nain.

Cheveux Blonds renifla l'air et fronça les sourcils avant d'attraper Kili par l'épaule pour le diriger vers l'une des autres portes fermées. Le cœur du brun s'accéléra et il essaya de se libérer mais la main le tenait fermement, bien que pas trop fort. La porte fut ouverte ; à l'intérieur était des toilettes et un bassin remplis d'eau. Le Firebeard laissa alors Kili seul pour qu'il puisse se soulager.

Une fois fini, il sortit et Cheveux Blonds le prit une nouvelle fois par le bras pour le diriger vers une autre pièce. Celle ci contenait une grande baignoire en pierre lisse et de l'eau coulait le long du mur de pierre jusque dans un trou plus bas. Cheveux Blonds plaça un bâton de bois creusé dans le canal pour rediriger l'écoulement de l'eau dans la baignoire. Kili avança curieusement et glissa un doigt dans l'eau ; elle était merveilleusement chaude. Comme à Erebor, des sources chaudes s'écoulaient à travers la montagne et une simple déviation d'eau pouvait signifier un bain chaud. Erebor était remplis de bains publics et pourtant, même Kili n'avait pas son propre bain. Seul son oncle, le Roi, avait cet honneur. Kili sentit qu'on lui soulevait sa tunique et s'écarta sur le côté, loin de Cheveux Blonds, tirant à nouveau le tissu sur lui. Il fixa le nain, rencontrant des yeux bleus lumineux qui le regardèrent avec frustration et préoccupation. Le Firebeard fit un pas en arrière en levant les mains devant lui puis sortit de la pièce. Kili regarda à nouveau la baignoire qui se remplissait doucement puis se déshabilla. Il glissa dans l'eau chaude et agréable, s'assit et fermi les yeux. L'eau roula contre sa peau et il respira profondément. Il eut l'impression qu'il pourrait à nouveau s'endormir même s'il était debout depuis seulement vingt minutes.

Cheveux Blonds revint avec une brosse et un savon qu'il plaça sur le rebord. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur Kili qui ne se préoccupa pas de lui, confortablement installé dans ce chaud bonheur aquatique. Il ramassa les vêtements souillés du jeune nain et sortit à nouveau de la pièce.

- Attends ! L'appela Kili en réalisant qu'il était laissé sans aucun vêtement pour se couvrir.

Son inquiétude dériva au loin quand l'eau finit de le couvrir totalement, les vêtements oubliés pour le moment.

Il retira le bâton quand la baignoire eut finit de se remplir. Le bain relaxa son corps endommagé et il glissa vers le fond, fermant une nouvelle fois les yeux. Ses muscles étaient endoloris par les semaines de confinement dans la cage aux cochons et d'inactivité et il se languissait de pouvoir à nouveau prendre son arc pour chasser. Il devait s'échapper, le lit moelleux et le bain chaud ne rattraperait pas un mois de cruautés. Il savait que ses chances étaient désormais peu probables. Le passage dans la montagne devait être bloqué et son oncle ne serait pas capable d'aller plus au nord avant le printemps. Et même ici, il devrait retrouver Kili dans cette étendue sauvage remplie de nombreux villages Firebeards. Le brun ouvrit ses yeux, déterminé à retrouver ses forces et s'échapper pour entreprendre son propre chemin du retour vers le sud. Le passage dans la montagne était en pente plus au sud et, en raquettes, il pourrait éventuellement traverser seul.

La porte s'ouvrit, faisant sursauter Kili. Cheveux Blonds rentra en portant plusieurs vêtements et le jeune nain l'observa attentivement. Il était habillé de fourrures taillées à sa taille, le brun naturel coloré d'une douce teinte rouge. Ses cheveux de couleur or étaient tressés en quatre tresse autour de ses oreilles et ses yeux étaient d'une nuance de bleu frappante. Au dessus de l'un d'eux était le tatouage du cercle rouge enflammé. Il rencontra les yeux de Kili et pointa la porte, prononçant quelques mots dénués de sens dans son propre langage avant de ressortir. Kili termina de se laver, observant l'eau devenir brun boueux puis se releva et se sécha. Il s'assit et commença de s'occuper des vêtements ; ils étaient bien plus chauds que ceux auxquels il était habitué mais étaient parfaitement adaptés au climat du nord. Il glissa dans le pantalon de cuir qui était trop large et trop long. Une ceinture était posée dans la pile et il la passa au dessus du vêtement, la sanglant en espérant qu'elle tiendrait son pantalon. Une longue tunique suivait, bien trop grande et glissant de ses épaules. Les Firebeards étaient un peuple de fortes et larges carrures et le corps de Kili était lui considéré mince pour un nain Longbeard. Il y avait aussi des bottes dédoublées et il glissa à l'intérieur ; elles lui allait bien mieux que les autres habits et feraient l'affaire. Il se releva, se sentant comme un enfant dans le costume d'un adulte.

Habillé des vêtements du Firebeard, Kili pénétra dans la pièce principale. Cheveux Blonds était assit à la table entrain de manger un repas composé d'œufs, de bacon et de pain. En face de lui était posé une autre assiette. Il leva les yeux puis fit signe à Kili de s'asseoir et manger. Prudent, Kili avança doucement puis s'assit pour manger son repas avec soulagement. Alors qu'il terminait, il entendit du bruit dans la cuisine et leva les yeux mais ne vit rien. Cheveux Blonds avait lui aussi finit son repas et était assit, fixant Kili. Intimidé, celui ci regarda à la place son assiette vide. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il se demanda qu'est-ce que le Firebeard attendait de lui. La peur tordit son estomac, menaçant de lui faire rendre son petit déjeuner.

- Kinra su sha ?

Kili leva les yeux. C'était définitivement une question. Il regarda nerveusement sur le côté et son estomac se tordit alors que son anxiété déferlait à l'intérieur de lui même.

- Kinra su sha ?

- Je ne comprend pas, répondit Kili se sentant presque malade. Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux.

Une voix agréable se fit alors entendre de la porte de la cuisine :

- Il veut savoir quel est ton nom, traduisit-elle.

Les yeux de Kili se relevèrent précipitamment ; les paroles étaient les premières dans le langage courant qu'il entendait depuis que Dwalin lui avait dit de courir. Ce n'était pas un nain ; celui qui venait de parler était plus petit que Kili, avec des cheveux bouclés et de larges pieds nus. Un hobbit. Le jeune nain le fixa avec surprise, une vingtaine de question à l'esprit mais incapable d'en prononcer une.

- Ce serait malpoli de ne pas répondre à ton hôte, souligna le hobbit, appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte et croisant les bras.

Kili se retourna vers Cheveux Blonds.

- Euh, Kili. Mon nom est Kili.

Cheveux Blonds le fixa avec choc et envoya soudainement le banc en arrière quand il se releva pour regarder Kili de haut.

- Gravya kinra met su sha ! Krin ven ack lon ! Dror !

Kili se recroquevilla sous le nain indéniablement en colère et leva les mains pour se protéger.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Demanda-t-il confus en se tournant vers le hobbit tout en gardant un œil sur le Firebeard fâché.

Le hobbit quitta sa place pour venir poser doucement une main sur le bras de Cheveux Blonds et lui parler dans le langage des Firebeards. Cheveux Blonds répondit de son intonation toujours furieuse. Kili entendit son prénom être mentionné deux fois et le hobbit secoua la tête en regagnant l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Il dit qu'il ne peut pas t'appeler Kili. Quels autres noms as-tu ?

- Kili est mon nom, répondit-il confus, se tournant vers Cheveux Blonds qui lui lançait un regard noir, ses mains refermées le long de son corps dans des poings furieux.

Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas entendre son nom ?

- Alors je te suggère de choisir quelque chose d'autre qu'il ne te dérange pas d'entendre.

Le ton du hobbit était léger, dénué de peur.

- Euh…Raven ? Mon oncle avait l'habitude de m'appeler son petit Raven.

Cheveux Blonds se tourna vers le hobbit pour une traduction et celui ci s'exécuta avant de retourner dans la cuisine.

- Rah-ven, dit Cheveux Blonds, regardant Kili et testant le nom.

- Ray-ven

- Rah-ven

- Ca fera l'affaire.

Kili se releva de la table et Cheveux Blonds le regarda faire sans interférer. Kili était bien plus intéressé par le hobbit et bien plus que soulagé d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui il puisse parler. Il alla dans la cuisine, jetant un œil au large espace. L'espace de la cuisine comportait une cheminée, des casseroles, des couteaux et un grand garde-manger ouvert remplit de nourriture. Le brun regarda la nourriture avec ébahissement ; il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle variété dans cette ville de barbare. Il semblait faire bien trop froid pour faire pousser la plupart des légumes et des fruits placés dans ces boites. Il se tourna, regardant le hobbit peler et couper des pommes de terres pour les jeter ensuite dans une marmite pleine d'eau.

Kili le rejoignit et s'appuya contre le comptoir, ses jambes étant toujours peu stables.

- Comment est-ce que je peux t'appeler et comment t'es tu retrouvé à vivre dans un village de Firebeard ?

- Mon nom est Bilbo, répondit-il, et je suis arrivée ici de la même manière que toi, comme un esclave, capturé lors d'un raid.

- Nous sommes des esclaves ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu pensais que nous pouvions bien être ?

Bilbo était amusé.

- Je – Je ne sais pas. Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchit, j'imagine. Qu'est-ce qu'il attend de moi ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, Raven.

- Tu pourrais m'appeler Kili ? Je préfèrerais.

Bilbo arrêta ce qu'il faisait avec la nourriture et se tourna en direction de Kili. Le jeune nain aux cheveux noirs était pale, avait des grands yeux et était probablement désemparé. Bilbo soupira et se rappela de ses premières semaines en captivité il y a si longtemps.

- Très bien, Kili. Mais seulement quand il n'est pas entrain d'écouter.

- Qui est-il ?

Bilbo arrêta de peler sa pomme de terre et la posa ainsi que le couteau pour marcher vers l'entrebâillement de la porte et scruter à l'extérieur. Kili le suivit pour observer le Firebeard un peu plus loin. Cheveux Blonds était sur une chaise près du feu, une bande de cuire dans les mains qu'il était entrain de coudre, la tête basse et ses tresses d'or chutant en avant alors qu'il travaillait.

- Ça, Kili, c'est notre maitre. Son nom est Fili.

Le nain se recula et fixa Bilbo, sa voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure quand il inspira :

- Fili ? Comment est-ce que c'est possible ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai des suspicions mais c'est un sujet pour un autre jour. Je suppose que c'est la raison pour laquelle il ne souhaite pas t'appeler Kili. Tu peux l'appeler Fili quand tu es à la maison ou loin des oreilles des autres. Mais devant les autres nains tu dois l'appeler Urku Fili ou simplement Urku.

- Qu'est-ce que ca veut dire ?

Kili se retourna, faisant inconsciemment courir ses doigts le long de son bras.

- Maitre.

La prochaine question de Kili resta bloquée dans sa gorge et il fixa le sol, se serrant maintenant entre ses bras. L'idée même d'appartenir à quelqu'un le rendait furieux. Seuls ceux qui étaient cruels avaient des esclaves. Il voulait désespérément partir, mais où irait-il ? Il avala sa salive et retrouva sa voix.

- Depuis combien de temps est-il ton maitre ?

- Seulement depuis cinq ans maintenant, répondit Bilbo alors qu'il retournait son attention sur ses pommes de terres. Avant lui, son père a été mon maitre pendant presque trente ans.

- Tu es ici depuis trente-cinq ans ?

- Oui, Kili.

Le hobbit jeta une nouvelle pomme de terre dans la marmite.

Kili le regarda avec incrédulité. Il n'avait pas beaucoup plus de 70 ans et ne pouvait pas imaginer la moitié de sa vie en captivité. Le hobbit était détendu, s'occupant de son travail et parlant de tout cela nonchalamment. Il était habitué à cette vie et Kili se promit alors qu'il ne s'autoriserait jamais de s'en satisfaire. Il retournerait à Erebor.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'es pas échappé ? Pourquoi s'autoriser à demeurer esclave dans cet endroit pendant si longtemps ?

Bilbo claqua violemment le couteau sur le comptoir, surprenant Kili.

- M'autoriser ? Tu penses que je ne rentrerais pas chez moi si je le pouvais ? Mais dis moi Kili, comment irais-je jusque là ? Je ne suis pas un guerrier. Je suis juste un satané bon jardinier et cuisinier et j'aurais plutôt tendance à me faire reprendre par un autre Firebeard si j'essayais de m'échapper. D'autres esclaves du village arrivent et repartent mais pour la pluparts, ils repartent. Les esclaves qui s'échappent et sont capturés ne survivent habituellement, et heureusement pour eux, pas à leur punition. Je n'ai jamais vu un autre survivre plus d'un an ici !

La voix de Bilbo s'éleva dans un cri et Kili réalisa qu'il avait offensé et irrité le hobbit. Bilbo retourna à ses pommes de terre, ses mouvements rapides et énervés, tranchant et grommelant en même temps qu'il travaillait.

Kili traversa la pièce pour se tenir à côté de Bilbo et se saisir d'un couteau pour ensuite attraper une pomme de terre et commencer de la peler, espérant que son aide silencieuse serait appréciée.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il. Je suis juste… Je ne suis juste pas encore certain de comprendre ce qui est entrain de m'arriver et j'ai besoin d'apprendre tout ce que je peux. Je ne vais pas –

Deux bras passèrent autour de Kili et des mains fermes attrapèrent ses poignets. Celle sur son poignet droit, celle qui tenait le couteau, dirigea sa main vers la planche à découper et la secoua jusqu'à ce qu'il le lâche. Fili l'entraina ensuite vers l'arrière de la cuisine avant de le relâcher. Il se tint devant Kili et lui prit la pomme de terre des mains.

- Rin fa ne shinshosa mat vu.

- Il a dit que tu ne devais pas toucher aux couteaux, traduisit nonchalamment Bilbo.

- Rin fa Bilbo ken min va !

Le visage de Bilbo fondit avec un sourire doux.

- Et que tu ne dois pas m'embêter.

Kili regarda nerveusement Fili et Bilbo tour à tour, levant ses mains en signe de défense.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il, je ne voulais pas te contrarier. Je voulais seulement aider. Et je suis juste curieux.

Effrayé aurait été plus approprié. Il avait peur mais ne voulait pas l'admettre.

Bilbo murmura quelque chose à Fili qui se dirigea dans une autre pièce tout en lançant un regard perçant au brun en passant près de lui.

- Pourquoi sommes nous là Bilbo ?

Kili s'éloigna au plus loin des couteaux et s'assit sur un tabouret.

- Je suis ici pour cuisiner, jardiner et m'occuper du bétail de Fili. Et je suis très bon à ça, répondit le hobbit avec une pointe de fierté alors qu'il collectait les pelures de pommes de terre pour les jeter dans un seau de bois. Et c'est pourquoi les autres Firebeards me traitent mieux que la plupart des esclaves ; Fili échange de la nourriture supplémentaire en échange d'objets pour notre foyer. Je suis assez précieux pour la tribu grâce à mon habilité à pouvoir jardiner et cuisiner quelque chose de décent dans ce climat. Ils sont toujours désagréables avec moi… mais je pense qu'aucun d'eux ne chercheraient à me faire du mal de façon permanente maintenant.

Kili hoqueta.

- De façon permanente ? Ils te font toujours du mal ?

- Ils adorent vanter leur statut et rang devant les autres. Les plus âgés du village persécutent les leaders de patrouille les leaders de patrouille persécutent leur subordonnés et les subordonnés persécutent ceux qui reste dans le village. Les enfants persécutent les autres enfants, les femmes les autres femmes… Et tous persécutent les esclaves. Ils te pousseront à bout, t'insulteront et te menaceront. Certains iront même jusqu'à te faire du mal, de petites coupures ou des doigts brisés. Mais cependant, aussi longtemps que tu appartiendras à Fili, ils ne devraient pas te faire trop de mal. Il n'est pas très apprécié dernièrement, mais il est respecté. Et c'est un excellent guerrier.

Kili hocha la tête tout en jouant avec un fil lâche de sa tunique surdimensionnée. Elle glissa de son épaule et il la repositionna en place.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il attend que je fasse ?

Bilbo se saisit de la planche pour faire glisser plus de pomme de terre dans la grosse marmite.

- Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu avais l'habitude de faire avant de te retrouver ici ?

- Je me suis entrainé pour devenir un guerrier et je m'occupais de patrouilles autour de chez nous.

Kili tendit le cou pour regarder à l'intérieur de la marmite mais n'aperçut rien et ne voulut pas prendre le risque d'effrayer une nouvelle fois le hobbit. Bilbo serait une source d'information inestimable quand il serait assez fort pour organiser son évasion.

- Eh bien. Ils n'attendent certainement pas d'un esclave qu'il soit un guerrier, déclara Bilbo tout en glissant une louche dans la marmite. Tu vas devoir lui demander.

- Mais il ne parle pas la langue courante, répondit le nain. Est-ce que tu peux lui demander pour moi ? S'il te plait ?

- Bon. J'ai finis ici, je vais aller lui parler. Il va bientôt falloir aller s'assurer que tout vas bien avec le bétail, ajouta Bilbo. Il voudra probablement t'emmener avec nous.

Kili s'appuya contre le mur et bailla, regardant autour de lui dans la cuisine bien ordonnée.

- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour aider ?

- Tu as l'air épuisé, Kili. Tu devrais te reposer. C'est seulement ton premier jour ici et je sais par expérience que le voyage n'a probablement pas été plaisant.

Bilbo reposa son couteau.

- Viens.

Il se saisit du bras de Kili et le tira à travers la salle à manger, parlant à Fili dans la langue des Firebeards.

Le blond posa son travail sur le côté, hocha la tête et s'empara doucement du bras de Kili pour le guider en direction de la chambre avec le grand lit couvert de fourrure. Le brun ne voulait pas dormir. Il voulait apprendre mais son corps le trahit et il trébucha alors qu'ils marchaient. Fili amena Kili du côté du lit opposé à la porte, tirant les fourrures jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit assit et ait retiré ses bottes. Le brun remarqua que les fourrures de la nuit précédente n'étaient plus là, probablement salies par ses anciens vêtements. Il s'allongea sur le lit et le guerrier Firebeard se pencha au dessus de lui pour le border comme il l'aurait fait avec un jeune enfant. Kili le regarda curieusement alors qu'il s'assurait que les fourrures étaient bien bordées tout autour du jeune prince avant d'en poser une nouvelle au dessus de lui. La chaleur enveloppa le jeune nain et ses yeux s'alourdirent une fois de plus.

- Rah-ven krin riana ben tuatu, prononça Fili en le regardant.

Il tendit alors une main et écarta doucement les cheveux de Kili hors de son visage.

- Rah-ven.

Kili glissa dans le sommeil, se sentant étrangement réconforté par la présence de ce Firebeard qui le retenait captif.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Notes<strong>** : Encore une fois, j'ai décidé de ne pas traduire un nom anglais en français. Le surnom de Kili, _r__aven_, signifie _corbeau. _Non seulement je n'aime en général pas traduire les noms, prénoms etc… mais en plus, je trouvais que c'était mieux de laisser Raven (phonétique Rayven, donc) plutôt que Corbeau. **

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Encore une fois, je suis contente de voir votre enthousiasme et de savoir que l'histoire vous plait autant qu'elle m'a plu !**


	4. Visite du village

Ce premier soir là, le trio ne vérifia pas le bétail ou du moins, pas avec Kili qui se releva seulement tard dans la soirée. Ils partagèrent ensuite le souper et le brun fut une nouvelle fois au lit. Toute une semaine il lutta pour se tenir debout et marcher sur de plus longues durées; il se fatiguait rapidement mais Fili le surveillait attentivement. Le jeune prince n'avait qu'à commencer de cligner des paupières ou à trébucher pour rapidement se retrouver emporté dans la chambre en dépit de ses protestations. Le Firebeard était strict et quand Kili commença de résister physiquement pour ne pas être emporté au lit, Bilbo du concocter un thé aux herbes que Fili le forçait à boire et qui relâchait alors ses muscles jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus se contrôler. Il s'affalait mollement devant la cheminée de la pièce principale et Fili le portait ensuite jusqu'à la chambre où il fixait la porte jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans un sommeil dénué de rêves. Kili commença de ressentir les compétences du hobbit avec les herbes quand il se réveilla tout groggy après un de ses sommeils provoqués par le thé. Il ne blâma pas Bilbo. Non, la faute était celle de Fili. Sa vie n'était plus la sienne et la présence constante du Firebeard le surveillant, le forçant à boire le thé et le rapportant dans la chambre lui rappelait quotidiennement.

Lors de la première semaine, ses journées étaient courtes et ennuyeuses. Quand il était réveillé, il restait dans la cuisine avec Bilbo presque toute la journée alors que Fili était souvent assit dans le salon entrain de faire de la maroquinerie, les épiant tout les deux attentivement. Dans la soirée, ils se réunissaient dans la pièce commune où Bilbo et Fili discutaient en Firebeard, alors que l'esprit de Kili dérivait jusqu'à chez lui tout en observant le feu crépiter.

Le jeune nain se réveilla sur un matin particulièrement froid et se débattit pour écarter les fourrures de son corps. Fili faisait toujours en sorte qu'elles soient étroitement enroulées et bordées autour de lui. Finalement il réussi à les repousser sur le côté et s'assit sur le lit. Il se sentait mieux qu'il ne s'était sentit en des semaines, ses membres étaient bien plus forts. Il se leva, puis s'étira. Des pointes de douleurs picotèrent alors ses muscles et il tressaillit, arrêta de s'étirer puis sortit de la chambre. Fili était assit sur une chaise, Bilbo à ses côtés. Ils bavardaient tout les deux, le blond rigolant occasionnellement. Dans sa gaieté son nez se plissa et Kili se retrouva presque à sourire ; le Firebeard était magnifique quand il était heureux. Mais les rires des Firebeards lors du trajet ressurgirent dans son esprit et il décida qu'il ne se permettrait pas de voir Fili de cette façon. Il se détourna.

Bilbo le remarqua et après avoir vu les yeux du hobbit se lever, Fili se retourna. Ils échangèrent ensuite quelques mots avant que Bilbo ne se relève pour aller dans la cuisine. Le Firebeard frôla Kili quand il passa à côté de lui, le laissant tout seul dans la pièce. Les yeux du jeune nain furent alors attirés par la petite table à côté de la chaise de Fili où étaient posés des outils en métal et en cuir. Ses yeux se plissèrent sur un petit outil métallique tranchant. Il leva la tête. Fili était devant lui, tenant ses bottes et le scrutant attentivement. Le Firebeard lui tendit et Kili s'assit sur le banc pour les enfiler avant de le sentir s'asseoir à coté de lui avec quelques objets dans les mains. Le brun se crispa et regarda Bilbo circuler. À sa plus grande surprise celui-ci ne fut pas intrigué sur les intentions du Firebeard. Fili lui prit alors le poignet et enroula une petite bande de cuir souple tout autour avant de coudre les deux extrémités ensemble. Les bandes de cuir apparurent comme étant ornementales et de haute qualité. Une fois qu'il eut finit avec un poignet, il saisit le deuxième et commença d'y appliquer le même traitement.

Bilbo sortit de la cuisine en portant un grand sac sur ses épaules qu'il posa à terre avant de se diriger vers une étagère où il y prit des menottes en métal et un collier. Bouche bé, Kili le regarda mettre les menottes autour de ses poignets et sortir une petite clé pour les verrouiller. Il ramassa ensuite le collier et le referma autour de sa gorge, le verrouillant lui aussi en place avant d'enfiler son manteau de fourrure et de ramasser le sac.

Kili sursauta quand Fili enroula soudainement une autre bande de cuir autour de sa gorge et commença de la coudre. C'était tolérable autour des poignets, mais l'idée d'en avoir une autour de la gorge l'effraya. Il se recula et leva les mains pour maintenir Fili au loin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Demanda-t-il en regardant Bilbo.

Fili gronda et attrapa le bras de Kili pour le tirer à nouveau vers lui mais le jeune prince tomba du banc quand il se tortilla pour lui échapper. Le blond se tourna alors lui aussi vers Bilbo en quête d'aide.

- Ah. Laisse-le faire, dit celui-ci en aidant Kili à se relever.

Il fit glisser ses menottes sur le côté pour montrer au nain les bandes de cuire autour de ses propres poignets.

- C'est pour protéger ta peau du métal, expliqua-t-il, j'en ai aussi. Laisse-le faire.

Kili se rassit à côté de Fili, inclinant la tête sur le côté et évitant ses yeux. D'une certaine manière le Firebeard l'effrayait toujours un peu, son tempérament vif et facilement irritable resurgissant de temps à autre.

- Pourquoi devons nous porter ces entraves de métal ? Demanda Kili en essayant de ne pas bouger alors que Fili cousait le cuir autour de son cou.

- Si tu n'es pas de la tribu, alors tu peux être réclamé comme esclave par n'importe qui, expliqua-t-il, à moins que tu aies déjà été réclamé, ce que les autres peuvent voir si tu portes le collier et les menottes. Je les enfile quand je quitte la maison et les enlève quand je rentre. Fili m'a donné la clé. Ce n'est pas lourd mais fin et d'un alliage léger. Je suis sûr qu'il en fera fabriquer d'aussi légères pour toi dès qu'il le pourra.

- Je ne compte pas rester ici suffisamment longtemps pour avoir mon propre collier fait sur mesure, dit Kili. Je ne serais pas un esclave.

Bilbo l'ignora et se leva pour apporter à Fili les entraves qu'ils avaient donné au brun lors de son arrivé. Le Firebeard les tint devant Kili tout en lui donnant un long regard significatif afin de lui exprimer son mécontentement d'avoir à lui remettre. Kili détourna le regard. Il était toujours un captif et le cuir et le métal ne faisaient que le lui rappeler.

Une fois que le cuir doux fut en place, Fili leva le collier de fer et le referma autour du cou de Kili. Il plaça une main sur son épaule et attrapa son menton afin de capturer ses yeux et lui donner un nouveau regard éloquent pour lui dire qu'il était désolé. Le jeune nain hocha doucement la tête, toujours inconfortable d'être rappelé de sa condition puis tendit les poignets pour que Fili puisse lui passer les menottes. Assit sur le banc, le brun fixa le métal froid. Erebor, son oncle, Dwalin et tout ceux qu'il connaissait était désormais bien loin de l'autre côté du passage dans la montagne. Il n'avait plus que lui même et devrait survivre jusqu'à ce que la neige fonde et que le passage soit à nouveau praticable. La peur et la solitude déferlèrent en lui et il abaissa la tête en direction de ses mains.

- Rah-ven.

La voix de Fili était inquiète et un bras s'enroula autour de ses épaules pour le tirer en arrière.

- Rah-ven ?

Kili leva les yeux sur lui, des larmes agglomérées dans les yeux. Il se sentit presque mal de l'inquiéter mais après tout, il était celui qui le retenait prisonnier et loin de sa famille. Celui que Kili devait appeler Urku. Maitre. Fili prononça quelques mots dans sa langue et le jeune prince entendit plusieurs fois le surnom que lui avait donné son oncle.

- Il veut savoir si tu es malade ou si tu viens toujours avec nous pour s'occuper du bétail et du jardin, dit alors doucement Bilbo.

- Je ne suis pas malade, murmura Kili, honteux d'avoir montré ses émotions. Je vais venir, je ne veux pas rester ici. Je veux voir où…où je dois vivre jusqu'à ce que l'on vienne à mon secours ou que je ne m'échappe.

Le Firebeard se tourna vers Bilbo pour avoir la traduction et celui-ci lui répondit bien que Kili se douta qu'il n'avait pas tout traduit.

- J'ai dit à Fili que tu souhaitais venir avec nous mais que tu étais toujours fatigué et désorienté. Tu ne dois pas penser à un sauvetage ou une évasion, Kili. Personne n'a été secourue ou n'a pu s'échapper. Je pense que tu découvriras que tu peux correctement survivre ici si tu t'autorises à t'adapter à cet endroit.

Kili secoua négativement la tête. Fili revint ensuite avec un grand manteau de fourrure et aida le jeune nain à glisser ses bras à l'intérieur puis le contourna pour refermer les liens, s'assurant que le collier était clairement visible. Il les conduisit à l'extérieur puis se retourna pour fermer la porte et la verrouiller. Il marcha en avant, ses deux esclaves derrière lui. Kili remarqua alors avec surprise que Bilbo ne portait toujours pas de chaussure et que ses pieds étaient directement dans la neige.

- Tu n'as pas froid aux pieds, Bilbo ?

Le hobbit secoua la tête :

- Nous les hobbits, avons les pieds les plus robustes de toute la Terre du Milieu. Nous pouvons résister à toutes sortes de températures et environnements. Alors oui, ils sont froids, mais je peux le supporter, sourit-il en déplaçant le sac sur son épaule.

Ils traversèrent le village et atteignirent une place près du centre, juste devant les portes massives dans la montagne. Un obélisque de pierre était au milieu avec des anneaux de fer suspendus au sommet et des visages de nains taillés dans la pierre. Kili s'arrêta et le regarda curieusement. Quelles histoires racontaient ces images ? Est-ce que les Firebeard avait une histoire en dehors de leur tueries et pillages ?

- Grati.

Une des mains de Fili se posa dans son dos pour le pousser le long d'un chemin entre les maisons de bois et de pierres. Des poules et des cochons étaient parqués près des portes des habitations et des peaux, de la viande séchée et des fourrures étaient accroché à l'extérieur. Des Firebeards circulaient, s'occupant de leurs propres affaires. Il vit aussi des épouses, s'occupant du bétail et des enfants entrain de jouer. Alors que certains ne lui prêtèrent pas attention, d'autres au contraire le fixèrent. Un petit nain, pas plus âgé de dix ans accourut auprès de Fili et bloqua son chemin. Il posa une question tout en fixant et montrant Kili du doigt.

Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil à Bilbo qui avait un petit sourire sur le visage.

- Le petit garçon a demandé à Urku Fili si tes cheveux étaient réels. Les Firebeards n'ont pas l'habitude de voir des nains avec les cheveux noirs. Ca fait longtemps maintenant qu'un esclave aux cheveux noirs n'a pas vécu ici. Il veut savoir s'il peut les toucher.

Kili observa l'enfant qui se tenait debout avec ses bras croisé dans le dos en le fixant. Il se tourna finalement vers Fili et hocha doucement la tête, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire. Le blond attrapa le petit garçon et le souleva dans ses bras tout en lui parlant alors que celui-ci tendait une main pour saisir une poignée des cheveux de Kili et tirer doucement dessus. Fili parla à nouveau à l'enfant.

- Urku Fili lui a dit de ne pas tirer. Il lui dit que tu viens du sud, là où les gens ont les cheveux noirs et aussi que tu es quelqu'un de bien qui va rester dans le village avec nous et qu'on doit donc te traiter gentiment.

Fili reposa le petit garçon au sol qui courut au loin en rigolant. Kili jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au Firebeard qui semblait satisfait de la réaction de l'enfant.

Le trio progressa à travers le village et arriva finalement sur son rebord, près d'un maison. Fili frappa à la porte et un Firebeard avec une énorme et orange, rouge barbe bouclée ouvrit la porte. Il salua bruyamment Fili et le fit rentrer lui ainsi que ses deux esclaves à l'intérieur. La première pièce était remplie de métal et une enclume trônait en son centre alors que divers instruments étaient accrochés dans la salle. Kili réalisa qu'ils étaient dans une forge. Le forgeron continua de bavarder avec Fili et Kili le regarda, observant les petites boucles métalliques qui ornaient sa barbe, ses oreilles et son nez. Elles étaient toutes d'un design complexe et unique. Le nain avait le haut du crane chauve mais sa barbe compensait le reste. Le brun réalisa soudainement que le nain était entrain de le regarder et celui-ci le gifla alors au visage, des mots de colère jaillissant de sa bouche. Il trébucha en arrière contre la porte, levant une main choquée pour toucher son visage.

Fili se précipita rapidement entre lui et le forgeron, plaçant un bras contre celui-ci pour le retenir.

- Rin fa nen a tu Rah-ven !

Il se retourna et le poussa sur l'épaule en direction de Bilbo qui murmura à son oreille alors qu'il l'aidait à se tenir debout :

- Garde les yeux et la tête au sol jusqu'à ce que tu aies la permission de le regarder. Ne parle pas à moins qu'on te pose une question. Les esclaves ont une étiquette à suivre.

- Une étiquette ? La main de Kili parcouru sa joue douloureuse. Quel genre d'étiquette était-ce que cela ?

- Silence, murmura Bilbo, les yeux au sol, le visage au sol et ne dis rien. Je t'expliquerais plus tard.

Kili se redressa et regarda le sol pour éviter d'être battu une nouvelle fois. Il maintint ses yeux sur les bottes de Fili, regardant celui reposer son poids d'un pied à l'autre. Les deux Firebeards parlèrent encore quelques minutes puis la main de Fili fut une nouvelle fois sous son menton pour lever sa tête. Effrayé, Kili dirigea son regard sur le côté pour éviter d'avoir à regarder en face de lui le forgeron ou son maitre. Le blond montra le collier du jeune nain puis leva ses poignets pour ensuite faire doucement tourner les menottes. Les deux nains se déplacèrent ensuite près de Bilbo pour regarder ses entraves.

Kili retourna à son observation des bottes de Fili et après de nouvelles minutes de discussion ils ressortirent dans l'air froid de cette fin d'automne.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il une fois qu'ils furent loin des oreilles indiscrètes des autres Firebeards.

- Fili vient juste de t'acheter un nouveau collier et de nouvelles menottes, répondit Bilbo. Dès qui ne sont pas de fer mais bien plus légères. Maintenant nous allons chez le tailleur. Tu es bien plus mince qu'un Firebeard et il veut trouver des vêtements qui te conviendront.

Le brun regarda Fili avec étonnement mais était cependant reconnaissant qu'il prenne le temps de lui trouver des vêtements confortables. Le blond aperçut son regard et Kili se surprit à sourire pendant un instant avant de détourner les yeux vers le sol. Il n'aperçut pas l'étincelle qui traversa les yeux du Firebeard.

Ils continuèrent de traverser le village et Kili remarqua soudainement un frêle et mince nain derrière une maison entrain de s'occuper des cochons. Evidemment, Fili et Bilbo le remarquèrent aussi. Le blond poussa le hobbit en avant de son coude alors que lui même restait sur le chemin, une main sur l'épaule de Kili pour le garder en place tout en regardant ailleurs. Montant la garde. Bilbo s'avança vers le nain et chuchota à son oreille alors que celui-ci se retournait pour regarder Fili. Le nain sourit avant d'incliner la tête et c'est seulement que Kili aperçut un collier de métal autour du coup du vieillard. Il n'avait aucune fourrure sur lui, seulement des vêtements en cuire et le jeune nain remarqua alors comme il tremblait dans le froid. Le hobbit plongea la main dans le sac de cuire qu'il portait et en sortit un petit pain et des tranches de viande. Il les donna à l'esclave qui fourra la viande dans sa tunique et dévora rapidement le pain. Fili sourit et Bilbo retourna à ses côtés avant que le trio ne reprenne son chemin.

La maison qu'ils cherchaient était bien aménagée avec un tissu brodé sur la fenêtre ainsi qu'un nouveau toit. Encore une fois, Fili toqua et garda ses esclaves l'un à côté de l'autre, juste derrière lui. Bilbo baisa la tête et Kili en fit autant. La porte s'ouvrit et le Firebeard salua bruyamment Fili comme semblait en être la coutume. Le blond fit un pas en arrière et cette fois-ci poussa ses esclaves devant lui. Le tailleur avait une petite barbe avec des tresses complexes sur les côtés qui formaient une boucle dans ses cheveux jusque derrière son crane. Kili réalisa soudainement qu'il avait les yeux levés et redirigea son regard vers le sol. Il détestait cela. Il savait qu'il n'était pas un esclave et devrait normalement tenir sa tête haute.

Cependant, la douleur sur sa joue et le fer lourd appuyant sa situation lui disaient de garder la tête courbée. Les mains de Fili se posèrent sur ses épaules pour lui retirer la fourrure et il lui jeta alors un curieux coup d'œil. Son expression lui indiqua que tout allait bien alors il releva la tête et aperçut Bilbo entrain de déposer son sac et retirer sa fourrure. Le tailleur approcha Kili, souleva ses bras et le mesura avec une petite corde à nœuds puis fit de même sur le reste de son corps. Ses mains étaient rêches et rapide mais pas cruelles. Quand il eut finit, il ébouriffa les cheveux du brun et rigola alors qu'il continuait de discuter avec Fili. Kili regarda Bilbo, remarquant que celui-ci avait la tête levée et regardait calmement autour de lui. Il fit de même et aperçut le tailleur déjà entrain de s'occuper de cuir et de fourrures tout en utilisant sa corde à nœuds et un couteau pour commencer de couper des formes dans les matériaux.

Fili parla à Bilbo puis s'assit à la table à côté du tailleur tout en continuant de lui parler. Le hobbit sortit un nouveau petit pain et de la viande de son sac puis saisit le bras de Kili pour le tirer dans une pièce sur le côté. À l'intérieur se trouvait une jeune naine, enceinte jusqu'au cou. Elle avait des bandelettes de cuir autour de sa gorge et de ses poignets et Kili réalisa qu'elle aussi était une esclave. Bilbo lui parla mais elle resta simplement assise, fixant le mur d'un regard vide. Il déposa doucement le pain et la viande à côté de sa chaise puis s'assit en face d'elle. Kili se soulagea lui aussi de son poids sur une chaise à ses côtés.

- Qui est-elle ?

- Elle a été capturée l'été dernier, expliqua Bilbo, le tailleur, Nurek, l'a pris comme esclave sexuel. Elle porte son enfant. Cependant elle ne supporte pas très bien sa captivité. Esprit ailleurs, divagation et maintenant ça. Toujours silencieuse et qui ne répond plus. Nurek a peur qu'elle ne meurt et emporte le bébé avec elle avant qu'il ne soit né.

- Pourquoi ne pas la laisser partir ? Demanda Kili. Pour la sauver.

- Nurek est plus gentil que la plupart, mais il reste un Firebeard. De plus, il veut le bébé qui est dans son ventre. Il veut qu'elle élève cet enfant et il la gardera jusqu'à sa mort. Les Firebeard ne laissent pas partir les esclaves.

Bilbo s'approcha et plaça une main sur la joue de la naine. Sa tête bougea contre le contact mais ses yeux eux, ne bougèrent pas.

- Gildin, murmura-t-il, tu dois manger. Pour le bébé.

Elle ne répondit pas et Bilbo se rassit.

Kili baya et laissa sa tête se reposer contre la chaise. Il faisait chaud et la maison de ce tailleur était confortable. Il se sentait à l'aise. Cependant, la vue du vieillard dans le froid l'inquiétait et maintenant, ici était une jeune mère qui avait perdu tout espoir. Et pourtant, Bilbo était lui fort, confiant et en bonne santé.

- Bilbo, demanda-t-il silencieusement, pourquoi est-ce que tu nourris les autres esclaves ?

Le hobbit sourit tristement.

- Parce que la plupart du temps leurs maitres ne leur donne pas assez. Par chance, le vieillard dans le jardin est proche de la mort. Il a souffert suffisamment longtemps entre les mains de ses maitres. Il est sous alimenté et à moitié gelé. Il accueillera volontiers les bras de la mort. Mais Gildin… elle est mieux traitée que certain, bien qu'il ne lui montre pas d'amour. Il lui fait preuve de gentillesse mais elle aspire à de l'amour. Le nain qui a été abattu quand elle a été capturée lui manque.

Kili observa la jeune naine ; une larme coulait le long de sa joue. Mais elle n'avait toujours pas bougé.

- Fili n'approuve pas la manière dont les autres esclaves sont traités ainsi qu'une grande partie des pratiques associées à l'esclavage. C'est pour cela qu'il insiste pour que je cuisine et apporte du pain et de la viande à chaque fois que nous sortons. Il veut nourrir les autres esclaves, leur apporter un peu de réconfort.

- Il n'approuve pas l'esclavage ?

La voix de Kili gagna une octave et Bilbo secoua la tête avant de lui faire signe de baisser de volume.

- Comment peut-il ne pas approuver ? Il nous garde bien tout les deux !

- Je pense que tu te rendras compte qu'il est plutôt entrain de nous protéger, répliqua Bilbo. Bien qu'il doive respecter les coutumes de la tribu, Fili fera ce qu'il peut pour te protéger. Tu as de la chance qu'il t'aies choisit. Je suis plutôt surpris, ces nains ne prennent habituellement qu'un seul esclave à la fois. C'est la première fois que l'un d'eux en possède deux.

- Je me demande bien pourquoi il m'a choisit. Il ne l'a pas fait au début, Bilbo. Il est passé devant moi et a prit quelques cochons. Mais un autre nain allait m'emporter… un avec le visage brûlé. Il était brusque, m'a touché et m'a jeter à terre. Et puis Fili est revenu… et il a échangé tout ce qu'il avait prit… pour moi.

- Alors c'est pour ça qu'il est revenu à la maison avec seulement un nain sous alimenté, réfléchit Bilbo. J'ai entendu qu'il avait essayé de prendre un second esclave l'année dernière, mais les autres l'ont ridiculisé. Son oncle, le chef de la tribu, ne le permet pas. Je me demande pourquoi ils ont changé d'avis.

Kili secoua la tête.

- Je me demande seulement pourquoi il me voulait.

Par la porte il pouvait apercevoir Fili, assit entrain de boire dans un mug de bois et de discuter avec le tailleur pendant que celui-ci travaillait.

Le blond se tourna, rencontra les yeux de Kili et lui sourit. Le brun se détourna et se concentra une nouvelle fois sur Bilbo.

- Je commence à avoir faim et être fatigué, soupira-t-il, où est-ce qu'on doit aller encore ?

- Voir le bétail, mais nous pouvons être bref. Je ferais savoir à Fili comment tu te sens. Il a été très inquiet au sujet de ta santé.

Bilbo se releva de sa chaise, dépassa la naine enceinte et lui tapota amicalement l'épaule. Kili l'observa, prenant la résolution qu'il trouverait un chemin vers la liberté avant de finir dans un état similaire. Une fourrure chaude glissa sur ses épaules et il jeta un œil derrière lui pour y découvrir Fili. Il enfouit ses bras à l'intérieur pendant que Bilbo trouvait sa propre fourrure et attrapait son sac. Le tailleur leur fit signe de la main alors qu'ils repartaient et cette fois ci Bilbo prit le devant, se dirigeant vers les portes où Kili avait vu le bétail réunit dans plusieurs enclos. La fatigue le submergea rapidement et il dut lutter pour garder l'équilibre sur la neige glissante. La main de Fili se referma sur son bras, le tenant fermement mais doucement pour le tenir debout et il hocha alors la tête en direction du barbare. Les yeux de Fili brillèrent, se remplissant de joie et les coins de ses lèvres se soulevèrent, mais les yeux de Kili étant baissés, il ne le remarqua pas.

Les enclos logeaient différentes variétés d'animaux, mais ils étaient petits et n'avaient pas assez d'espace pour leur permettre de paître. De plus, Kili fut certain que n'étaient pas là tous les animaux. Quand ils arrivèrent, Fili lâcha son bras et trouva une caisse remplie de foin. Il la retourna pour nourrir un enclos de chevaux puis retourna chercher Kili afin qu'il puisse s'asseoir dessus. Pendant ce temps là, Bilbo prit un petit seau en métal et commença de traire une vache. Avec des yeux fatigués, Kili les regarda travailler et nourrir les animaux de l'enclos. Apparemment tous n'étaient pas ceux de Fili.

Le soleil était entrain de disparaître derrière la montagne et le vent froid du nord mordit les joues de Kili. Il glissa plus bas sur sa caisse, se balançant dangereusement. Sa vision s'assombrit et le sol sembla bouger d'un côté à l'autre. Le jeune nain essaya d'appeler Bilbo mais seul un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres tremblantes

- Rah-ven !

Fili avait rapidement traversé, atteignant Kili alors qu'il tombait de sa caisse dans la neige. Les bras de Fili attrapèrent ses épaules et sa tête, l'empêchant de heurter le sol. Le Firebeard collecta le mince nain dans ses bras et se releva, l'attirant contre son torse.

- Bilbo ! Mak ven !

Bilbo tourna la tête vers lui, la hocha et prit son seau et son sac de cuir à la hâte. Le Firebeard avait déjà commencé de partir en direction de la maison et les plus petites jambe de Bilbo durent courir pour se maintenir à sa hauteur. Fili baissa les yeux avec inquiétude. Ceux de l'esclave aux cheveux noirs papillonnaient et il marmonnait comme s'il était coincé dans un cauchemar.

- Rah-ven, chuchota-t-il en essayant de le réveiller, Rah-ven !

Mais le jeune prince ne répondit pas.

* * *

><p>Pardonnez moi du retard, j'ai été occupée tout le week-end à Lyon pour la fête des Lumières ! Bon cinéma à celles et ceux qui vont aller voir La bataille des cinq armées ce soir ! :D<p> 


	5. Discussion

Note de l'auteure : Rappel - Fili ne parle que la langue des Firebeards et Kili ne parle que la langue courante. Bilbo parle les deux. Dans ce chapitre, nous passons de la langue courante au Firebeard, comme mentionné dans la première phrase du dialogue. Quand Kili parlera, ce sera en langue courante.

* * *

><p>Bilbo rattrapa les deux nains et les dépassa en courant pour atteindre la porte de leur maison dans la montagne. De la neige recouvrait la façade de pierre et les fenêtres en accumulaient désormais une mince couche. L'inquiétude pouvait se lire dans les mouvements de Fili qui regardait le jeune et inconscient nain dans ses bras. Il n'aurait pas du l'emporter à l'extérieur. Aussi résistant qu'il apparaissait être… il avait souffert pendant un mois dans les mains de la patrouille. Le cœur de Fili se serra et il se maudit intérieurement. Bilbo plongea la main dans sa poche, y trouva la clé et la sortit rapidement pour ouvrir la porte. Il jeta un œil à Fili et Kili. Son maitre portait le jeune prince dans ses bras et le regardait avec impatiente.<p>

- Désolé, bredouilla Bilbo en Firebeard et Fili hocha la tête, l'implorant d'être plus rapide.

Il ouvrit finalement la porte en grand et se précipita à l'intérieur en se saisissant d'une boite d'allumette pour allumer le feu. Kili toujours précautionneusement tenu dans ses bras, Fili pénétra à l'intérieur et fit signe à Bilbo de placer une fourrure directement devant la cheminée. Le blond allongea Kili sur la fourrure de loup grise, le tourna en direction du feu et s'installa contre son dos. Il glissa un bras sous sa tête en guise d'oreiller et enroula son autre bras autour de son ventre pour le tenir près de lui de manière à pouvoir le réchauffer. Bilbo gagna l'étagère près de la porte pour enlever ses menottes de fer avec ses clés et ensuite les déposer dans un des rayons.

- S'il te plait Bilbo, une soupe ce soir. Ce sera plus facile pour qu'il puisse manger. Je n'aurais pas du l'emmener dehors aujourd'hui. Il aurait dû se reposer.

- Oui, je vais faire de la soupe. Il avait l'air d'aller plutôt bien ce matin, tu ne devrais pas te tenir responsable, répondit Bilbo en allant dans la cuisine, ses pieds furtif sur le sol de pierre. Je pensais que l'air frais lui aurait fait du bien, ajouta-t-il par dessus son épaule.

- Rah-ven, marmonna Fili en déplaçant sa main du torse du nain pour venir caresser les mèches noirs qu'il trouvait si ensorcelantes. Ca va aller. S'il te plait, il faut que tu ailles mieux à nouveaux.

Il regarda la joue de Kili la plupart des bleus de son arrivé étaient passé au jaune vert, mais il pouvait voir le coup du forgeron en former un nouveau. Il soupira. Il aurait du demander à Bilbo de lui expliquer ce qui était attendu de lui avant qu'ils ne quittent la maison. Il embrassa doucement la tête du brun. Kili était encore entrain de trembler dans son état d'inconscience alors Fili le tint étroitement contre lui pour arrêter ses tremblements. Finalement ses convulsions se stoppèrent et il glissa dans un sommeil profond. Fili l'écarta et se saisit des clés pour retirer ses entraves de fer. Il le couvrit d'une autre fourrure et le laissa devant le feu, gagnant ensuite la cuisine pour retrouver Bilbo.

Le hobbit se tenait devant le feu, remuant le contenu d'une grosse marmite. Une agréable odeur remplissait la cuisine et la salle à manger.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Il dort maintenant, répondit Fili en inspirant profondément. J'ai été stupide Bilbo.

Fili se retourna pour regarder le brun, immobile et enroulé dans les fourrures. Il l'observa un instant jusqu'à ce qu'il voit son torse se soulever doucement puis redescendre.

- N'importe quoi. Il était d'accord pour venir.

- Je suis responsable de lui. J'aurais dû lui interdire. Et j'aurais dû lui dire de garder la tête baissée.

- Calme toi, Fili. Tu ne pouvais pas le prévoir. Ce qui est fait est fait.

- Est-ce que tu as parlé avec lui chez Nurek ?

- Oui, on a parlé. Il a demandé pourquoi tu l'avais pris. Je dois admettre que moi aussi je suis curieux.

Le feu crépita et le ragoût commença de bouillir en faisant des bulles sur les côtés. Bilbo attrapa des herbes pour les saupoudrer dans le ragoût.

- Personne d'autre ne possède deux esclaves. Est-ce que tu savais qu'il était un guerrier parmi les siens ? Il m'a dit ça le premier jour. Sinon il pose plutôt des questions sur le village.

- Un guerrier ?

Fili s'assit à la grande table, se positionnant de manière à pouvoir apercevoir et Bilbo et Kili. Il avait besoin de voir qu'ils étaient tout les deux en sécurité et sauf.

- C'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Je lui ai répondu qu'il ne pourrait pas l'être ici.

Bilbo gagna le garde manger pour en rapporter un pot de sauce chutney et une miche de pain qu'il posa à côté du feu pour les réchauffer.

Fili sortit un couteau et entreprit de retirer la boue en dessous de ses ongles.

Bilbo se retourna, aperçut ce qu'il faisait et gifla légèrement la main du Firebeard.

- Pas à table, Fili, le réprimanda-t-il en attrapant un bout de tissu pour essuyer la table.

Le blond observa Bilbo avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Bon, maintenant pourquoi l'a tu réclamé ? Il va continuer de me le demander jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne une réponse.

- Je l'ai prit parce qu'il avait besoin d'aide, répondit Fili, Grenik l'aurait violé puis tué pour le sport.

- Je pense qu'il y a plus que ça. Tu en as vu d'autres en prendre comme esclaves sexuel ou pour le sport. Pourquoi celui là ?

Bilbo sirota la soupe de la marmite.

- Ne pousse pas trop loin, l'avertit Fili, sa mâchoire se contractant.

- Ca va Fili, on se connaît depuis trop longtemps pour ça. Alors s'il reste, qu'est-ce que tu attends de lui qu'il fasse ?

Fili fit tourner quelques fois son couteau avant de le planter dans la table.

- Il n'a pas besoin de faire quelque chose.

Le hobbit soupira puis posa la cuillère avant d'aller s'asseoir en face du Firebeard.

- Quelque chose te préoccupe. Parle-moi, Fili. Dis-moi pourquoi tu as choisi de ramener Ki – Raven ici.

- Je suis surpris que mon oncle m'ait permit de le garder. Au début il m'a dit de le laisser, mais après que j'ai eu protesté contre le traitement de Grenik sur Raven puis négocié avec lui, il a changé d'avis.

Fili se retourna vers la pièce principale ou Kili était toujours allongé sur le sol entrain de dormir.

- Ça peut ne pas avoir d'importance s'il ne regagne pas ses forces.

- Fili, s'il te plait, Bilbo tendit la main pour la poser par dessus de celle du guerrier Firebeard. Pourquoi lui ?

- Il est d'Erebor, Bilbo. Erebor ! Y a-t-il eu quelqu'un d'autre d'Erebor depuis que ma mère a été capturée ? Il est comme un parent pour moi s'il est d'Erebor. Je veux tout entendre à propos de l'endroit d'où était ma mère et lui pourrait me le dire. Toutes les histoires qu'il pourrait partager avec nous la nuit autour du feu. Et regarde-le, il avait l'air si effrayé, si terrifié quand la patrouille de Darek l'a rapporté. Mince, blessé, à peine capable de tenir debout il aurait été mort en quelques jours dans la misère. Je voulais le ramener ici, le protéger. Et il y a… il y a quelque chose d'autre à propos de lui, Bilbo. Ses cheveux, ses yeux. J'ai été attiré par lui.

- Donc tu ressens comme s'il était de la famille parce qu'il est d'Erebor.

- Oui. Il appartient au peuple de ma mère.

- Et tu as été attiré par lui.

Les joues de Fili rougirent.

- Oui, je suppose.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ?

- Rien. Je n'attends rien de lui. Je veux juste le garder sauf. Tu sais, je rapporterais tous les esclaves ici pour les mettre en sécurité si je le pouvais. La plupart ne mérite pas la mort. Beaucoup servent bien leur maître et devrait donc être bien traités.

Bilbo soupira Fili était un Firebeard beaucoup plus attentionné que la plupart des autres, mais parfois il glissait à nouveau dans les idéaux de l'esclavage inculqués par son défunt père, sa famille et le reste du village. Le hobbit se leva et retourna à son ragoût, le retirant du feu et le posant sur le comptoir en céramique. Il valait mieux éviter ce sujet.

- C'est très bien tout ça, mais je crains que celui-là ne finisse par périr s'il n'a rien à faire. Comme Gildin. Elle respire toujours mais elle n'est plus en vie, Fili. Raven était un guerrier. Il ne va pas accepter l'inactivité.

- Il peut t'aider en cuisine.

- Fili, j'ai bien peur que tu n'aies pas pensé à tout. Un guerrier n'acceptera pas d'être, ni un esclave ni loin de chez lui.

- Alors aide moi à le garder heureux, Bilbo. À le garder sauf. Il finira par accepter sa situation ici. Je préfèrerais ne pas avoir à le forcer mais je le ferais pour le sauver.

- Je vais essayer Fili. Je ferais de mon mieux.

Il saisit la miche de pain et trancha deux bouts puis les déposa dans une assiette près du blond, suivit d'un petit bol d'une de ses meilleurs sauces chutney. Il attrapa ensuite un bol en bois et prit des cuillères du ragout pour en verser dedans avant de le tendre à Fili.

- Tu as bien plus de pouvoir que j'en aie pour le rendre heureux. Mais j'essaierais.

Fili sourit.

- Merci, Bilbo. Tu es un ami.

Bilbo reporta son attention sur le ragoût, acceptant le meilleur compliment qu'il pouvait recevoir en temps qu'esclave. Il se servit de la soupe et les deux mangèrent silencieusement avant de retourner dans la pièce principale pour jouer aux cartes ainsi qu'à d'autres jeux, Kili toujours à leurs pieds. Le feu crépitait, projetant lumières et ombres à travers la pièce alors qu'ils jouaient. Fili rigolait mais jamais sans inquiétude et jetait souvent des coups d'œil au jeune nain devant le feu. Finalement, Bilbo abaissa ses cartes, et observa le Firebeard. Il était distrait et jouait terriblement mal ce soir. Et il fixait désormais uniquement la pile devant le feu.

- Fili ?

Bilbo posa ses cartes.

- Fili, s'il te plait.

Le blond tressaillit et se retourna vers Bilbo en soulevant à nouveau ses cartes.

- Oui ? À mon tour ?

- J'ai besoin de dormir, Fili. Le ragoût est toujours chaud. Je l'ai mit à côté du feu. Tu devrais le faire manger un peu quand il se réveillera. Il doit se nourrir pour aller mieux.

Fili hocha la tête.

- Merci Bilbo. Je vais attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Bonne nuit.

Bilbo pénétra alors dans la petite pièce qu'il pouvait appeler sienne et ferma la porte. Fili gagna le sol et fit courir ses doigts à travers les beaux cheveux noirs reposant sur la fourrure grise. La peau du nain d'Erebor était froide et humide alors il écarta la fourrure et le prit dans ses bras, le gardant une nouvelle fois étroitement contre lui. Fasciné, il observa les cheveux noirs et essaya de se rappeler l'apparence de sa mère. Il se souvenait qu'elle aussi avait les cheveux noirs il lui arrivait de jouer avec les tresses sur le côté de son visage. Ses cheveux étaient seulement légèrement plus foncés que les ecchymoses qu'elle avait eu l'habitude d'avoir sur ses joues. Elle lui disait que ça allait, que ça ne lui faisait pratiquement pas mal que c'était de sa faute parce qu'elle avait désobéit à son père et que Fili devait obéir à son père.

Le blond grimaça au souvenir. Il embrassa le front de Kili et le sentit devenir rigide. Il se recula pour découvrir deux grands yeux bruns élargis par la peur le fixant. Fili l'étendit doucement et il put voir le corps du nain svelte se relaxer.

- Rah-ven, tu devrais manger, dit Fili en regardant les yeux noirs du nain se cligner en réponse, ne comprenant pas ses mots.

Il sourit et se releva pour aller dans la cuisine. Il remplit un bol de la soupe chaude de Bilbo. Le brun observa le Firebeard et regarda autour de lui avec confusion la dernière chose dont il devait probablement se souvenir devait d'être dehors, dans l'enclos, après avoir rendu visite au forgeron et au tailleur. Kili s'assit et rapporta ses genoux contre son torse en fixant le feu.

- Mange.

Fili s'assit à côté de lui sur la fourrure et poussa le bol entre ses mains. Kili secoua la tête alors il reprit le bol puis prit une cuillerée qu'il apporta à ses lèvres. Le nain mangerait et Fili espérait qu'il le ferait de lui même. L'odeur de la viande, des légumes et des herbes remplie la pièce et Kili se pencha pour regarder à l'intérieur du bol. Après une longue pause, il prit la cuillère et avala le bouillon avant de replonger sa cuillère pour en prendre plus. Fili sourit tout en tenant le bol devant lui.

- Mange, Rah-ven, répéta-t-il et semblant comprendre, le jeune nain en prit une nouvelle bouchée.

- Ray-ven, dit Kili. Ray-ven. Raven. Mon oncle m'appelait son petit raven.

Il prit une nouvelle gorgée.

- Ray-ven. C'est un oiseau.

Il s'affala en avant, les paupières une nouvelle fois à moitié clause à cause de l'épuisement et sans se soucier que Fili ne comprendrait pas son explication en langage courant.

Le Firebeard le regarda les sourcils froncés, l'écoutant répéter son nom puis fit de même :

- Ray-ven. Ray-ven ?

Il aida Kili à se rasseoir.

- Oui.

Le brun prit quelques bouchées de plus avant de reposer la cuillère quand ses paupières se fermèrent.

- Raven.

- Raven.

Fili prit la cuillère et la déposa dans le bol de soupe à moitié finit. Il tendit les bras et secoua doucement Kili pour le réveiller et le mener au petit coin avant de l'aider à retourner dans la chambre. Comme à l'accoutumée, Bilbo avait allumé le feu dans sa chambre et il se consumait maintenant agréablement. Il dirigea Kili du côté du lit opposé à la porte, le plaça sous les fourrures et attisa le feu. Il s'assit ensuite au bord du lit en attendant que les respirations profondes signifiant le sommeil de l'autre nain arrivent. À sa plus grande surprise, la main du brun émergea de dessous les couvertures et s'empara de la sienne. Est-ce que Kili avait vraiment voulu lui tenir la main ou son esprit était-il ailleurs à cause de l'épuisement ? Il ne retira pas sa main et continua d'écouter sa respiration. Il tendit son autre main, faisant doucement courir ses doigts le long de la joue du brun puis à travers ses cheveux. Une fois que sa respiration lui indiqua qu'il était profondément endormi, le blond s'autorisa enfin à le quitter. Fili se déshabilla et se dirigea en direction du bain, laissant le nain dormir profondément dans son propre lit.

* * *

><p>Je rappelle (on ne sait jamais) que <em>Ray-ven<em> est la prononciation anglaise. Apparemment, Fili a le même accent que nous puisqu'il prononce _Rah-ven_ ;)

Merci pour vos review, je suis contente et rassurée que ma traduction soit satisfaisante :)


	6. Frustrations

Suite à certaines reviews reçus au chapitre précédent, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais peut-être fais une erreur. En effet, je ne l'ai pas mentionné avant mais dans quelques chapitres, il y aura un peu de slash. Ca ne dominera pas l'histoire mais il y en aura. Donc voilà je le mentionne maintenant pour celles/ceux que ça dérange. Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas l'avoir fait avant...

* * *

><p>Deux semaines de plus passèrent. Comme la plupart des autres jours, Kili dormit jusque tard dans la matinée. Il était toujours entrain de guérir des semaines qu'il avait passé sur la route et avec peu à faire, il dormait pour faire passer le temps. D'une manière générale, il se sentait bien mieux que la première fois qu'il était arrivé. Tous les matins Fili disait à Bilbo qu'ils allaient l'attendre patiemment et celui ci gardait alors la nourriture de Kili chaude dans la cheminée de la cuisine. Peu avant midi, le brun déambula finalement dans la pièce commune, ses cheveux pointant dans des angles étranges et jetant momentanément un œil à Fili et Bilbo. Les deux étaient assis côte à côte sur le banc couvert de fourrure, Fili faisant sa maroquinerie et Bilbo quelques points de coutures.<p>

- Faim, dit simplement Kili en progressant à travers la cuisine.

Fili regarda Bilbo.

- Il a dit qu'il avait faim, traduisit-il, je vais m'assurer qu'il trouve sa nourriture et lui demander s'il est prêt à sortir aujourd'hui.

Bilbo se releva et suivit Kili dans la cuisine.

- Merci Bilbo, répondit Fili en ramassant une bande de cuire et ses outils pour travailler le souple matériel alors qu'il laissait le hobbit parler à Kili dans la langue courante du sud au sud des montagnes. Il devrait bientôt avoir à apprendre la langue locale.

Kili était debout au comptoir dans la cuisine et avait trouvé l'assiette mise de côté pour lui avec du pain et des œufs. Il prit une bouchée tout en s'appuyant contre le comptoir.

- Assieds-toi, Kili. Prends une chaise et mange.

- Je suis bien ici.

- Assieds-toi ou Fili viendra ici lui même pour t'aider à t'asseoir. Il n'aime pas que tu te tiennes près des couteaux. Il te l'a déjà dit. S'il te plait ne le contrarie pas.

Kili grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible et emporta son assiette en direction de la table, frappant le blanc du pied avec colère puis s'asseyant. Bilbo lui apporta un verre de lait et s'assit en face.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il soucieux pour le jeune nain.

- Rien.

Kili enfourna plus d'œufs dans sa bouche tout en gardant ses yeux fixés sur son repas.

Bilbo fronça les sourcils au mensonge pur et simple de Kili mais n'insista pas ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'être combatif.

- Est-ce que tu te sens assez bien pour sortir ?

Le jeune nain se redressa soudainement, sa fourchette tapant contre l'assiette.

- On sort aujourd'hui ?

- Oui. Le soleil brille alors il ne fera pas trop froid. Il faut qu'on aille chercher ton nouveau collier, tes menottes et aussi les nouveaux vêtements que Nurek t'as fabriqué.

- Oh, c'est tout ? Ensuite nous allons revenir, nous asseoir toute la journée et ne rien faire. Encore.

- Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire, Kili ? Je suis sur que Fili fera ce qu'il peut pour te rendre heureux.

- Je veux chasser, errer dans la forêt. Explorer. Pratiquer mon archerie. M'entrainer avec les autres.

Bilbo pencha la tête sur le côté, ressentant de la sympathie pour Kili. Le nain était entrain de regagner son énergie mais il ne pouvait plus l'évacuer et sa frustration grandissait maintenant de jour en jour. Tout juste comme Bilbo l'avait prédit et en avait mis en garde Fili.

- Il fait trop froid ici pour passer beaucoup de temps dehors. Les Firebeards restent à l'intérieur autant qu'ils le peuvent durant les mois les plus froids. Nous pourrions t'apprendre les jeux de cartes auxquels nous jouons le soir.

Dans un emportement inattendu, Kili se releva et envoya son assiette voler contre le mur. Bilbo bondit sur le côté alors qu'elle se fracassait en morceaux.

- Je ne veux pas jouer à des jeux ! Eclata le nain en hurlant. Je veux juste sortir d'ici ! Je ne supporte plus ça !

Des pas lourd résonnèrent sur la pierre et Kili eut à peine le temps de se retourner que les bras de Fili s'enroulaient autour de lui pour l'immobiliser.

- Rin fa, Raven ! Cria la voix en colère dans son oreille.

- Fili a dit ne fait pas ça, Raven. Rin fa signifie « ne fait pas ça ». Rin signifie « non ».

Le Firebeard regarda Bilbo avec approbation alors qu'il tenait toujours fermement le nain qui se débattait.

- Rin, Raven.

- Laisse-moi partir ! Protesta le brun en essayant de se dégager. Mon nom est Kili ! Je suis Kili et je n'ai rien à faire ici ! Lâche moi !

- Arrêtes de lutter Raven et nous pourrons essayer de trouver une solution.

Bilbo avança et plaça une main douce sur le bras de Kili pour essayer de le calmer. Celui ci essaya seulement de se dégager mais Fili continua de le tenir alors qu'il grognait, ses muscles affaiblis fléchissant de plus en plus.

Le blond gronda et raffermit sa prise sur le nain qui continuait de se débattre.

- Bilbo, dis-lui que s'il n'arrête pas de se débattre je vais l'enfermer dans la salle de bain jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme pendant que nous serons ailleurs. Ou alors il peut venir avec nous s'il se comporte bien. Dis-lui que ce n'est pas la manière dont un esclave devrait agir et que dans une autre maison il serait sévèrement battu.

Bilbo hocha la tête et traduisit les instructions du Firebeard mots pour mots. Kili avait commencé de se calmer jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la dernière phrase.

- Oh, battu sévèrement dans n'importe quelle autre maison ? Alors c'est de la bonté ? Hurla-t-il en commençant une nouvelle fois de se débattre alors que Bilbo le suppliait d'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'une main glisse au cou du brun et serre.

La main de Kili remonta, agrippant le bras entrain de le blesser et tirant dessus en haletant. Sa vision s'assombrit et ses bras chutèrent mollement le long de son corps, incapable de combattre plus longtemps. La main et les bras le lâchèrent et il s'effondra sur le sol de pierre froid à court de souffle.

Fili grogna et lui parla directement dans le dialecte des Firebeard :

- Tu te comporteras bien tant que tu seras dans cette maison, Raven. Et tu vas venir avec nous aujourd'hui, est-ce que tu comprends ?

Toujours aux alentours et regardant Fili se tenir au dessus du nain face contre terre sur la pierre, Bilbo commença une nouvelle fois de traduire :

- Raven, Fili dit –

- Non, Bilbo, l'interrompit le blond, ne lui dit rien. Il devinera par lui même les mots plus tard. Je me fiche qu'il comprenne maintenant ou non.

Fili tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la pièce principale.

Bilbo regarda entre les deux, voulant suivre Fili mais voulant aussi réconforter le nain au sol.

- Tu vois ? Pantela Kili du sol, la gorge endolorie.

La pierre froide était désormais rafraichissante et il accueillit avec soulagement la pression fraiche contre sa joue.

- C'est un barbare, exactement comme les autres.

- Tu as cassé une assiette.

Bilbo glissa à terre aux côtés de Kili, tendant ensuite le bras pour frotter doucement sa main en cercle sur le dos du brun.

- Il va être en colère maintenant.

- Nous sommes captifs. Je déteste cet endroit, Bilbo, dit le jeune nain avec la respiration sifflante.

- Essaye de t'en accommoder, Kili.

- Je ne veux pas. Je vais rentrer chez moi.

Bilbo soupira et se releva.

- Bien, alors jusqu'à ce que tu le fasses, essaye de faire de ton mieux. Fili a dit que tu allais sortir maintenant. Tu ferais mieux de t'habiller pour l'extérieur.

Il tendit une main au nain qui la prit et se releva, balançant et serrant sa tête entre ses mains.

- Mm, fit Kili en fermant les yeux, ca ne fait pas du bien.

- Il essayait juste de t'arrêter avant que tu ne te blesses toi ou quelqu'un d'autre.

- En me blessant.

- Nain buté, grommela Bilbo en se détournant.

Frustré par l'esprit auto destructeur de Kili, le hobbit lui rappela de s'habiller puis se dirigea dans la pièce principale où Fili était assis avec sa maroquinerie, grommelant avec colère et poussant son outil pointu à travers le cuir bien trop dur. Il perça soudainement son pouce placé de l'autre côté du cuir.

- Oh Fili, soupira Bilbo, attrapant un bout de tissu du manteau.

Il s'assit à côté du Firebeard et tira sa main sur ses genoux pour presser le tissu sur son doigt saignant. Fili grogna et poussa son travail sur le côté.

- Nous devrions bientôt y aller. Dis lui qu'il a dix minutes ou alors je le sortirais qu'il soit habillé ou non.

- Je lui ai dit de se dépêcher, répondit Bilbo, il commence de s'agiter, Fili. Il n'est pas habitué à rester assis à l'intérieur.

- Il apprendra à faire avec.

Bilbo se releva pour aller dans sa chambre.

- Fichus nains têtus, marmonna-t-il en attrapant son manteau, son collier et ses menottes avant de commencer à les installer avec sa clé.

- Prends quelques miches de pain, Bilbo. Nous en donnerons à tous ceux que nous croiserons, dit Fili tout en suçant son pouce en sang jusqu'à ce que le saignement diminue.

Il glissa dans ses propres bottes puis attrapa les entraves de fer de Kili. Il souleva le lourd métal dans sa main en fronçant les sourcils. Il pensait qu'aucun esclave ne méritait un tel cruel rappel de leur servitude ils étaient de toute façon bloqués par la localisation isolée du village. Cela devrait être utilisé seulement comme une punition et non quotidiennement.

Le nain aux cheveux noir était toujours dans la chambre de Fili, là ou celui-ci le couchait toutes les nuits. Il réalisa que le jeune nain s'endormait toujours plus tôt ou se réveillait toujours plus tard et ne savait ainsi pas que Fili partageait le grand lit avec lui toutes les nuits. Il était encore trop tôt pour lui autoriser une autre chambre Fili voulait le garder en vue autant que possible. Il entra dans la chambre Kili était assis de l'autre côté du lit fixant le mur mais habillé pour sortir excepté pour son manteau. Le Firebeard voulait lui montrer de la gentillesse mais il ne pouvait pas permettre aux crises de colères de Kili de rester impunies. Il ne pouvait pas permettre au nain d'Erebor de continuer de se mettre lui même ou Bilbo en danger. Tout emportement similaire devant un autre Firebeard aurait de graves conséquences.

- Raven, dit-il sévèrement.

Le brun fixait le mur, comme s'il était en transe. Fili rejeta ses épaules en arrière et avança devant lui avec le collier.

- Raven, dit-il encore une fois. Mais il ne reçu aucune réponse.

Il se pencha alors en avant et glissa le collier autour du mince cou, piégeant les cheveux en même temps. C'est alors seulement que Kili roula au loin, lui lança un regard furieux et tira sur le collier pour le retirer. Fili se jeta au dessus de lui, tenant le plus petit nain en dessous de lui puis sortant sa clé. Il se soumettrait c'était le seul moyen pour le garder sauf. Fili attrapa ses poignets et les coinça sur le côté, puis se pencha en avant pour refermer le collier en place. Il tendit la main en arrière et se saisit des menottes. Quand il se retourna, le nain d'Erebor éclaircit sa gorge et cracha, le crachat atterrissant sur la joue de Fili.

Malgré sa gentillesse, Fili restait un Firebeard et avait apprit le tempérament vif des nains aux cheveux rouge. Il devint furieux. Son bras s'éleva et il gifla la joue du nain coincé en dessous de lui. Il s'arrêta en ressentant une pointe de culpabilité mais se rappela que le brun avait besoin qu'on corrige son attitude. Pour le sauver de bien pire. Et il le gifla une nouvelle fois. Et une troisième fois. Kili resta immobile et stupéfait, la respiration lourde. Fili reprit les menottes et les referma autour des poignets du jeune nain. Il entra ensuite dans la pièce commune où Bilbo était debout, la bouche ouverte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? J'ai entendu –

- Il est insolent. Je fais des efforts mais il n'en fait aucun, grogna Fili en dépassant Bilbo pour se saisir de la chaine et du cadenas que Kili avait dû porter la première nuit.

- Tu n'as jamais été si difficile Bilbo. Aucun des autres que nous croisons ne répondent aussi rudement ou violement. Pourquoi lui, fait-il ça?

- La plupart des esclaves que nous croisons ici sont faible à cause de la faim ou sont régulièrement battu et n'ont donc aucune énergie, répondit le hobbit.

Fili grogna puis secoua la tête.

- Apporte moi un des torchons.

- Est-ce qu'il est blessé ?

- Fais juste ce que je te dit, répondit sévèrement le Firebeard.

Bilbo courut dans la cuisine, inquiet que Fili s'en soit pris au nain en captivité et l'ait blessé. Il trouva un tissu propre, remplis un verre d'eau clair pour nettoyer les blessures puis les rapporta à Fili.

Celui-ci disparut dans la chambre avec les deux. Il redressa Kili en position assise et pressa le verre d'eau à ses lèvres. Le brun le regarda avec des yeux fatigués et blessés mais Fili se détourna. Ce nouvel esclave avait besoins d'être puni, d'apprendre où était sa place. Ou autrement, il se ferait tuer par le clan. Une fois que le verre fut fini, Fili le laissa tomber sur les peaux du lit puis reprit la chaine pour la faire passer à travers les lourde entraves de fer qu'il referma avec très peu d'espace. Les mains de Kili furent alors tirées près de son cou. Fili le tira alors hors du lit par ses chaines et le poussa en avant. Il se plaça ensuite derrière lui et glissa le tissu entre ses lèvres pour l'attacher étroitement derrière sa tête.

- Mmph ! Bafouilla Kili à travers le tissu, tournant sa tête pour essayer de le déloger. Fili l'attrapa par l'épaule et le poussa en avant en direction de la pièce commune. Bilbo qui attendait patiemment sur le banc avec son sac de cuir hoqueta.

- Fili ! Qu'es-tu es entrain de lui faire !

Il bondit sur ses pieds, avança vers les deux nains et leva sa main sur le visage de Kili. Les yeux noirs de celui-ci le regardèrent tristement. Le hobbit retira sa main quand le Firebeard avança entre eux.

- Dis lui qu'une fois qu'il aura promit d'arrêter de cracher, je lui retirerais.

- Tu vas seulement faire en sorte qu'il te déteste plus en agissant ainsi !

- S'il agit comme ça à l'extérieur, les autres vont le tuer. Il a besoin de comprendre comment il est censé se comporter. Je ne lui aurais pas mit la chaine s'il ne s'était pas battu et je ne l'aurais pas bâillonné s'il n'avait pas craché.

Les épaules de Bilbo s'affaissèrent et il avança vers le jeune nain aux cheveux noirs.

- Oh, Raven, dit-il en jetant un œil au blond alors qu'il parlait en langue courante, tu t'es attiré toi même cette punition. Sois bon avec Fili et il le sera en retours avec toi.

Kili marmonna silencieusement et baissa les yeux, secouant ses poignets faisant s'ébranler la chaine. Le regard défiant du brun était parti, remplacé par le regard effrayé que Bilbo avait vu lors son premier jour ici.

- Fili, est-ce vraiment nécessaire de lui faire ça ?

- Oui. Il n'est peut-être pas à l'aise, mais de cette manière là, il apprendra. Il les portera aujourd'hui dans le village et je lui retirerai quand nous serons rentrés. Les autres vont finalement pouvoir être convaincu que je suis capable de discipliner un esclave, alors il y a aussi un avantage à cela.

Fili attrapa le manteau de Kili et le drapa autour de lui, refermant les liens au dessus de ses mains attachées. Le brun jeta un dernier regard en l'air avant que ses yeux soient soit une nouvelle fois opprimés quand Fili lui rendit un regard noir. Bilbo grommela pour lui même, commençant de devenir rapidement irrité avec cette situation.


	7. Esclavage

Bilbo marchait devant Fili et Kili. Le Firebeard gardait une main sur l'épaule du nain attaché et bâillonné tout en le poussant le long du chemin. Après avoir partiellement fondu au soleil, la neige s'était ensuite rendurcît et craquait maintenant sous les pieds. Plusieurs nains étaient dehors, découpant les carcasses qui pendaient à l'extérieur de leur maison et s'occupant du bétail. Certains étaient entrain d'abattre une vache et Bilbo se détourna alors que les nains rigolaient de l'agonie de l'animal.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à la forge du forgeron sans voir aucun autre esclave. Bilbo serra son sac de cuir remplit avec les miches de pain et fronça les sourcils tout en jetant un œil en arrière à Fili et Kili. Le brun regardait ses pieds, gardant sa tête et ses yeux vers le sol. Avec ses bras maintenu le long de son corps, il luttait pour garder l'équilibre. Bilbo fut content qu'il eu la tête baissée il n'avait pas besoin d'énerver d'autres nain ce jour là. Il considéra un instant que Fili puisse avoir raison. Aussi cruel que cela semblait, Kili serait sauf de cette manière. Le blond surveillait les alentours alors qu'ils marchaient, son visage ne laissant transparaitre aucune émotion. Le forgeron ouvrit sa porte en grand et accueillit Fili en le tirant dans une étreinte. Bilbo garda précautionneusement son regard loin du visage du Firebeard.

- Bilbo, Raven. Venez, dit Fili en avançant sous la porte de la forge.

Le charbon brillait et la barbe du Firebeard avait été tressée vers l'arrière, loin de son torse nu. Il était couvert de crasse et de transpiration et attrapa un tissu pour essuyer la saleté. Il indiqua une salle sur le côté et s'y dirigea pour s'asseoir sur un fauteuil confortable puis offrit à Fili celui à l'opposé.

Fili jeta un coup d'œil en arrière à Bilbo et Kili. Ils avaient tout les deux leurs têtes vers le bas, et le blond ressentit à la fois de la reconnaissance et de la culpabilité face à l'obéissance de Kili.

- Ah, est-ce que tu souhaites attacher tes esclaves ? Demanda le forgeron en se relevant. Tu vas être content ! Ranek a commandé quelques crochets dans sa maison l'esclave qu'il a prit du raid du début d'été était très désobéissant. On a installé un morceau de métal dans le sol et il y a attaché son esclave jour et nuit. Le nain ne peu plus ni courir ni se battre, sourit-il, plus que fier de lui même. J'en ai ajouté un ici dans l'atelier, comme ça, mes clients peuvent laisser leurs esclaves sans aucune préoccupation pendant qu'ils s'occupent de leurs affaires.

Le front de Fili se plissa.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire, Rignor.

- Sottises. Laisse moi te montrer. Cependant je n'ai qu'un seul crochet, alors je ne peux pas les enchainer tout les deux.

Le nain se dirigea prêt de l'esclave le plus proche, Kili, et agrippa son poignet. La chaine s'ébranla et le forgeron fit une pause pour regarder au sol. Il attrapa ensuite le menton de Kili pour le relever et regarder la lourde chaine et le bâillon. Les yeux du brun se précipitèrent sur le mur.

- Alors celui-ci a été désobéissant ? Ce n'est pas ton genre d'enchainer un esclave, Fili.

Le blond se releva pour se rapprocher de Kili mais hésita à interrompre le forgeron. Trop de gentillesse envers les esclaves causerait aux autres de lui en vouloir encore plus et ils n'hésiteraient pas à utiliser cela contre le guerrier ou ses esclaves. Il baissa alors les bras et hocha la tête.

- Il est insolent, se débat et crache, répondit-il. Je corrige son comportement.

Le forgeron arbora un large sourire.

- Je suis content d'entendre ça. Peut-être que tu n'es pas aussi si doux que nous le croyons.

Fili baissa la tête pour cacher son froncement de sourcils.

- Bilbo se comporte bien, ça n'avait jamais été nécessaire avant. Le nouveau me teste.

- Alors viens. Peut-être que tu as besoin d'un crochet chez toi pour attacher ton nain, rigola le Firebeard en tirant Kili par sa chaine pour l'amener dans un coin près de la porte d'entrée.

- À terre, grogna le forgeron mais Kili resta debout la tête basse, ne comprenant pas et ne réalisant même pas qu'on s'adressait à lui.

- À terre ! Cria-t-il encore une fois en poussant le brun sur ses genoux.

Kili hurla derrière son bâillon alors que ses genoux heurtaient le sol dur. Bilbo lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet, ses yeux se déplaçant ensuite sur Fili qui semblait également frustré mais qui retenait néanmoins sa langue.

- Tu vois, nous avons posé un crochet dans la pierre avec du mortier.

Rignor s'agenouilla, tira la chaine tendue, forçant la tête de Kili vers le sol. Il glissa un anneau à travers la chaine, le resserra et se releva. La tête de Kili frotta contre la chaine alors qu'il tentait de trouver une position confortable sur ses genoux.

- Oui, c'est pas mal, dit neutralement Fili.

À l'intérieur sa colère commençait de gronder ; mais il fut plus avisé que de laisser son tempérament se dévoiler ici.

- Pour toi Fili, un si bon client, je pourrais t'en poser un gratuitement, dit fièrement le forgeron. Ensuite tu pourras entrainer ton esclave plus facilement.

Rignor poussa Kili avec son pied et récolta un gémissement du nain.

Fili tressaillît légèrement.

- Je te tiendrais au courant.

- C'est très bon pour eux. Ils apprennent à se courber correctement et à garder leurs yeux au sol.

- Peut-on revenir à nos affaires, Rignor ? Je suis venu pour les nouvelles entraves de Kili, dit impatiemment Fili.

- Bien sur. Viens, assied toi à nouveau, je vais apporter un peu de bière.

- Rapidement alors.

Fili n'avait aucun désir de laisser Kili au sol plus longtemps.

Le forgeron se força à sourire et quitta Fili et les deux esclaves. Le blond se tourna alors vers Bilbo :

- Dis lui que je suis désolé pour ça et que nous allons bientôt partir. Fais vite.

Bilbo hocha la tête et se déplaça auprès de Kili pour poser une main douce sur le dos du nain mais celui-ci sursauta et essaya de se dégager.

- C'est Bilbo, Kili, murmura-t-il, Fili te dit qu'il est désolé pour ce que le forgeron t'a fait. Nous allons essayer de partir rapidement. S'il te plait, reste assis silencieusement.

Quelque part en dessous, la forme courbée émit une triste plainte. Bilbo sentit son cœur se comprimer et passa doucement ses doigts à travers les cheveux du jeune nain.

- Bilbo ! Siffla Fili et le hobbit se releva rapidement pour retourner à côté de lui en baissant la tête alors que le Firebeard approchait.

Rignor revint dans la pièce et passa un mug à Fili, le collier et les menottes dans son autre main.

- Les voilà. Je ne suis pas certain de pourquoi tu en as besoin. S'il se comporte mal alors tu vas surement le punir avec ceux qu'il porte maintenant.

Fili pris un instant pour sourire tout en prenant les entraves de ses mains.

- Bien sur. Mais quand il se comportera mieux, il portera les plus légères. Ainsi les plus lourdes s'applique seulement comme une punition, tu comprends ? Ca aide à renforcer un comportement positif.

Rignor inclina la tête sur le côté.

- Je suppose que ca marche aussi. Ou bien tu gardes les lourdes tout le temps et les attaches au sol quand ils sont mauvais, ou quand ils t'ennuis.

Les Firebeard rigola, fier de lui même. Bilbo prit une profonde respiration et jeta un œil à Kili qui était maintenant visiblement entrain de trembler. Il essaya de donner discrètement un petit coup de coude à Fili mais il aperçut le Firebeard leur faisant face et arrêta.

- Ma méthode est très efficace, rétorqua Fili, Bilbo n'est-il pas l'esclave qui se comporte le mieux de tout le village ?

Le blond prit ensuite une grande gorgée de bière.

Rignor hocha la tête.

- C'est vrai. Et ses plats sont excellents. Que dirais-tu que j'installe deux crochets en échange de dix des pâtisseries de Bilbo ? C'est un fantastique deal pour toi mon ami.

Bilbo grogna presque et fut certain que Fili ressentait la même chose que lui.

- Je te laisserais savoir, répondit Fili encore une fois en donnant le nouveau collier et les menottes à Bilbo qui les glissa dans le sac de cuir. Maintenant si tu pouvais libérer mon autre esclave, nous avons encore d'autres affaires à régler aujourd'hui.

Rignor se releva et avança pour s'agenouiller et défaire la boucle retenant Kili au sol. Il agrippa la chaine et tira durement le jeune nain sur ses pieds.

- Est-ce que tu as pensé à couper ses cheveux et raser cette petite barbe ? Ca les garde plus froid et plus coopérant.

Il souleva ensuite la fourrure attachée autour du torse de Kili.

- C'est un peu excessif pour un esclave, non ?

- Tu es une véritable source de conseils Rignor, répondit Fili neutralement. Je garderais aussi ça à l'esprit. Merci beaucoup pour tes idées.

Fili prit la chaine des mains de Rignor et tira Kili devant lui pour réarranger la fourrure de manière à ce qu'elle couvre les bras du brun. Kili regarda brièvement en l'air, croisa ses yeux puis regarda à nouveau ailleurs. Fili fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la porte, poussant doucement Bilbo et Kili devant lui.

- Merci, on se revoit la prochaine fois que j'aurais besoin de tes services.

- Bientôt j'espère ! Le Firebeard fit joyeusement signe de devant sa porte.

- Idiot, grommela Fili en gardant une main sur l'épaule de Kili, désirant l'emmener lui et Bilbo loin du forgeron. Le brun trembla et Fili s'arrêta. La dernière fois que Kili avait été à l'extérieur, il était tombé inconscient après avoir tremblé. Il l'observa avec inquiétude, tendant la main pour relever la tête du nain en direction de la sienne. Il plongea ses yeux dans les grands bruns.

- Bientôt, Raven. Nous allons bientôt rentrer à la maison et ta punition sera levée.

L'esclave détourna le regard et Fili le libéra avec un soupir en se rappelant qu'il ne pouvait pas encore comprendre son langage.

Le Firebeard savait qu'il devrait maintenant mettre fin à la punition, mais les commentaires de Rignor étaient restés coincés dans sa tête. Ils pensaient que Fili était trop doux. Il essayait de cacher son réel ressenti à propos de l'esclavage dans le village, mais cela devenait difficile quand il ne pouvait se résigner à blesser les innocents qui étaient trainés ici. Les autres proclamaient que les esclaves le méritaient à cause de leurs faiblesses et de leur infériorité face au clan Firebeard. Fili savait que la plupart aimaient simplement la sensation de pouvoir sur un autre. Il devait admettre que plus jeune il avait trouvé cela attirant. Néanmoins, son état d'esprit changea rapidement quand il prit Bilbo avec lui après la mort de son père. Il regrettait maintenant la manière dont il avait traité Bilbo dans ses jeunes années pas aussi cruellement que certains mais pas aussi gentiment qu'il aurait dû. Il releva la tête et se refocalisa sur sa tache, guidant Kili avec attention.

Plus loin le long de la clôture, ils atteignirent la maison du tailleur. Nurek fit rentrer le groupe et Bilbo se dirigea dans la petite pièce sur le côté dans laquelle Nurek l'autorisait toujours à aller s'asseoir avec Gildin. La naine lourdement enceinte était assise recroquevillée sur une chaise avec une couverture sur son corps. Aujourd'hui, elle fixait le mur.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Fili ?

Nurek regarda Kili de haut en bas quand il remarqua la chaine.

- C'est très inhabituel de ta part. Pourquoi a-t-il eu besoin de la chaine ?

- Il est devenu très en colère ce matin. J'essaye de le calmer et de l'empêcher de se blesser lui ou Bilbo.

Fili attrapa le coude de Kili pour l'emmener dans la pièce sur le côté et l'asseoir à côté de Bilbo. Le blond remarqua alors avec soulagement que les tremblements avaient cessé.

- Ah, je comprends, expliqua Nurek, Gildin faisait des crises quand elle est arrivée. Elle avait l'habitude de me mordre et me combattre. Imagine si elle avait fait une crise pendant que ton oncle ou quelqu'un d'autre était ici ? J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Ca lui a prit quelques mois pour devenir plus agréable. Maintenant elle est acceptable.

Fili jeta un œil à la naine sans vie en fronçant les sourcils.

- Acceptable, marmonna-t-il. Qu'as-tu as fait pour la calmer sans la blesser ?

- J'ai appris quelques tours, ceux que le vieux Selsiv m'a montré. Des techniques similaires à celles qui marchent sur les animaux. Ce n'est pas comme si les esclaves étaient bien plus intelligents que le bétail, alors ces tours marchent très bien.

Fili hocha la tête, n'agréant pas avec tous les commentaires, mais sachant que Nurek n'était pas non plus excessivement cruel.

- Quels tours ?

- Chaleur et pression. Selsiv dit que si tu coinces un taureau dans un petit espace, surtout si tu peux pousser quelque chose dessus, comme une porte, il va devenir immobile. Et ajoute la chaleur. Une créature qui a plus chaud ralentie. Alors j'ai commencé d'enrouler Gildin dans des fourrures et j'ai utilisé des lanières de cuir pour les attacher fermement autour d'elle. Une fois immobile, elle perdait rapidement son esprit de combativité. Je la déplaçais alors près du feu et elle se réchauffait pour finalement s'endormir.

Fili hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas cruel l'esclave se calmerais et ne serait pas blessé.

- Ca semble raisonnable.

- Et les bandeaux. Si tu bandes les yeux d'un animal sauvage, il se soumettra rapidement. J'attachais Gildin dans une chaise et lui bandait les yeux. Elle arrêtait alors de parler et s'immobilisait. Ca ne prenait seulement quelques minutes avant que je puisse la relâcher.

Fili continua de secouer la tête avec intérêt. Si ces techniques pouvaient aider à dompter Kili, alors il les essaierait. Il était content de savoir qu'elle ne causerait aucun dommage permanent sur le jeune nain.

- Ces techniques semblent être plutôt sûr, dit-il.

Nurek se releva.

- Laisse moi t'apporter ta commande. Je ne peux pas rester longtemps. Gildin va bientôt arriver à terme et je dois la laisser aujourd'hui au soin de la sage-femme.

Fili hocha la tête.

- Merci, Nurek. La prochaine fois, j'espère pouvoir entendre les cris d'un bébé ici.

Le tailleur de releva et se déplaça de la pièce de travail vers un placard

- Fili, est-ce que Bilbo a du pain aujourd'hui ? Gildin mange toujours ce qu'il lui laisse.

Fili sourit. Nurek était le seul nain qui était au courant de l'habitude qu'ils avaient de nourrir les autres. Il avait accepter de garder le secret et était heureux qu'ils lui apporte de la nourriture pour elle même s'il elle était déjà bien nourrit.

- Il en a. Bilbo, peut-tu laisser à Gilgin deux miches, s'il te plait ? Appela-t-il en direction de la pièce sur le côté.

- Oui, Maitre Fili.

Nurek sourit chaudement et sortit la pile de vêtements.

- Merci, Fili. Avec l'arrivée du bébé si proche, ça me fait plaisir de la voir manger. Il se déplaça vers une étagère et en sortit autre chose. Tient. La commande pour l'esclave d'Erebor et les lanières que j'utilisais avec Gildin. Il montra les lanières à boucles posées sur le dessus. Elles sont douces mais solide et ne le blesseront pas.

- Merci encore, mon ami. Je ferais cuisiner à Bilbo quelques chose de spécial une fois que le bébé sera là, dit-il en se relevant et en glissant les vêtement et sangles dans le sac de Bilbo. Venez, Bilbo, Raven appela-t-il, en regardant le hobbit se relever et tapoter l'épaule de Gildin comme il le faisait souvent, puis prit le coude de Kili pour le guider à l'extérieur.

Le soleil était bas quand ils sortirent il était tôt dans l'hiver et celui-ci ne restait donc pas longtemps dans le ciel. Fili marcha devant, laissant Bilbo guider Kili alors qu'ils se déplaçaient le long des chemins du villages en direction de leur foyer dans la montagne. Fili avançait aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient à travers le village ; les petits pas de Kili l'obligeant cependant de ralentir et attendre que les deux esclaves le rattrapent. Il s'était une nouvelle fois arrêté, regardant Bilbo mais le hobbit gardait ses yeux uniquement sur Kili, murmurant au nain dans la langue courante Fili n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il disait, mais son instinct lui disait que Bilbo essayait de réconforter le nain. A son plus grand soulagement, il n'entendit pas son nom être prononcé.

- Fili ! L'appela une voix rauque pas loin et le blond tourna la tête pour regarder pas dessus son épaule.

Un des autres leaders de patrouille du village, Darek, marchait vers lui. Les petit os tressés dans sa barbe étaient secoués alors qu'il marchait. Fili jeta un œil en arrière pour s'assurer que Kili et Bilbo était tout les deux derrière lui. Il se redressa et effleura de sa main le pommeau du couteau dans sa ceinture.

- Darek.

- Alors l'esclave d'Erebor est toujours en vie, il regarda au dessus de l'épaule de Fili. Je pensais que tu aurais pris ton plaisir avec lui puis l'aurais emmener dehors pour être chassé. J'attendais ton invitation avec hâte. Essayes-tu de le rendre plus fort pour nous donner un meilleur sport ?

Bilbo jeta un œil à Kili qui gardait sa tête basse, ses cheveux tombant devant son visage. Le hobbit se tourna et essaya de regarder le Firebeard du coin de ses yeux. Darek était un nain connu pour sa cruauté c'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour laquelle il était devenu leader de patrouille si jeune dans sa vie et l'était resté depuis ce jour. Il était rare qu'il rapporte des esclaves en vie. Habituellement ils étaient torturés et tués pour l'amusement de la patrouille lors du voyage. Kili avait dû avoir l'un des autre veillant sur lui pour avoir survécu au voyage en étant une partie du pillage de Darek.

Darek réclamais occasionnellement des esclaves. L'année dernière il avait prit une jeune naine d'un village voisin et l'avait trainé toute nue à travers le village pour ensuite l'emporter chez lui ou ses cris avaient pu être entendu pendant des jours. Fili avait ardemment protesté auprès du Chef de la tribu, arguant qu'un esclave se comportant bien ne devrait pas être sujet à tant de cruauté. Le Chef de la tribu avait alors finalement dit à Darek que les cris gardaient le village éveillé et l'esclave fut emportée hors du village, attachée entièrement nue et ensanglantée à un poteau comme appât pour les loups. Darek et ses nains étaient rentrez chez eux avec beaucoup de loups tués cette nuit là et la jeune naine ne fut jamais ré aperçue. Bilbo grimaça et essaya une nouvelle fois d'oublier. Ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais.

- Dis moi, Fili, Darek tendit son cou derrière le blond pour chercher le nouvel esclave des yeux, est-ce qu'il est bien ? Est-ce qu'il réchauffe ton lit ?

- Il le réchauffe, répondit Fili en essayant de paraître le plus honnête possible, bien qu'il n'ait jamais touché le brun de manière inappropriée.

- Et le hobbit s'occupe t-il toujours bien de ton foyer ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Darek ? Fili baissa son menton et serra sa mâchoire.

- Rien, je souhaite seulement voir comment le foyer de notre plus illustre leader de patrouille se débrouille. Beaucoup d'entre nous se demande pourquoi quelqu'un a besoin de deux esclaves, Fili. C'est plutôt inhabituel. Si tu l'avais prit pour une chasse, alors je comprendrais. Mais ça va faire presque un mois et il vit encore.

- Il a sa place. Je le garderais autant de temps que je le désire.

La lèvre de Darek se retroussa et Fili garda ses yeux fixés sur le leader de patrouille rival. Il n'entendit pas le second de Darek, un jeune nain appelé Coran, se glisser derrière Bilbo et Kili. Coran glissa un bras autour du cou de Kili, trouva la chaine et le tira d'un coup sec en arrière. Bilbo se retourna pour voir les yeux du brun s'écarquiller et un petit cri de surprise sortir de sa bouche alors qu'il se faisait tirer en arrière contre un large torse.

- Fili, cria Bilbo alors que Kili perdait son équilibre mais était maintenu debout par le nain tenant la chaine. Il trébucha et suffoqua alors que le collier s'enfonçait dans son coup mais réussi finalement à repositionner ses pied correctement en dessous de lui.

Le blond se retourna et découvrit Kili entrain de le fixer le brun était clairement effrayé avec aucun moyen pour se défendre. Fili attrapa Bilbo, le tira contre sa hanche alors que les deux autres nains étaient autour d'eux.

- Libère le nain d'Erebor, siffla Fili.

- Oh allons, nous voulons juste jouer nous aussi un peu avec lui.

Coran arbora un large sourire et entremêla ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs pour tirer la tête de Kili en l'air.

- Oh, qu'a-t-il fait, Fili? Bâillonné et enchainé ? Tu ne l'as pas encore brisé ? Allons, nous l'avons ramené presque entièrement brisé, comment n'as tu encore pas pu terminer le travail ? C'est une honte.

Darek rigola et contourna Fili en un large cercle pour venir se tenir à côté de Coran. Il glissa ses doigts entre le collier de fer et la gorge de Kili et les replia pour augmenter la pression. Kili suffoqua alors que Darek et Coran rigolaient, poussant et malmenant le plus mince nain.

Fili tira son couteau et se déplaça rapidement auprès de Coran. Il plaça son couteau à côté de l'oreille de l'autre nain et murmura :

- Je suis tout à fait en droit de te trancher ceci pour avoir touché à mon esclave qui n'a rien fait.

- Il m'a regardé, trembla la voix de Coran.

- Tu mens. Laisse le partir et pousses le en direction du hobbit.

Darek se recula avec un rictus sur le visage alors que Coran poussait violement le brun. Kili trébucha en se prenant les pieds dans les pierres du sentier avant de tomber dans la neige, incapable d'amortir sa propre chute à cause de ses mains attachées. Il grogna quand il s'écrasa au sol, sa tête rebondissant sur le sol. Bilbo s'accroupit et glissa ses mains sous la tête du jeune prince.

- Oh, Kili, murmura-t-il, regarde moi, s'il te plait. Regarde moi.

Deux yeux bruns au bord des larmes se focalisèrent sur Bilbo. Il les referma à nouveau et se tourna vers le sol pour se recroqueviller sur lui même. Le hobbit releva la tête et observa Fili déverser des mots furieux sur les deux autres nains. Fili sentit alors le regard des nains habitant les maison à proximité qui observaient de derrière leur fenêtres et portes. Il voulait porter Kili jusqu'à la maison mais il ne pouvait pas avec tout le monde les observant.

- Remet le sur ses pieds, dit Fili à Bilbo en croisant les bras.

- Il a besoin de ton aide, Fili ! Répondit Bilbo en écartant les cheveux de Kili hors de son visage pour découvrir les yeux du nain toujours fermés.

- Je sais, mais je ne peux pas lui donner maintenant. S'il te plait, Bilbo. Les autres nous regarde. Je ne peux pas. Je dois être strict aujourd'hui.

La tête de Bilbo tomba vers le sol et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

Fili sentit son cœur se déchirer en morceaux. Il était fâché d'avoir eu a punir le nain d'Erebor, même si ce n'était pas de sa propre faute fâché d'avoir eu a écouter les pensées de Rignor sur comment s'occuper des esclaves fâché de peut-être devoir dans le futur utiliser les techniques de Nurek ; furieux que Darek et Coran ait blessé Kili et maintenant désormais très fâché que Bilbo soit malheureux.

- S'il te plait, Bilbo. S'il te plait.

Le hobbit se redressa et se pencha en avant pour murmurer contre l'oreille de Kili avant de se relever. Il aida le brun à en faire autant puis regarda Fili, attendant. Kili lui garda la tête basse.

- Et maintenant, Maitre ? Demanda-t-il laconiquement.

Fili tressaillît. Bilbo ne l'appelait jamais uniquement Maitre. Cela dérangea Fili et il réalisa à quel point le hobbit était fâché contre lui. Peut être qu'il le méritait il avait échoué à protéger Kili.

- Fais le avancer devant moi, dit-il.

Bilbo murmura et Kili commença de marcher vers la maison, trébuchant à plusieurs reprises dans la neige. Seul la présence stable de Bilbo le gardait sur ses pieds. La journée avait été bien plus longue que Fili avait voulu qu'elle ne le soit et ses yeux se levèrent vers le ciel noircissant à nouveau. Ce n'était pas la manière dont il s'était imaginé les choses quand il avait supplié son oncle de l'autoriser à prendre le nain aux cheveux noir. Il pensait qu'il aurait emporté le nain reconnaissant, l'aurait gardé heureux et sauf chez lui et qu'ils se seraient assis autour du feu pour partager des histoires au sujet d'Erebor et d'autres endroits que Fili n'avait jamais vu. Ils auraient été heureux et reconnaissant de la présence de l'autre. Mais pas cela.

Bilbo relâcha Kili et sortie sa clé Fili se plaça alors derrière lui et plaça un main sur l'épaule du nain plus fin que lui. Le brun sursauta mais resta en place. Bilbo entra finalement dans leur maison, lâcha son sac et alla attiser et allumer les feux dans toutes les pièces avant de revenir pour retirer ses entraves. Fili garda une main sur Kili tout en le dirigeant en direction du banc. Le jeune prince de laissa rapidement tomber dessus, toujours en gardant la tête basse.

Fili le tourna pour lui faire face puis écarta ses long cheveux hors de ses yeux. Le brun se pencha vers l'avant pour les ramener devant son visage. Fili secoua la tête et alla vers l'étagère pour prendre un vieux fermoir. Il se plaça derrière Kili et fit passer ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs. Le bâillon était sur le chemin et le Firebeard commença de doucement défaire le nœud dans le tissu puis le retira et le jeta sur le côté. Kili toussa.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais nous apporter un peu d'eau, Bilbo ? L'appela Fili en continuant de faire courir ses doigts à travers les cheveux noirs pour les démêler. Il pris le fermoir et tira les cheveux de Kili en arrière, derrière ses oreilles, pour les attacher hors de son visage. Il s'assit ensuite à côté de lui, satisfait que le brun ne puisse plus se cacher derrière un rideau de cheveux.

Bilbo arriva en tenant un verre Fili le prit et le hobbit repartit sans un mots mais sa posture et ses pas lourd en indiquèrent long au blond sur comment l'autre se sentait.

- Bois, Raven.

Il pressa le verre contre les lèvres de Kili et le nain commença d'avaler l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'il tousse et qu'un peu du liquide coule le long de son menton. Il baissa à nouveau sa tête mais Fili releva son menton, apportant le verre à ses lèvres. Kili but un peu plus et s'écarta.

Maintenant qu'il avait eu un peu d'eau, Fili se sentait plus soulagé. Il releva la tête vers Bilbo qui lui tendait la clé de Kili.

- J'ai mit un peu de reste de pains dans la boite à pain. Je vais me coucher. C'a été une journée difficile.

- D'accord. Fili prit la clé et se retourna vers Kili. Merci Bilbo, je suis désolé –

La porte de Bilbo claqua. Fili la fixa il n'avait jamais fâché le hobbit auparavant. Il était à court de mots.

Fili se retourna vers Kili dont les yeux étaient fixés sur le feu. Il défit alors la chaine et retira le lourd fer. Il les posa au bout du banc et retourna près de Kili pour inspecter son cou. Le jeune nain ne luta pas ou ne remarqua même pas sa présence alors qu'il travaillait. Fili trouva une ligne rouge en haut autour de son cou et une autre plus bas sous ses cheveux ; il devina qu'elle devait provenir du moment où Coran avait tiré le collier. Le coin des lèvres de Kili était rose là où le bâillon avait frotté durant les dernières heures et Fili leva son pouce pour le presser doucement sur les joues du brun, comme si les marques allaient disparaitre.

- Je suis désolé, Raven. Je n'ai jamais souhaité tout ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui. S'il te plait, je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

Il tendit les mains, attrapa une de Kili dans les siennes et en caressa doucement le dos.

- J'aimerais connaitre le mot en langue courante pour « désolé ».

Il continua de lui parler, bien que conscient qu'il ne comprendrait rien et frotta son dos. Les yeux de Kili semblaient vident et l'esprit de Fili lui envoya un flash de Gildin. Il descendit alors du banc pour s'agenouiller devant lui et le regarda jusqu'à ce que les yeux bruns trouvent finalement les siens et qu'il puisse y aperçoit un flash de conscience.

Fili plaça sa main sur la joue de Kili alors qu'ils se regardaient quand soudainement une larme roula des yeux bruns. Kili se laissa alors tomber en avant contre Fili. L'épuisement, la douleur et la peur du jeune prince avaient finalement brisé les murs qu'il avait érigés autour de son esprit aujourd'hui. Le blond le tint contre lui alors qu'il sanglotait, ses doigts agrippant la tunique de Fili et s'y accrochant désespérément. Fili se demanda si Kili se souviendrait de cela le lendemain matin, mais il en doutait.

Il ne fut pas sur de combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi. Après quelques temps, Kili se pencha en arrière et essuya ses yeux avec sa manche. Il se releva sur des jambes incertaines pour se rendre aux toilettes et Fili flâna tout près en attendant. Kili alla ensuite à l'évier, frotta son visage et ses yeux avant de regarder en direction de la chambre. Fili hocha la tête et prit sa main pour l'emmener à l'intérieur. Il borda le nain en dessous des couvertures, l'enroulant étroitement comme il le faisait souvent et Kili roula au loin pour faire face au mur. Fili s'assit du côté opposé du lit, le regardant jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque la respiration stable et profonde puis retourna dans la pièce principale.

Il tomba en arrière dans son fauteuil en relâchant une longue respiration puis jeta un œil au sac de cuir de Bilbo laissé sur le sol, puis aux menottes et collier de Kili sur le banc. Avec les deux esclaves ailleurs et endormis, il s'autorisa finalement à laisser sa tête tomber en avant alors que les larmes s'écoulaient de ses yeux.

* * *

><p>Merci pour vos reviewsencouragements :) Et je rappelle que je ne suis que la traductrice et que vous devez cette super fanfiction à **FuryNZ**! :) (liens sur mon profil)

Prochain chapitre en 2015 ; bonne année et meilleurs voeux à toutes et à tous ! :)


	8. Sculpture

Une autre semaine s'écoula. Le deux premiers jours, Bilbo resta dans son coin s'occupant en vidant le garde manger, nettoyant toutes les étagères présentes ainsi que les murs puis en le réorganisant. Fili et Kili essayèrent tout les deux d'aider, mais le hobbit refusa et les renvoya au loin. Le blond retournait alors travailler sur du cuir ou affuter ses armes. Le brun s'asseyait lui sur le banc de la salle à manger pour regarder Bilbo ou alors il retournait dans la chambre pour s'y asseoir ou même dormir. Il restait aussi loin de Fili qu'il le pouvait. La tension dans la maison était palpable. Le blond serait probablement sortit pour chasser et s'échapper si un souffle d'air glacé ne gardait pas tout le monde à l'intérieur. Il était trop dangereux d'être à l'extérieur pour une durée de temps trop élevée. Les réserves de viande diminuaient et quand la température augmenterait, les guerriers du clan devraient alors partir chasser des loups, des sanglier, wapiti et élan.

Les premiers jours après leur excursion à l'extérieur, Kili semblait effrayé sa peau était pale et ses yeux renfoncés. A la fin de la semaine, une lueur de cette défiance entêtée revint ainsi qu'une fierté dans sa démarche. Finalement, ils se réunirent à nouveau tous dans la pièce principale où Fili et Bilbo continuèrent leurs discussions et reprirent leurs jeux de cartes. Kili lui, s'asseyait dans un coin en fixant le feu. Le Firebeard avait demandé à Bilbo de réduire les portions des repas du brun pour garder son niveau d'énergie bas et réduire ainsi son agitation. Le hobbit approuva et leur technique passa inaperçu. Le brun se réveillait tard le matin, s'asseyait ensuite dans la cuisine, regardait Bilbo pendant quelque heures avant de se rediriger vers le lit. Il ne parlait pas et ne faisait pas de contact visuel mais Bilbo pouvait voir qu'il bouillait silencieusement de l'intérieur. Le hobbit était inquiet. Un soir alors qu'ils étaient tous réunis autour de la chaleur du feu, Bilbo décida d'essayer de remonter son humeur. Il ne voulait pas que le nain d'Erebor dérive plus loin et devienne comme Gildin.

- Fili, dit-il précautionneusement en parlant dans le dialecte Firebeard que Kili ignorait toujours, il faut qu'on lui trouve quelque chose à faire de son temps.

Fili releva la tête de l'avant bras en cuir qu'il était entrain de réaliser et jeta un œil au brun. Celui-ci était assit sur un petit tabouret près du feu, toujours aussi loin du blond qu'il le pouvait. Les yeux noirs fixaient le feu, sa lumière se reflétant à l'intérieur.

- Il va bien, Bilbo. Il est silencieux et sauf. Les bleus ont tous disparus. Il devrait être heureux.

- Serais-tu heureux si tu était piégé dans la maison de quelqu'un d'autre, tout les jours assis à écouter les autres parler dans un langage inconnu et à n'avoir rien a faire ou à attendre ?

Fili eu un moment de pause.

- Il n'est pas piégé.

- Alors il est libre de partir ?

Bilbo regarda Fili de manière expectative.

Celui-ci grommela et avança vers Kili pour se placer devant lui et le regarder. Le brun leva momentanément les yeux avant de les rediriger sur le sol. Fili jeta un œil à Bilbo et hausa les épaules.

- Tu vas seulement l'effrayer à nouveau en faisant ca. Mets toi à sa hauteur.

Le blond s'accroupît alors et posa une mais sur le genou de l'autre nain.

- Aller, Raven. Laisse moi t'apprendre ca.

Kili ne répondit pas alors Fili regarda Bilbo.

- Tu devrais m'aider à lui apprendre la langue, dit-il, il se débrouillera beaucoup mieux une fois qu'il me comprendra. Peux-tu lui dire de venir à côté de moi et de regarder mes mains ?

Bilbo acquiesça et traduisit à Kili. Il ne lui avait pas parlé depuis un certain temps, réalisa-t-il quand une vague de culpabilité le traversa. Il l'avait seulement renvoyé au loin quand il avait essayé de l'aider dans le garde manger.

- Assieds-toi à côté de lui, Raven. Il veut te montrer ce qu'il est entrain de faire.

Le visage toujours sombre et sans émotion, Kili hocha la tête puis alla s'asseoir auprès de Fili sur le banc. Le blond étendit l'avant bras sur lequel il travaillait et commença de percer les bords avec son aiguille de métal puis à coudre avec vigueur. Il finit un côté puis posa l'outils pointu et le cuir sur les genoux de Kili. Le brun prit précautionneusement l'outil et le cuir avant de regarder Fili. Il comprenait mais ne pensais pas que le Firebeard voulait qu'il fasse pareil.

- Essaye, Raven, dit Fili en poussant ses mains vers le cuir.

Le brun sursauta au toucher mais resta où il était. Le Firebeard regarda alors Bilbo en fronçant les sourcils avec frustration.

- Il ne comprend pas.

Bilbo parla à nouveau en langue courante.

- Il veut que tu essayes de coudre le cuir, Raven. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

- Il m'a donné un outil tranchant.

Kili le retourna dans ses mains, les bouts de ses doigts effleurant le métal froid jusqu'à ce que Fili pose ses mains sur les siennes.

- Fili espérait que tu t'essaierais au travail du cuir.

Bilbo ne voulait pas discuter de l'humeur de Kili directement avec lui. Le blond avait besoin de faire plus d'efforts pour améliorer la qualité de vie de celui-ci.

- Est-ce que je peux avoir un bout de bois ? Demanda soudainement le brun. Juste un petit bout.

Le hobbit se tourna vers Fili et repassa en Firebeard.

- Je pense qu'il comprend mais il a demandé un bout de bois. Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir à quoi il pense, Fili. Je suis un peu inquiet sur la manière dont il tient cet outil.

- Je garde attentivement un œil sur lui. Dis lui qu'il peut choisir un bout de bois du panier.

Fili l'observait. Le jeune nain avait regardé le petit objet bien trop longtemps avec beaucoup trop d'intérêt. Le guerrier blond était prêt à sauter sur ses pieds pour lui retirer en un instant.

Bilbo rapporta les mots de Fili en langue courante et le brun se leva, l'outil toujours fermement dans sa main avant d'avancer vers le bois coupé près de la cheminée. Il trouva une petite branche, pas plus large que son poignet et environs de la taille de son avant bras. Il s'assit à nouveau près de Fili à la grande surprise de celui ci. Puis il leva l'outil et commença de gratter les rebords du bois, les bouts coupés tombant sur ses genoux.

- Bilbo, apporte lui une serviette pour ramasser les bouts, s'il te plait.

Le hobbit sauta sur ses pieds et rapporta un tissu. Il l'étendit sur les genoux de Kili et ramassa les petits bouts sur ses jambes pour les déposer dessus. Le brun releva la tête et la hocha.

- Merci

Sa tête se baissa alors qu'il travaillait sur le bout de bois, retirant l'écorce et ponçant les nœuds. Kili prit précautionneusement le bout de l'outil et commença de couper dans la branche, gravant un motif. Bilbo et Fili le regardèrent silencieusement et le brun fut rapidement absorbé par son travail. Les doigts agiles dansèrent sur l'objet, poussant et pointant dans les rainures, ses yeux noirs fixés sur son travaille. Il utilisa le côté pointu de l'outil pour créer des sillons dans le bois, puis le tourna du coté plat pour retirer les morceaux. Un heure plus tard, avec Bilbo et Fili le regardant avec une fascination absolue, il avait gravé dans le bois un magnifique motif de fleurs, vignes et feuilles enroulées les unes autour des autres. Il le tint en l'air, pour l'admirer à la lumière tout en souriant.

Souriant d'un long et véritable sourire lumineux pour la première fois depuis son arrivée. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Fili.

Le blond cru que son cœur allait bondir hors de sa poitrine en voyant ces lèvres à nouveau tournées vers le haut. Il regarda Kili tourner et retourner l'objet, effrayé d'interrompre son instant de bonheur et le propre plaisir qu'il ressentait en observant la joie du brun. Sa curiosité augmenta et il craqua :

- Bilbo. Demande lui ce que c'est.

Le hobbit traduisit le Firebeard en langue courante.

Kili secoua la tête et cligna des yeux. Le blond remarqua alors la tristesse prendre à nouveau place dans ses iris.

- Rien du tout, dit le brun, juste un rapide motif. Ce n'est pas le bon bois pour pouvoir faire une flute ou un sifflet, ou encore même une pipe ou quelque chose de bien.

Bilbo relaya ses mots à Fili.

Une lueur d'espoir traversa le visage du Firebeard. C'était une bonne nouvelle.

- Dit lui que le prochain jour de beau temps et de chaleur nous sortirons hors du village pour aller chercher un bois plus approprié.

La mâchoire de Bilbo se décrocha avec surprise.

- Tu veux l'emmener dehors pour chercher du bois ?

- Oui. Dis le lui. S'il veut sculpter des choses alors nous sortirons.

Le blond se tourna vers Kili, attendant sa réaction alors que Bilbo rebasculait en langue commune.

- Raven, Fili dit que si tu souhaites sculpter, il t'emmènera en dehors du village pour chercher le bois qu'il faut.

Les yeux du brun s'illuminèrent.

- Il le fera ? Puis son visage s'assombrit à nouveau. Mais est-ce que ce sera sans danger ? Les autres nains, ne vont-ils pas –

- A l'extérieur des murs du village. Nous voyagerons seuls et il est peu probable que nous trouverons quelqu'un d'autre à l'extérieur des murs. Nous devrons juste faire attention dans le village et à proximité. Mais il a promit de te trouver du meilleur bois pour sculpter.

Kili baissa la tête mais son sourire ne diminua pas.

- Dis lui merci.

- Dis lui toi même, Raven. Dis lui "chokto" Fili.

Le jeune nain leva les yeux sur le Firebeard qui était déjà entrain de le regarder avec des yeux grands ouverts.

- Chokto Fili ? Dit-il, sa prononciation hésitante sonnant comme une question.

Ses propres yeux bruns étaient plus lumineux que d'habitude et il se tenait plus droit.

Fili se balança d'avant en arrière avec un sourire satisfait.

- De rien, Raven. Merci Bilbo.

* * *

><p>Quelques jours plus tard, alors que le temps était doux et ensoleillé, Fili réveilla Kili au lieu de lui permettre de dormir tard comme il le faisait souvent. Il tenait la gravure du brun à la main et pointait la porte.<p>

- Nous allons aller dehors aujourd'hui, Raven, dit-il, habille toi chaudement.

Le brun ne comprit pas un mot des paroles mais aperçut son bout de bois sculpté et comprit. Il fut hors du lit en un instant et prit un rapide bain. Il s'habilla avec les nouveaux vêtements d'extérieur que Nurek lui avait fait, découvrant alors qu'ils étaient parfaitement ajustés à sa taille. Ils étaient aussi recouvert d'une fine et claire fourrure qui chatouillait contre sa peau. Un moment plus tard et les cheveux ruisselant, il se hâta dans la salle à manger pour rejoindre Fili et Bilbo à table.

- Raven.

Bilbo se releva et attrapa une serviette posée sur le banc.

- Tu ruisselles de partout sur le sol. Quelqu'un va glisser.

- Désolé.

Il renvoya un sourire à Bilbo et dévora le premier bout de bacon présent dans son assiette. Le hobbit se plaça alors derrière lui, enroula la serviette autour de sa tête et entreprit de sécher ses cheveux pour lui. Fili regarda avec amusement avant de dire au hobbit de s'asseoir et de terminer son repas. Il prit sa place derrière Kili et continua de lui sécher les cheveux. Le brun se tendit quand le Firebeard vint se placer derrière lui mais celui-ci étant doux, le jeune prince trouva finalement cela apaisant et s'inclina en arrière contre les jambes du blond. Il était excité et laissa sa garde retomber bien plus tôt qu'il ne le faisait normalement. Fili était debout derrière lui, continuant de masser le bout des mèches noirs, content avec sa tache.

Le blond s'assit à nouveau et le trio termina son repas. Il n'y avait pas de mots échangés mais aucun n'était nécessaire pour traduire l'excitation présente dans la pièce. Les doigts de Fili pianotaient le long de ses couverts et les genoux de Kili rebondissaient sous la table. Comme ils allaient être à l'extérieur et marcher une grande partie de la journée, Bilbo avait préparé un grand petit déjeuner. Il vida son sac de cuir et plaça un petit sac contenant des outres et de la viande séchée à l'intérieur. Le hobbit s'habilla ensuite dans ses vêtements les plus chauds et glissa ses entraves autour de lui. Il apporta à Kili sa paire et le jeune nain les enfila sans se plaindre au plus grand soulagement de Bilbo.

Fili alla dans sa chambre, déverrouilla le coffre au bout du lit et en extirpa son épée, plusieurs couteaux, bolas et une lance. Il attacha toutes les armes sur lui, excepté la lance qu'il prit à la main. Il émergea dans la pièce et hocha la tête à l'intention des deux esclaves. Bilbo ouvrit la porte et la verrouilla derrière eux. Ils passèrent ensuite en dessous des grandes portes de bois pour sortir dans l'air froid au-delà des murs du village.

* * *

><p>Kili sautillait devant Fili et Bilbo comme un enfant chargé de trop de sucreries. Il regardait parfois derrière lui pour voir à quelle distance ils étaient, souriait et pointait du doigt en direction d'un massif d'arbres. Fili jeta un œil à Bilbo avec un sourire satisfait.<p>

- Je pense qu'il est heureux, Bilbo. C'est bien, n'est-ce pas ?

- Très bien, Fili. Merci de faire ça.

- C'est ce que je veux. Le garder heureux. Le garder sauf.

Le blond leva les yeux et vit Kili courir en direction des arbres.

- Il va loin. Comment sais-tu qu'il ne va pas s'enfuir ? Demanda Bilbo avec hésitation.

C'était un sujet peu plaisant mais il devait lui demander. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de Kili allant à l'encontre de plus de danger. Il en avait déjà assez vu comme ça. Ce nain attirait les ennuis.

Fili tapota le bolas pendant à sa ceinture.

- S'il le fait, je peux l'attraper. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il le fera aujourd'hui, Bilbo.

- Il en parle tu sais. De s'échapper.

- Tous les esclaves ne parlent-ils pas de s'enfuir quand ils arrivent, Bilbo ?

- Probablement. Je pense.

Il réajusta le sac sur son épaule.

- Je suis juste inquiet qu'il en soit plus capable que la plupart de ceux qui prévoit ce plan.

- N'est-ce pas pour cela que nous faisons ça ? Pour le garder heureux. S'il essaye de s'échapper, il mourra, incapable d'atteindre le passage ou alors sera trouvé et tué. Tu sais cela.

Bilbo hocha la tête et ils redevinrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils rejoignent l'autre nain près des arbres. Fili retira alors une petite scie du sac que portait le hobbit pour la donner au brun avant de le laisser couper les branches qu'il jugeait en valoir la peine. Une fois que Kili en eu pleins les bras et qu'il menaçait de tout faire tomber, Fili prit le sac des épaules de Bilbo pour en réarranger le contenu. Il sortit le sac du déjeuner et mit le bois coupé à la place puis tendit le sac de cuir à Kili alors qu'il donnait l'autre à Bilbo.

- Dis lui que c'est mieux s'il porte le bois lourd. Mais ne lui dit pas que ça va le ralentir et l'épuiser, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil à Bilbo.

Le hobbit sourit, traduisit et Kili passa le sac à dos de cuir sur son épaule. Le trio continua son chemin à travers les plaines couvertes de neiges puis atteignit un petit groupe d'arbres ou le brun continua d'ajouter plus au sac. Quand ils atteignirent un abri rocheux, Fili fit entrer Bilbo et Kili à l'intérieur et ils mangèrent ensuite leur repas. Le soleil brillait au dessus d'eux et le Firebeard fit tourner le petit groupe en direction d'une arrête rocheuse où les animaux avaient l'habitude de se réfugier pendant l'hiver. Une bonne proie les nourrirait pour plusieurs semaines.

Fili finit par remarquer que Kili ployait sous le poids du sac et l'arrêta. Il retira quelque unes des plus lourdes branches et les lâcha dans la neige. Il regarda alors Kili les reprendre de manière obstinée tout en grommelant quelque chose en langue courante puis les remettre dans le sac et continuer d'avancer. Il tenait la petite scie le long de son corps et continuait de chercher plus d'arbres. Fili sourit en dépit du caractère têtu et de la désobéissance de Kili mais ne poussa pas le problème plus loin. Il serra la lance dans sa main, cherchant un animal à traquer.

- Fili… de quoi te souviens-tu de ton enfance ? Bilbo inclina sa tête sur le coté pour regarder curieusement le blond.

Le nain jeta un œil au hobbit avec un haussement d'épaule.

- En quoi est-ce important ? C'est du passé.

- Tu n'es pas un peu curieux de savoir pourquoi son vrai prénom est similaire au tien ?

Bilbo scruta Fili qui était toujours entrain de scanner le rocher à la recherche d'une proie.

- Coïncidence. Ca doit être commun à Erebor.

Il passa sa lance d'une main à l'autre.

- A Erebor les membres d'une même famille ont souvent des prénoms similaires, Fili.

- Ne parle pas de ça, Bilbo.

Le bond accéléra et le hobbit dû se dépêcher pour rester à sa hauteur.

- Dis moi ce que tu te rappelles de ton enfance. S'il te plait, Fili.

Le Firebeard soupira et s'arrêta pour regarder le hobbit.

- Je parlerais de ça une seule et une fois. Ce n'est pas très agréable.

Bilbo laissa un petit sourire traverser ses lèvres.

- Merci. Quel est ton premier souvenir ?

- Ma mère entrain de me porter. Elle avait les cheveux noirs, comme Raven. Et les yeux bleus, comme les miens. Elle était magnifique, mais très triste. Père avait l'habitude de la battre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle me parlait en langue courante. Il lui a dit d'arrêter. Elle essayait quand même lorsqu'il n'écoutait pas mais la battait quand il la découvrait. Elle essayait de m'apprendre, Bilbo. Mais après quelques temps, elle m'a dit de ne jamais parler cette langue et de tout oublier. Oublier ses histoires d'Erebor pour ne pas qu'il ne me frappe moi aussi. C'est difficile de ne pas re visualiser son visage sans bleus.

- Est-ce que tu te souviens de l'avoir parlé ? Tu te souviens d'Erebor ?

- Un peu. Je peux visualiser Erebor grâce aux histoires de ma mère. Et je me souviens avoir essayé de parler la langue mais j'ai oublié tous les mots maintenant. J'ai essayé de m'en rappeler quelques temps après que ma mère soit partie mais mon père m'a dit d'oublier ou bien il me bâterait. Alors c'est ce que j'ai fait et je n'ai plus jamais prononcé un autre mot. Mon père était très…physique, Bilbo. La désobéissance était sévèrement punit. J'ai toujours les cicatrices pour le prouver. Il me disait qu'Erebor me rendrait faible et il m'a battu jusqu'à ce que je lui dise que je ne me souvenais de plus rien de tout ce que ma mère m'avait raconté. Et je ne me souvenais plus. Je ne me souviens plus, Bilbo. J'ai tout repoussé parce que je ne voulais plus que père me batte. Et ma mère a donné sa vie pour sa désobéissance. Elle essayait de me protéger quand j'ai voulu parler à mon père du lac près de la montagne. Mais il a fait ça parce qu'il se souciait de moi. Il voulait me rendre fort. Il voulait faire de moi un guerrier, un leader qui serait finalement Chef de Tribu comme lui l'était.

Bilbo hocha la tête, comprenant ce que Fili avait enduré mais détestant entendre l'aspect violent que celui-ci croyait être normal. Le hobbit était au courant de tout cela et même plus, mais maintenant n'était pas le moment de le dire à Fili. Il voulait connaître l'étendue de ses propres connaissances au sujet de son éducation.

- Tu te souviens de quelque chose de ta vie avant cela ?

- Je ne pense pas.

Fili s'accroupit dans la neige, cherchant des traces et scannant les arbres.

- Il y a un sanglier tout près, Bilbo. Garde la voix basse.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, peu perturbé par le sanglier et plus intéressé par le passé de Fili.

- De quoi te souviens-tu d'Erebor ?

- J'imagine cela comme une énorme montagne, avec des piliers allant du sol au plafond, gravés avec d'anciennes runes. Il y avait un lac et une forêt tout près. Beaucoup d'or, et de pêche, et de chasse. C'était magnifique.

Il continua d'avancer en suivant les traces.

- Alors tu t'en souviens ?

- Bien sur que non. Je n'ai jamais été là-bas. C'est ce que j'imagine à partir des histoires de ma mère.

- Tu es sûr que tu n'as jamais été là bas ?

Fili se tourna, exaspéré par toutes ces questions.

- Je n'ai jamais été là bas, Bilbo. Je suis né ici, fils de mon père l'ancien Chef de la Tribu et de ma mère, esclave sexuel d'Erebor. J'ai voyagé en direction d'Erebor lors des raids d'été mais jamais assez près pour apercevoir autre chose que le pic. Pourquoi veux tu savoir tout ça ?

- Fili, ton père m'a dit des choses il y a cinq ans, alors qu'il était sur son lit de mort. Je ne –

- Shh, l'interrompit soudain le blond en s'accroupissant et en se tendant. Le sanglier est tout proche.

Il signala à Kili de s'arrêter et remarqua en même temps que le nain semblait épuisé après avoir porté le sac. Ses épaules étaient courbées et ses yeux dérivaient au loin. Son plan originel était de faire porter le sanglier à Kili jusqu'à la maison, mais il aurait à le faire lui même. Fili se faufila entre les arbres et souleva sa lance à hauteur de l'épaule.

Bilbo fit lui demi tour pour venir se placer aux côtés du brun. Il plaça ensuite sa main sur son bras et lui offrit un sourire. Le nain lui retourna et trembla légèrement alors le hobbit l'invita à s'asseoir et prendre un peu d'eau.

- Est-ce que tu es fatigué ? Demanda Bilbo, bien qu'il connaissait la réponse.

- Non, je vais bien, mentit Kili, j'aime ça, dit-il en mentionnant leur entourage.

Le hobbit sourit.

- Il a pensé que tu serais heureux de sortir. Il a fait ça pour toi.

Kili pencha sa tête sur le côté, pour essayer de regarder à travers les arbres où Fili avait disparu.

- Il n'est pas aussi mauvais que les autres, n'est-ce pas ?

Bilbo souleva son menton.

- Fili à bon cœur, Kili. Tu peux lui faire confiance. Les autres… Ne crois pas les autres. C'est plus sûr d'assumer que n'importe lequel d'entre eux ne se chargerait d'aucune excuse pour poser la main sur toi ou te blesser. Tu dois toujours garder la tête basse et être obéissant. Fili fera tout ce qu'il peut pour te garder sauf mais tu dois lui faire confiance et faire un effort de ton côté.

Kili hocha la tête, regardant le sol.

- Je ne pourrais pas m'échapper avant le printemps, n'est-ce pas ? Je pense que j'essayerai, dit-il. J'essayerai de survivre jusque là, même si je dois jouer le rôle de l'esclave. Ce n'est pas honteux d'essayer de me garder en vie de cette manière jusqu'à ce que je m'échappe, si ? Et j'essayerai de faire confiance à Fili.

Il releva la tête pour à nouveau observer les arbres où le blond avait disparu.

Bilbo fronça les sourcils à l'idée de la fuite, mais était content d'entendre que Kili ferait un effort pour accepter sa situation sur ce court terme.

- Fili fera tout ce qu'il peux pour te garder sauf et heureux tu dois juste demander.

Kili pencha pensivement la tête.

- J'aime ses mains.

- Quoi ? Demanda Bilbo surpris.

- Ses mains. Elles me rappellent celles de mon oncle. La manière dont il me borde dans le lit… quand il me guide en direction de la chambre le soir … la manière dont il a séché mes cheveux aujourd'hui. J'aime ses mains.

Une pointe de rouge apparut sur les joues de Kili et il se détourna de Bilbo.

- S'il te plait, ne lui répète pas ça.

Il y eu un bruit dans les arbres et Bilbo chercha à regarder à l'intérieur en écoutant. Il n'avait jamais été dehors avec Fili pendant qu'il chassait et de ce faite, il n'était pas trop sûr de à quoi s'attendre bien qu'il faisait confiance au blond pour rester sauf. Quelques minutes plus tard Fili émergea des buisson, un sourire triomphant sur le visage et trainant un sanglier derrière lui, le bout de sa lance pleine de sang.

- Bilbo, sort moi la corde du sac, lui demanda-t-il.

Le hobbit plongea dans le sac de cuir, sous les branches de Kili et trouva finalement la corde. Fili ligota le sanglier, l'attachant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit capable de mettre la corde sur son épaule et le porter sur son dos. Il garda sa lance dans la main et se retourna vers Bilbo et Kili.

- Il est temps de rentrer à la maison. Vous êtes prêt ?

Bilbo hocha la tête et tendit une main vers le brun. Kili ramassa le sac de cuir tout en clignant doucement des yeux.

- Nous ferions mieux de vite le ramener à la maison, Fili, dit le hobbit. Il a porté tout ce bois pendant des heures. Il est épuisé mais il ne l'admettra pas.

Le blond sourit.

- Ca ira. C'est qu'il est têtu, n'est-ce pas ? Garde juste un œil sur lui. Je pense qu'il va se débrouiller. Il a été de bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

Le groupe atteignit le village avec une heure de jour restante. Fili mena Bilbo et Kili sous les portes, tournant ensuite dans le premier chemin en direction de leur foyer.

- Fili.

Il se crispa, sa main sur sa lance, et regarda sur le côté. Son oncle, le Chef de la Tribu, Bronin, apparut au coin d'une habitation.

- Félicitation pour ta proie.

Les vieux nain regarda le sanglier puis Bilbo et Kili. Le hobbit garda la tête baissée. Les yeux de Kili regardèrent eux en l'air, faisant contact visuel. Il reconnu le nain comme étant le leader lors de sa première nuit dans le large hall, quand Fili l'avait réclamé. Le nain plus âgé se redressa bien droit, les mains redressant son manteau, ses sourcils froncé en travers de son visage. Un frisson de peur traversa la forme du jeune nain alors que le regard froid se posait sur lui.

- Fili. Ton nouvel esclave est à la fois entrain de porter une scie et à la fois entrain de me regarder. Pourquoi a t-il une arme ?

Fili tressaillit. Il avait complètement oublié la scie. Il aurait dû la reprendre à Kili des heures auparavant et la ranger dans le sac. Il prit une profonde respiration et parla calmement.

- C'est juste une lame émoussée. Je lui ai fait couper du bois avec pour le feu, mon oncle, et il l'a ensuite porté sur le chemin du retour.

- Les esclaves ne devraient pas porter d'arme, même si elles sont émoussées. Et il continue de me regarder. Si c'est une mule, ne devrait-il pas aussi porter le sanglier ?

Bilbo qui écoutait chaque mot avec ses yeux baissé donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Kili.

- Regard baissé, Raven, murmura-t-il.

Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans le manteau de Kili, espérant que le nain serait épargné de punition.

Fili regarda derrière lui et aperçut Bilbo entrain de dire au nain d'Erebor de regarder au sol. Le brun obéit et le blond fit alors demis tour pour prendre la scie des ses mains.

- C'est ma faute, mon oncle. C'était seulement pour qu'il coupe du bois et ensuite j'ai oublié. Et je ne pensais pas en couper autant. Il ne peut pas tout porter.

- Alors il est faible et n'essaye pas assez. Je pense qu'il devrait recevoir une raclée pour être rappelé de sa faiblesse et son échec à remplir nos attentes. Et pour toi Fili – il y a des règles. Si tu n'arrives pas à faire en sorte que tes esclaves leur obéissent, alors je trouverais quelqu'un qui les lui fera respecter, ou bien alors il sera expulsé du village. Cela donne un mauvais exemple aux autres. Particulièrement en provenance de celui qui est censé bientôt devenir le Chef de la Tribu.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, mon oncle. Il obéira et servira. Je m'occuperais de lui trouver une punition pour avoir été incapable de remplir sa tache.

- Tu ferais mieux. Je t'ai à l'œil mon neveu.

Finalement le vieux Firebeard partit et Fili souffla, soulagé de voir maintenant le dos de son oncle. Il était content que Bronin ne lui ait rien fait à lui ou à ses deux esclaves. Mais il doutait qu'il laisserait passer cela une deuxième fois.

- Vite Bilbo. Rentrons.

Fili pressa le groupe chez eux, ses mains agrippant fermement sa lance et l'autre restant sur l'épaule de Kili pour le garder proche. Le brun s'inclina contre lui quand Bilbo déverrouilla la porte. Fili déposa sa proie dehors sur le sol dans la neige où il pourrait s'en occuper au matin. A l'intérieur le hobbit s'occupa rapidement de sa tache habituelle consistant à ranimer les cheminées puis se dépêcha de préparer un rapide diner. Le blond se tourna vers Kili et fit attention en prenant le lourd sac chargé de ses branches puis le posa sur le côté. Il fut surprit pas le poids que Kili avait porté et se tourna de nouveau vers lui pour tirer sa tunique sur le côté et examiner son épaule. Il y avait des marques rouges crées par les lanières du sac.

- Tu n'aurais pas du porter le sac toute la journée, Raven.

Il massa doucement son épaule tout en gardant néanmoins son toucher léger. Il laissa finalement remonter la tunique et regarda Kili qui l'observait avec un petit sourire. Fili ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour puis saisit les clés pour le collier et les menottes. Le brun s'installa sur le banc en bayant. Alors que le blond approchait, le jeune nain souleva le menton pour lui permettre de retirer ses entraves; puis il tendit ses poignets. Le blond posa le métal sur le côté et se retourna pour masser doucement les poignets de Kili. Le brun bailla encore une fois, semblant néanmoins heureux et autorisant le Firebeard à caresser ses membres.

Curieux de voir s'il pouvait faire preuve de plus d'affection sans être rejeté, Fili se leva doucement puis se déplaça pour s'asseoir derrière le jeune prince. Il posa les mains sur ses épaules pour continuer de le masser en doux cercles du bout des doigts. Kili laissa échapper un léger soupir et s'inclina en arrière vers Fili. Le blond continua, heureux de voir le jeune nain satisfait et heureux. Une chaleur augmenta dans son estomac et il désira alors tirer Kili plus près de lui mais se retint. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer.

Et même ci c'était ce que Fili désirait; Bilbo était dans la cuisine entrain de siffler alors qu'il préparait le repas du soir. Kili était relaxé, montrant au Firebeard des signes de gratitudes et de bonheur. Son esprit erra alors à travers les évènements de la journée. Il se sourit à lui même quand il se remémora le brun, remplis d'énergie et de vie entrain de courir vers les arbres. Puis ses pensées tournèrent à nouveau au noir quand il se rappela de sa rencontre avec son oncle et de ses avertissement sur comment traiter correctement ses esclaves.

Le sourire de Fili se transforma en froncement de sourcils. Son oncle n'hésiterait pas à agir sur ses dires s'il pensait qu'il était trop gentil avec les esclaves. Emmener à nouveau Kili dehors pour du bois serrait difficile si pas impossible. La crainte s'installa dans son estomac avec le rappel qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser son désir de rendre Kili heureux compromettre leur sécurité à tous les trois.

* * *

><p>J'ai un petit message de la part de <strong>FuryNZ <strong>qui voudrait vous remercier pour toutes vos gentilles reviews et aussi vous dire qu'elle est contente de voir d'autres personne lire et apprécier Barbare (Barbarian) :)


	9. L'attaque

J'espère que ce chapitre vous permettra de vous changer un peu les idées après les évènements de ces derniers jours...

* * *

><p>Six semaines de plus passèrent dans le village des Firebeards. C'était presque le milieu de l'hiver la neige devenait plus lourde, les vents plus froids et les jours plus courts. Bilbo vaquait à ses occupations, cuisinant et nettoyant la maison pour Fili. Il veillait aussi à préparer de la nourriture en plus pour que le Firebeard puisse l'échanger. Kili avait généralement été content, montrant seulement et occasionnellement des éclats de colère et d'agitation. Il détestait être gardé à l'intérieur et n'hésitait pas à le dire. Certaines nuits, Fili le poussait à avaler un des thés de Bilbo pour le garder calme quand il commençait de remuer son couteau de sculpture avec trop d'agitation. Il travaillait sur le bois la plupart des soirées, réalisant de simples motifs ou objets pour la maison. Il accepta que Fili échange certaines de ses réalisations en échange d'autres biens dont ils pourraient avoir besoin. Les villageois pensaient que Fili était lui même artisan. Il ne pouvait pas leur dire qu'un nouvel esclave utilisait un couteau.<p>

Avec son travail récemment trouvé, Kili était plus heureux en la présence de Fili. Bilbo était surprit de voir le brun s'asseoir plus près du Firebeard il se pressait contre lui et celui-ci passait un bras autour de ses épaules. Ils échangeaient des sourires et en l'absence d'une langue commune, leurs mains transmettaient de l'affection à travers de petits touchers. En dépit des crises d'entêtement de Kili et du tempérament vif de Fili, ils devenaient chaque jour de plus en plus proche.

Un jour frais mais ensoleillé, Fili et la plupart des autres guerriers quittèrent le village pour aller chasser des animaux vagabondant dans les collines pour pouvoir ramener de la viande. Il faisait trop froid pour que Bilbo sorte alors Fili laissa les deux esclaves chez lui. Kili aurait pu braver le temps mais le blond ne voulait pas qu'il soit sujet à plus de ridiculisations ou cruautés de la part des autres guerriers. Après que Fili soit partit pour la journée, Bilbo se dirigea avec enthousiasme dans sa cuisine, proclamant qu'il allait cuisiner une tarte de venaison pour le diner, le plat favoris de Fili, et qu'il commencerait ensuite de préparer les plats pour la fête du milieu de l'hiver qui arrivait dans deux jours.

- La fête du milieu de l'hiver ? Demanda Kili, assis sur le sol et appuyé contre un mur lointain. Fili ne l'autorisait pas à se tenir près des couteaux, mais l'habitude le poussa de retour dans la cuisine.

- Oui. Chaque année le village fait la fête dans le grand hall. Une grande fête pour marquer le plus court jour de l'année et le tournant en direction du printemps. Tout le monde y participe, Kili. Les jeunes, les vieux, les hommes, les femmes, les enfants et tous les esclaves. Nous devons servir pendant le repas mais une fois que tout le monde est rassasié, nous pouvons manger les restes. Pas vraiment un évènement pour toi et moi nous mangeons suffisamment bien ici. Mais une fois que tu verras la joie sur le visage des autres esclaves, tu comprendras à quel point c'est important pour tout le monde. Le village devient heureux et les esclaves en profitent eux aussi. Ils ont moins de risques de souffrir des mains de leurs maitres, au moins pour ce court instant.

Kili avait pleins de questions mais n'était pas sûr de par où commencer.

- Nous servons le repas ?

- Oui. Il sera attendu de ta part que tu te tiennes derrière Fili, que tu remplisses son assiette avec ce qu'il désir et que tu veilles à ce que son verre de vin soit toujours plein.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire toi ?

- Et bien, j'ai toujours fait ca. Personne d'autre ne possède deux esclaves. Nous verrons bien ce qui se passera. Peut importe ce que tu fais, rappelle-toi de garder les yeux baisser et ne parle pas sauf pour répondre oui ou non. Enfin, ne parle pas du tout étant donné que tu ne comprendras rien. Ecoute simplement et regarde uniquement la table ou le sol. J'essayerai de rester proche mais rappelle-toi simplement – assiette pleine, tête baissée, pas un mot.

- Ok, ca paraît assez facile.

Kili tapota ses doigts contre sa jambe et regarda au plafond.

- Mais est-ce qu'on doit vraiment y aller ?

- A moins qu'il y ait une excellente raison pour ne pas y aller, alors oui, il sera attendu de toi que tu sois présent. Je crois qu'une absence est seulement autorisée en raison de maladie. Et si tu n'es pas là... j'imagine que le Chef de la Tribu investiguera sur les raisons de ton absence, continua Bilbo avec une touche d'inquiétude.

Kili fronça son nez et fit tourner ses pouces ensemble, hochant automatiquement la tête.

- Viens par là. Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

Bilbo renversa un morceau de pâte sur le comptoir et tendit un rouleau de pâtisserie à Kili.

- Roule la jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit aussi large que ça.

Il lui montra le côté du couteau et commença de couper des bouts de viande fraiche.

Kili enfonça le rouleau dans la pate.

- Est-ce que les autres esclaves sont souvent battus ?

- Oui, Kili. La plupart des esclaves meurent lors de leur première année ici. Habituellement à causes des coups ou de la faim. Ou encore du froid, s'ils ne sont pas chassés.

- Chassés ?

- C'est très habituel et particulièrement avec les plus fort qu'ils rapportent. Les hommes en particulier s'ils en trouvent un. Ils sont jetés à l'extérieur et chassés comme des animaux sauvages. Transpercés par les lances et massacrés.

Bilbo détacha la viande de l'os et déposa un bout sur le côté.

Kili posa le rouleau et vérifia la largeur de la pate.

- C'est ce qu'il voulait faire avec moi.

Il fronça les sourcils et sentit son cou se crisper.

- Celui qui m'a amené ici.

- Tu as beaucoup de chance d'être arrivé jusqu'ici. La plupart des nains et hommes que Darek trouve ne survivent pas au voyage du retour.

- Un des autres m'a nourrit et gardé en vie. Un avec un grand tatouage bleu.

- Ah, Nisor. C'est le cousin de Nurek. Il est plus gentil que certains, mais peux aussi être pire que d'autres. Il a laissé son dernier esclave à l'extérieur et elle a gelée jusqu'à la mort. Une mort plus miséricordieuse que certaines.

- Est-ce que c'est la bonne largeur, Bilbo ? Kili s'accroupit à hauteur du comptoir, pour regarder la pâte.

- Fais moi voir ça.

Bilbo reposa son couteau. Ils furent soudain interrompus par un grand fracas en provenance de l'extérieur suivit de cris. Le bruit s'arrêta et les deux échangèrent un regard.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Demanda Kili, exposant à voix haute les pensées qu'ils avaient tout les deux.

- Laisse faire. Ce n'est pas à nous de nous en préoccuper.

Bilbo retourna à l'évaluation de la pâte quand il y eu un nouveau hurlement et un bruits métallique.

Kili le reconnu immédiatement. Des armes s'entrechoquant.

- Bilbo quelqu'un est entrain de se battre à l'extérieur. Fili pourrait avoir besoin de notre aide.

- Fili doit être bien loin à l'extérieur des murs, dit il en essuyant ses mains sur son tablier. Allons jeter un œil à travers les volets.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce principale et le hobbit déverrouilla un volet qui s'ouvrait sur une épaisse fenêtre. Il approcha ensuite son visage de la vitre pour voir à l'extérieur. De la neige couvrait la moitié de la vue. Kili se tenait derrière, la curiosité le poussant à ouvrir l'autre fenêtre à volet.

- Oh non, hoqueta Bilbo en referment rapidement le volet.

Kili scruta à l'extérieur ; quelques maisons étaient en feu et un grand groupe de guerriers bien armés et aux barbes rouges s'introduisait dans les maisons pour ensuite trainer les occupants à l'extérieur. Les enfants et naines étaient jetés au sol, certains se faisaient transpercer par une lance quand d'autres étaient eux tirés hors de vue. Pendant que les autres étaient entrain de chasser, seuls quelques guerriers désormais en sous nombre étaient entrain de se battre.

- Kili recule ! Cria Bilbo en l'empressant de fermer la fenêtre et de s'éloigner du mur.

Le brun verrouilla la fenêtre et recula avec Bilbo.

- Qui sont-ils ? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

- C'est le raid d'un autre village, répondit Bilbo de sa voix frémissante alors que ses yeux parcouraient les alentours. Ils pillent la nourriture et l'argent. Ca fait des années que quelqu'un n'a pas osé nous attaquer. Nous sommes trop nombreux, trop fort. Comment ont-ils pu passer le mur ?

Le hobbit couru alors dans la cuisine pour attraper son couteau.

- Espérons qu'ils continuerons leur chemin et ignorerons cet endroit.

Le souhait de Bilbo lui fut refusé quand une violente collision contre la porte d'entrée raisonna. Kili regarda alors autour de lui mais n'aperçut que son petit couteau de sculpture. Ca ne ferait pas l'affaire. Fili gardait ses armes enfermées dans un coffre. Le jeune nain y couru et tira sur le cadenas.

- Où est-ce qu'il garde ses clé ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Bilbo en tremblant de peur. Je pense qu'il les garde sur lui. Allons nous cacher dans la baignoire, il nous ignorerons peut-être.

La porte fut à nouveau heurtée et le bois trembla sur ses gonds. Cela poussa immédiatement Kili à agir. Il attrapa le tisonnier en fer de la cheminée et accouru au cadenas pour essayer de déloger le métal. Il le glissa à l'intérieur, mettant de la pression sur le bout du tisonnier en grognant. A sa plus grande surprise, le cadenas se rompit. Il ouvrit rapidement le couvercle noir. Le coffre était remplit d'une large variété d'armes avec des bolas posée sur le dessus. Il y avait une cartouchière contenant plusieurs couteaux. Vers le fond étaient posées différentes épées l'arme préférée de Kili après l'arc. Il plongea la main à l'intérieur et tira la plus proche hors du coffre. Elle était lourde et semblait émoussée sur les côtés. Il était entrain d'en prendre une autre quand la porte fut fracassée et extirpée hors de ses charnières alors que deux larges Firebeads rentraient et posaient immédiatement leurs regards sur le nain et le hobbit.

Kili souleva l'épée qu'il avait prit.

- Bilbo, viens derrière-moi !

Le hobbit courut dans la cuisine et Kili se plaça dans la grande embrasure de la porte pour leur bloquer le chemin. Les deux Firebeards avaient des tatouages noirs avec des motifs similaires. L'un d'eux avait une barbe asymétrique et l'autre était chauve avec des tatouages noirs couvrant son crane. Un souvenir de Dwalin traversa l'esprit de Kili mais il le repoussa au loin et se plaça en position de défense tout en observant les deux nains.

Ils rigolèrent.

Kili serra les dents et baissa le menton, prêt à leur montrer qu'il n'allait pas se laisser intimider. Celui avec l'étrange barbe amena la main sur son côté et tira un couteau qu'il lui lança à la tête. Le brun se jeta sur le côté, réussissant à esquiver la lame. Un élan de confiance grandit en lui et il sourit. Cela ne fit qu'enrager le nain qui sortit deux lames pour les lancer simultanément.

Kili se déplaça sur le côté et donna un coup d'épée pour essayer de bloquer l'une d'elle. Une effleura sa cuisse et l'autre le rata complètement. Il aperçut une petite coupure à travers ses vêtements et une petite ligne rouge sur sa jambe.

- Kili ! Ca va ?

- Silence Bilbo, répondit-il simplement.

Il était bien trop tôt pour savoir comment il allait s'en tirer. Il bougea ses pieds et le Firebeard avec la barbe asymétrique courut sur lui avec son épée levée.

Kili se balança, contrant le coup et donnant en même temps un coup de pied dans le menton de son adversaire. Le Firebeard fut clairement surprit par ce mouvement et recula en grognant pour observer le brun avec surprise.

- Kurn, grommela le Firebered en levant à nouveau son épée.

Kili sauta en arrière pour éviter le coup mais était trop loin pour essayer de lui en donner un en retour. Il lança alors un regard à l'autre nain qui était entrain de chercher dans le coffres d'armes de Fili, les sortant devant lui pour les regarder. Il était clair qu'ils ne considéraient pas Kili comme une menace si l'un d'eux était déjà entrain de piller alors que l'autre était toujours entrain de se battre.

Cette pensée agaça Kili il savait qu'il était un bon combattant et il allait le prouver à ces deux pilleurs. Il souleva son épée, hurla et courut sur le large nain. Le Firebeard ne s'attendant pas à un tel mouvement téméraire de la part d'un esclave souleva son arme pour se protéger et bloqua le coup de Kili. Le jeune prince d'Erebor répliqua immédiatement et son épée se logea alors dans le côté du Firebeard.

Ce dernier hurla et grogna alors qu'il tombait au sol, le sang s'écoulant de son côté. Le second relâcha la cartouchière de couteaux dans le coffre et glissa son épée hors de son fourreau. Il avança en direction de Kili avec un grondement.

Le brun jeta un œil en arrière et découvrit Bilbo tapit dans le garde mange. Le hobbit n'avait aucune compétence en combat alors le plus loin il en était, le plus sûr c'était pour lui. Le brun se retourna vers le Firebeard chauve, tenant son épée devant lui et pinçant ses lèvres. Il avait une raideur dans le bras. Il n'avait pas pratiqué avec une épée depuis des mois et ses mouvements confus commençaient déjà de se faire ressentir dans ses muscles.

Le Firebeard bougonna dans sa langue et Kili se contenta de le fixer d'un regard noir. Les mots furent répétés et le brun devina qu'il était censé répondre quelque chose. A la place, il attaqua. Le pilleur le contra facilement et avec une grâce paresseuse. Kili fit un pas en arrière la confiance de ce nain était énervante. Toujours au sol, l'autre grogna alors que son sang se rependait sur les pierres. Le Firebeard poussa en avant et Kili trébucha en arrière sur la table qui le rattrapa. Il glissa sur le côté et visa l'autre bras du voleur. Le large nain tourna son épée, parant le coup et rigolant. Il était entrain de jouer avec Kili.

Le jeune nain souffla et fit quelques pas de plus en arrières. Il atteint les couteaux de Bilbo et en attrapa un pour le lancer. Il se planta dans la cuisse du Firebeard. Du garde à manger, Bilbo se releva, regardant avec espoir alors qu'un saignait sur le sol et que l'autre s'arrêtait pour retirer le couteau dans sa cuisse. Kili attaqua.

Le brun se précipita en avant et coupa le bras armé du nain mais ne réussit qu'à déchirer le tissu sans ne faire aucun dommage. Il abattu à nouveau son épée mais fut contré. Et encore. Et il esquiva la troisième fois. Le Firebeard souleva son épée et les yeux de Kili s'élargirent alors qu'il faisait un bond en arrière et se retrouvait piégé contre le comptoir.

Le nain abattu violement son épée contre celle de Kili, arrachant alors son arme hors de sa main. Le Firebeard posa son pied sur l'arme et donna un coup de pied dedans pour l'envoyer au loin puis attrapa Kili par son col pour le propulser au sol. Bilbo hurla depuis le garde à manger mais le pilleur ne prêta pas attention au hobbit terrifié.

Le Firebeard s'agenouilla et posa un genou sur le torse de Kili pour le bloquer au sol. Le brun se débâtît pour essayer de le repousser mais le nain tourna son attention sur le couteau de cuisine logé dans sa cuisse. Il l'extirpa avec un grognement suivit d'un bruit écœurant avant de l'amener près du visage de Kili qui leva les mains pour essayer de se protéger.

Le Firebeard rigola puis éloigna le couteau sur le côté pour attraper les mains du jeune nain avec une main et les bloquer au dessus de sa tête pour pouvoir s'asseoir sur son torse. Le brun hoqueta sous le lourd poids écrasant ses côtes.

Le nain chauve reprit le couteau et le passa contre la blessure saignante de sa cuisse avant d'amener la lame au front de Kili. Il en posa le côté plat contre son front pour étaler son sang dessus. Il amena ensuite sa main sur sa jambe pour collecter plus de son sang sur le bout de ses doigts puis en peignît le long du nez de Kili ainsi que sur ses joues. Le brun trembla avec frayeur, tout son courage l'ayant quitté le moment où il avait été complètement coincé sous le robuste voleur.

Il tira sur la main mais son adversaire le tenait fermement et ne sembla même pas remarquer la lutte de Kili. Il amena ses doigts sur le menton du brun pour y laisser plus de sang et descendit ensuite sur son cou avec un rire grave et satisfait. Sa main se déplaça sur le côté et il ramassa le couteau qu'il rapprocha près du visage du jeune nain. La pointe frôla la joue de Kili avant de s'enfoncer dedans. Le jeune nain hurla quand la lame trancha le long de sa tempe jusque qu'au coin de sa bouche. Il sentit alors son propre sang chaud couler sur son visage et put entendre un sanglot provenant de Bilbo.

Kili cligna des yeux quand la pointe du couteau survola son œil. Il tressaillit et la main de l'autre libéra les siennes pour attraper sa mâchoire, le maintenant en place alors que la pointe du couteau se rapprochait de plus en plus de son œil.

- Non ! Hurla-t-il en se débattant autant qu'il le pouvait mais en même temps effrayé que le nain n'échappe la lame.

Il y eu soudainement un craquement dans la pièce principale. La tête de Bilbo se retourna mais Kili continua de se débattre, essayant de pousser la main avec le couteau loin de son visage. Des doigts s'enfoncèrent dans sa gorge et il suffoqua alors que des ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa peau, tirant plus de sang hors de sa peau.

Puis il y eu un féroce et bestial cri qui raisonna dans la cuisine le Firebeard tenant Kili se retourna en agrippant fermement le couteau de cuisine. Un poids fut soulevé de la poitrine du brun alors que le pilleur était soulevé de son corps. Kili était étourdit et ne pouvait pas voir il entendit un cri alarmé, un craquement suivit d'un autre cris et le son du métal rencontrant le métal. Ce fut rapidement terminé. Il roula sur son côté et releva ses bras sur son visage et ses jambes contre son torse en haletant.

- Raven, une voix frénétique essaya de le défaire de sa position recroquevillée sur lui même.

Kili s'obstina à essayer de maintenir sa posture de protection mais l'autre nain était bien plus fort. Ses bras furent baissés et il fut soulevé pour être assit contre le placard, toujours au sol. Une main attrapa son menton et Kili la gifla faiblement.

- Raven. Kili ! Est-ce que tu me comprends ? Est-ce que ca va ?

Le hobbit s'agenouilla à côté de Kili et secoua une main devant ses yeux.

- Bilbo ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Où est-il allé ?

Le brun releva les yeux et tenta de regarder paresseusement à travers ses paupières entrouvertes. Un visage entouré par des mèches blondes apparut dans sa vision. Fili.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Un tissu humide fut pressé contre son visage pour essuyer le sang alors que des voix échangeaient des mots en Firebeard. La tête du brun glissa sur le côté et il ignora les voix.

Bilbo regarda Fili qui tenait le brun immobile pendait qu'il recherchait ses blessures.

- Il m'a sauvé, Fili. Il a forcé ton coffre d'armes et les a combattu avec une des épées. Il a tué l'autre ! Je ne pense pas qu'il avait la force de s'occuper de celui là par contre, dit Bilbo en jetant un coup d'œil au pilleur Firebeard mort.

- Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois arrivé à ce moment là.

- Nous avons entendu le bruit de l'alarme et sommes revenus en courant, dit Fili tout en relevant le tissus et continuant de nettoyer le sang du visage de Kili.

- Ce n'est pas que son sang, si ? Demanda le blond, son esprit s'apaisant quand il ne trouva aucune coupure le long de son front.

- Le pilleur a étalé son propre sang sur le visage de Kili, répondit le hobbit, mais il a laissé une longue balafre en travers de sa joue.

Fili hocha la tête et aperçut en même temps celle du jeune nain basculer sur le côté. Il termina de nettoyer son visage et trouva la blessure il pressa un tissu contre elle pour essayer de stopper le flot de sang. Il y avait une autre petite coupure sur sa jambe et quelques coupures sur ses mains mais elles étaient mineures en comparaison à la coupure sur sa joue. Elle nécessitait probablement des points de sutures, mais cela demanderait beaucoup d'effort pour convaincre le guérisseur de s'occuper d'un esclave remplaçable. Fili fronça les sourcils et espéra qu'ils arriveraient à la bander suffisamment pour qu'elle guérisse correctement.

- Déplaçons le dans le chambre.

Bilbo fit quelques pas en arrière et Fili glissa un bras autour de Kili.

- Attends, intervint le brun avec des mots légèrement inarticulés, je peux marcher.

- Il dit qu'il peut marcher, traduit le hobbit au Firebeard.

- N'importe quoi. Dis lui que ce n'est pas le moment d'être têtu.

Sans que Bilbo traduise, Fili souleva le brun contre son torse et le porta précautionneusement dans sa propre chambre pour l'installer dans le tas de fourrure. Le blond amena une nouvelle fois le tissus sur son visage et surpris les yeux de Kili entrain de suivre ses mouvements.

- Raven, lui sourit-il. Tu t'es bien battu. Très bien même. Bilbo m'a dit qu'il te devait la vie.

Fili tendit doucement la main pour caresser la joue de Kili.

- Bilbo ? Appela le brun et celui ci grimpa rapidement sur le lit. Il se pencha au dessus du nain pour qu'il puisse le voir.

- Ici, Raven. Je suis là.

- Qu'a dit Fili ?

Il leva une main et attrapa celle du blond pour la poser contre sa joue. Fili le regarda avec affection tout en gardant sa main pressée contre le visage de Kili.

- Il est très fier de toi.

Le jeune nain hocha la tête et sourit.

- C'est bien. Dis lui merci.

Il fit une pause.

- Non. Je peux le faire, je connais ce mot. Chokto. Chokto, Fili.

En réponse, Fili étreint Kili et s'allongea à ses côtés alors que Bilbo s'éclipsait de la pièce pour les laisser tout les deux. Le brun écarta les fourrures et se positionna sur son côté pour presser son dos contre le torse du blond. Fili enroula un bras autour du nain plus mince et le tint près de lui avec plaisir. La main du brun se cramponna alors à la sienne et ils restèrent allongé silencieusement pendant un certain temps. Fili s'émerveilla alors devant l'état relaxé de Kili et son enthousiasme à être tenu. Il embrassa doucement l'arrière de son cou et reçu un gémissement de plaisir en retour. Encouragé, le blond leva la main pour glisser ses doigts à travers les cheveux de Kili, les écartant en même temps sur le côté pour déposer plus de baisers le long de son cou.

Kili haleta et arqua son dos quand une sensation sensuelle traversa tout son corps. Il trembla quand la main du blond traça le long de son oreille puis son cou. Fili se releva soudainement sur un coude, attrapa doucement le menton de Kili entre ses doigts et tourna son visage jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se pencher pour embrasser ses lèvres. Les yeux du brun se fermèrent et il se souleva du lit, enroulant un bras autour de l'épaule de Fili pour un autre baiser, écartant cette fois ci ses lèvres et attendant que le blond fasse de même. Celui-ci accepta l'invitation et plongea alors sa langue dans la bouche de Kili pour la faire sienne.

Il y eu un gémissement provenant du visage en dessous de lui et alarmé, le Firebeard se recula. La main du brun remonta pour venir se poser sur sa joue ; la coupure avait recommencé de saigner. Se sentant coupable d'avoir renouvelé la douleur du brun et laissé ses propres désirs surpasser son besoin de repos, Fili reprit le tissu et le passa sur sa joue pour essuyer le sang. Kili se laissa retomber sur le lit avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres malgré ses blessures. Le Firebeard s'agenouilla et avec son autre main il caressa à nouveau les cheveux du brun alors que les yeux de celui-ci se fermaient. Sa respiration devint plus longue, encore en peu plus, et son corps étant épuisé, il glissa finalement dans un profond sommeil. Le Firebeard fut heureux de remarquer que le saignement avait de nouveau cessé. Il bougea enfin pour border Kili sous les fourrures alors que son cœur battait encore rapidement à cause de la récente rencontre entre leurs lèvres.

Le blond retourna vers Bilbo dans la salle principale et l'attira contre lui pour l'étreindre. Le hobbit tressauta avec surprise Fili ne l'avait jamais pris dans ses bras auparavant. C'était inapproprié pour une esclave et son maitre, même pour un esclave sexuel en dehors de la chambre. Bilbo réalisa qu'il tremblait.

- Je suis tellement heureux que vous soyez tout les deux sauf, dit Fili, j'étais mort d'inquiétude quand j'ai vu la porte au sol. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans l'un de vous, Bilbo.

Le hobbit sourit et lui rendit son étreinte.


	10. La fête

/!\ La fin du chapitre contient un peu de violence. Si vous ne voulez pas le lire n'hésitez pas à me demander un résumé par mp pour être capable de lire la suite !

* * *

><p>Kili dormit à poings fermés toute la nuit. Quand il s'éveilla, Fili et Bilbo étaient tous les deux à ses côtés pour lui conseiller de ne pas parler et de se rallonger. Ils changèrent les bandages couvrant ses blessures, excepté la longue et profonde coupure de sa joue. Fili avait demandé au guérisseur de passer une fois que les villageois auraient tous été examinés mais il était impossible de savoir s'il celui-ci allait venir ou non. En attendant, ils supplièrent le jeune nain de garder sa mâchoire immobile pour ne pas qu'il tire sur sa peau et provoque la réouverture de sa blessure. Kili soupira et hocha la tête. Bilbo lui prépara alors une soupe qu'il pourrait facilement boire.<p>

Ailleurs dans le village, douze nains avaient été massacrés. Heureusement, les gardes avaient sonné l'alarme et Fili et les autre ayant fait une chasse prospère n'avait pas été trop loin. Quatre maisons avaient brulées et leurs résidents avaient été déplacés dans celles laissées vacantes par les morts. La fête du milieu de l'hiver avait été reportée d'une semaine, donnant ainsi à Bilbo plus de temps pour préparer les plats.

Le hobbit remarqua que depuis l'attaque du village, Kili désirait ouvertement la présence de Fili ainsi que plus de contacts physiques avec lui. Il s'asseyait désormais sur le banc à ses côtés ou sur le sol, son dos pressé contre le torse de l'autre nain. Les doigts de Fili abandonnaient alors son cuir et ses outils pour se frayer un chemin jusque dans les cheveux de Kili et ainsi faire passer ses doigts à travers les mèches noires. Le brun lâchait alors lui aussi son travail sur bois pour fermer les yeux et se perdre dans la sensation. Ils se montraient ensuite leurs travaux respectifs, souriant et faisant l'éloge de l'autre dans leur propre langue. Ce que Bilbo ne voyait pas en revanche, s'était que lors des matins froids, Kili ne restait plus de son côté du lit mais cherchait au contraire la chaleur des bras de Fili. Celui-ci était encouragé par ce comportement et commençais de sentir que le brun allait survivre et être heureux avec lui.

Le matin de la fête, le guérisseur n'était toujours pas passé. Fili inspecta la joue de Kili, satisfait de voir qu'elle se refermerait bien toute seule, même si elle laisserait certainement une cicatrice. Bilbo s'était levé tôt pour se rendre dans la cuisine et cuisiner au dessus du feu de cette pièce ainsi que celui dans la pièce principale et celui de sa propre chambre. Un excès d'odeurs remplissait la maison et Kili se retrouva à flâner de marmites en marmites pour regarder à l'intérieur jusqu'à ce que Bilbo le pousse au loin et lui dise de s'asseoir et rester sage. Le brun erra alors dans leur foyer et découvrit ensuite que Fili avait sortit ce qui devait être ses plus beaux vêtements. Il passa la main dessus avec curiosité avant de s'en éloigner et retourner auprès du hobbit.

- Bilbo, quelle est la position de Fili dans le village ?

Le hobbit fronça les sourcils alors qu'il prenait une pince en métal pour retirer un moule du feu.

- Tu ne devrais pas trop parler, cette coupure à besoin de plus de temps pour guérir.

- J'arrêterais de parler quand tu commenceras. Dis-moi en plus à propos de Fili. Il a sortit de beaux vêtements pour la fête, dit-il dans en marmottant pour essayer d'empêcher sa mâchoire de s'ouvrir trop largement.

- La tribu est dirigée par un Chef. Le Chef actuel est Bronin, l'oncle de Fili. Jusqu'il y a cinq ans, c'était le père de Fili.

- Pourquoi n'est-t-il pas le Chef alors ?

- Ferme la bouche, je n'ai pas finis.

Bilbo traversa la pièce pour empiler ses tartes et pâtisseries sur la table. Kili en eu l'eau à la bouche et le hobbit le poussa vers ses outils en direction du mur, le plus loin possible de la nourriture.

- Fili deviendra le Chef dans quelques années, quand il aura atteint l'âge de quatre vingt ans. Quand son père est décédé, il a déclaré que l'oncle de Fili, Bronin, occuperait le poste jusqu'à ce que son fils atteigne l'âge de quatre vingt ans, où le titre lui reviendrait finalement. Jusque là, il a été leader de patrouille depuis son soixantième anniversaire et a même participé à des patrouilles avant cela. Etant le leader le plus brillant, il tient la position de second dans la tribu.

- Alors pourquoi Darek l'a t-il si mal traité si Fili se tient un rang au dessus de lui ?

- Il y en a certain qui ne sont pas heureux que Fili, dont la mère était une esclave sexuelle d'Erebor, soit destiné à être leur Chef parce qu'il n'est pas entièrement Firebeard. D'autres sont frustrés avec sa vision plutôt libérale de l'esclavage. La plupart de la tribu aime l'idée d'avoir des esclaves, quelqu'un pour se défouler et faire le dur labeur. Mais Fili, lui, insiste pour que nous soyons traité avec un peu de respect.

- Pourquoi ne pas tous nous faire libérer quand il sera le Chef ?

- Je ne sais pas si cela pourrait arriver. Il y aurait des protestations. Fâche assez la population et ils tuerons le chef pour en trouver un plus populaire. Il fait ce qu'il peut.

Kili hocha la tête ; Fili se trouvait dans une situation difficile.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que nous portons ce soir ?

Bilbo commença de couvrir certains des plateaux avec des torchons.

- La plupart des esclaves apparaissent dans leurs meilleurs accoutrements. Dans notre cas, nous sortirons avec le pire. Fili ne veux pas qu'ils pensent tous qu'il est trop gentil.

Le hobbit leva les yeux sur lui en souriant.

- Vas mettre les vêtements qu'on t'a donnés lors de ton premier jour ici, ceux qui te vont à peine.

- Je les déteste, ils tombent de mes épaules.

- Parfait. Et souviens toi, assiette pleine, vers plein, les yeux au sol et aucun mot.

- Je comprend, Bilbo, soupira Kili, n'étant pas vraiment impatient d'être à l'évènement.

* * *

><p>Kili, Fili et Bilbo durent faire plusieurs voyages avant la fête pour transporter tous les plats de ce dernier dans le grand hall. Les talents culinaires du hobbit étant très réputés et appréciées, beaucoup parmi le clan avait hâte de gouter ses pâtisseries et autres plats. Les tables étaient installées en un long U ; la table de la fin accueillerait le Chef de la tribu ainsi que les guerriers les plus importants, Fili inclut. Les esclaves se tiendraient eux derrière leurs maitres.<p>

Fili s'était habillé avec ses plus beaux vêtements et Kili ne put s'empêcher de le regarder alors qu'ils marchaient en direction du hall. Le tissu et le cuir d'un rouge profond étaient magnifique contre ses cheveux et parfaitement assortit avec le tatouage de feu autour de son œil. Il se tenait droit et imposant et le brun trouva alors qu'il ressemblait parfaitement à un prince. Dans un même temps, Kili se retrouva à ajuster une nouvelle fois la ceinture gardant son pantalon trop large en place. Fili resta fidèle à ses habitudes, autorisant Kili et Bilbo à porter les colliers de métal léger et racontant aux autres que c'était une partie du renforcement positif sur le comportement d'un esclave.

Fili s'assit près de son oncle. Darek de l'autre côté et le guerrier Visage Brulé à côté de celui-ci. Un nain que Kili ne connaissait pas s'assit à côté de Visage Brulé et enfin, Nurek se plaça à côté de Fili. Le brun était soulagé, il pourrait servir dans l'espace entre Nurek et Fili pour éviter de faire une erreur qui fâcherait un autre Firebeard.

- Les yeux au sol, murmura Bilbo tout en tenant un pichet de bière. Il se tenait derrière l'épaule gauche de Fili et Kili derrière l'épaule droite. Le brun baissa à nouveau ses yeux mais essaya de jeter un œil en l'air à travers les mèches de ses cheveux, qu'il espérait, cachaient la véritable direction de son regard. D'après ses estimations, le village comprenait environs deux cent résidents avec en plus, environs trente cinq esclaves auxquels seul les ménages les plus riches pouvaient prétendre. Kili remarqua que les deux autres leaders de patrouille n'avaient aucun esclave et que celui de Nurek, Gildin, n'était pas présente. Il nota intérieurement de poser la question plus tard. Il y avait pratiquement deux mois que le bébé avait dût arriver et il imagina qu'elle devait probablement être chez eux entrain de s'occuper de lui. Le nain qu'il ne connaissait pas placé à la fin de la table était flanqué d'un Homme male. L'homme était attaché à la taille et relié à ses poignets alors que ses pieds étaient entravés. Il portait une tunique sans manche en dépit du froid et sa peau pale était tachetée de nouvelles et anciennes blessures ainsi que de longues coupures et bleus. Une bande de cuir était attachée autour de sa bouche.

Kili l'observa avec une profonde sympathie puis regarda en l'air suffisamment longtemps pour jeter un œil à l'assiette et au verre de Fili. La viande dans son assiette disparaissait rapidement, le grand morceau de tarte de viande de cerf était déjà presque entièrement partit. Kili attendit que le dernier morceau disparaisse avant de s'approcher doucement pour ramasser l'assiette. Fili se tourna de manière à ne plus faire face aux autres et lui offrit un sourire rassurant. Il pointa ensuite plusieurs endroits sur la table de service et le brun hocha la tête puis avança pour aller chercher la nourriture.

Deux autres esclaves se tenaient debout devant la table ainsi qu'une poignée d'autres nains sans esclaves. Kili tenta de sourire aux autres esclaves mais ils ne lui accordèrent pas la moindre attention, rassemblant rapidement la nourriture pour retourner auprès de leurs propriétaires. Le jeune nain longea la table tout en essayant de deviner si Fili avait montré les carottes ou bien les pommes de terres. Il se saisit d'une cuillère et en mit un peu de chaque dans l'assiette. Une main attrapa soudainement son coude pour le pousser violemment sur le côté. Il tituba, puis tomba, l'assiette tombant avec fracas sur le sol.

Toutes les conversations remplissant le hall s'arrêtèrent et tout le monde se tourna pour voir ce qui venait de se passer. Kili avait lâché l'assiette pour tourner ses bras et amortir sa chute. Il poussa sur ses mains et ses genoux mais une botte marcha sur ses doigts pour les broyer. Il gémit et leva la tête pour apercevoir Darek se tenant au dessus de lui avec un sourire méchant. La pièce entière explosa de rire puis beaucoup retournèrent à leur repas alors que d'autres continuèrent de regarder le spectacle avec intérêt.

Fili s'était retourné au moment ou l'assiette avait touché le sol, une sensation dans le ventre le rendant malade avant même de s'avoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Il savait. Le guerrier fut hors de sa chaise et traversa la courte distance en seulement quelques secondes, poussant Darek loin de Kili pour aider le brun à se relever. Ce dernier regarda nerveusement Fili et Darek avant de se souvenir de baisser les yeux. Le bras du blond glissa autour de ses épaules et Kili s'inclina contre lui pour rechercher réconfort et protection.

Fili fit ensuite signe au hobbit de s'approcher.

- Bilbo. Occupe toi de l'assiette et ramasses la nourriture. Laisse Raven prendre la bière.

Bilbo acquiesça et poussa le pichet de céramique entre les mains de Kili avant de se baisser pour ramasser les dégâts et remplir une nouvelle fois l'assiette de nourriture. Fili tourna à nouveau son regard sur Darek.

- Ne retouche plus jamais à mon esclave.

- Il est trop lent. Tu devrais lui apprendre à bouger hors du chemin de ses supérieurs. De tout le monde même.

Les quelques nains remplissant leurs assiettes ricanèrent avant de repartir. L'oncle de Fili se releva soudainement de sa grande chaise pour venir auprès des leaders de patrouille. Le blond poussa précautionneusement Kili loin de lui mais garda néanmoins une main sur une épaule. Il le poussa de quelque pas en arrière alors que son oncle approchait.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda Bronin en regardant tour à tour les deux leaders de patrouille.

- Le nouvel esclave de Fili est à la fois lent et défiant. Je l'ai poussé parce qu'il n'était pas assez rapide et il est tombé. Ensuite il a levé ses yeux sur moi, raconta Darek en recommençant de remplir son assiette.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai, Fili ?

Bronin se tourna vers son neveu, jetant un œil derrière lui à l'esclave brun qui se tenait maintenant debout et la tête courbée.

- Je n'ai pas vu ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais il a déjà été menacé auparavant et sans raison. Je ne fais que protéger ma propriété de dommages non nécessaires.

- Il se comporte mal. Il n'a aucune idée de comment servir correctement ses supérieurs.

Puis Darek regarda dédaigneusement le blond.

- Fili le dorlote chez eux. J'ai entendu dire du guérisseur qu'il avait cherché à faire traiter sa blessure après le raid. La marque sur son visage ne vient pas de lui mais de l'attaque. Il n'y a pas une seule marque sur lui que Fili ait lui même apposé.

- Tu sembles un peu trop inquiet par le bien être de ta propriété, Fili, continua son oncle en attrapant un bout de fromage et mordillant dedans. Tu le protèges. Je pensais pourtant t'avoir prévenu à propos de la place des esclaves ici. Te moquerais tu des traditions de cette tribu ?

Le blond grogna et jeta un œil en arrière à Kili qui serrait le récipient dans ses mains en fixant son contenu. Le brun ne comprenait pas un seul mot à propos de lui mais il savait qu'il y avait un débat à son sujet.

- Non mon oncle. Mais je ne blesse pas les autres, mêmes les esclaves, quand cela n'est pas nécessaire. Il est obéissant. Il n'y a aucun besoin de le punir et c'est pourquoi il n'est pas marqué.

- Aucun esclave n'est obéissant lors de ses premiers mois ici, Fili.

Il fit un pas sur le côté pour dépasser le plus petit guerrier Firebeard et avancer vers Kili qui fit immédiatement un pas en arrière.

- Tu vois. Il s'écarte. Tu es trop doux.

La main de Bronin jaillit en avant pour attraper la tunique de Kili et le tirer vers lui. La bière déborda un peu pour se renverser sur le sol et le Chef baissa les yeux. Fili remarqua que la respiration du brun se coupa.

- Regarde ça.

Bronin fixa le liquide qui avait été renversé.

- Mon oncle, tu ne peux pas exiger de lui qu'il ne renverse rien après avoir été tirer de la sorte.

- Je le peu et je le fais. Et il devrait nettoyer immédiatement.

- Mon oncle, s'il te plait, tu ne traite jamais aucun des autres esclaves de la sorte, pourquoi lui faire ça à lui ?

Devenant rapidement frustré avec son oncle et son agressivité à l'encontre du brun, Fili essaya de retourner devant Kili.

Cependant, la main de Bronin attrapa le poignet du jeune nain et le tira avec lui.

- Dans ce cas là, j'aimerais voir l'obéissance de cet esclave. Si tes techniques son aussi excellentes que tu le dis, alors j'imagine qu'il fera tout ce qu'on attend de lui. Sans hésitation, sans questions et parfaitement bien.

- Je peux –

- Il servira Darek et moi même pour le reste de la soirée. J'aimerais voir ses compétences.

Bronin retira le pichet des mains de Kili et le donna à Fili. Ses doigts glissèrent ensuite entre le collier et le cou du brun pour le tirer en avant. Le jeune nain suffoqua et regarda Fili à la recherche de son aide.

- Mon oncle, s'il te plait –

Le blond essaya d'attraper Kili mais n'attrapa que le bout de ses doigts.

- Tu pourras de nouveau l'avoir à la fin de la fête.

Il tira alors Kili vers la table.

- Bilbo, explique à Raven s'il te plait. Dis lui qu'il doit servir mon oncle et Darek ce soir –

- Non. Garde Bilbo silencieux. Le nouveau sait pourquoi il est ici.

Bronin retourna à la table, ses doigts tirant toujours Kili à ses côtés alors que celui-ci trébuchait et regardait en arrière vers Fili avec un visage pale.

Une fois que Bronin eut emporté le brun au loin, Bilbo se précipita vers Fili.

- Je lui ai dit ce qu'il devait faire avant la fête. Je pense qu'il comprendra, Fili.

- Je sais qu'il va faire du mieux qu'il peut. Mais ils vont le pousser, le provoquer, faire tout ce qu'ils pourront pour avoir une excuse de lever la main sur lui. Je peux le voir dans les yeux de mon oncle, Bilbo. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il essaye de faire… mais il mijote quelque chose et est entrain de se servir de Kili pour l'accomplir.

Le blond regarda son oncle s'asseoir et parler avec Darek en montrant Kili. Le visage de Darek s'illumina et ses yeux observèrent le brun. Fili sentit alors les muscles entre ses épaules se tendres. Il retourna à la table et offrit à Nurek de faire la conversation pour garder l'esprit de tout le monde loin de son esclave.

Kili s'en sortait bien ; il gardait la tête baissée et remplissait leurs verres. Il commençait seulement de se détendre quand Darek termina le dernier bout dans son assiette et se tourna vers Kili avec expectation.

- Alors, esclaves, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? J'ai encore faim.

Les mots ne voulaient rien dire pour Kili mais ses yeux voyagèrent sur l'assiette et il comprit. Il avança avec précaution et tendait la main pour se saisir de l'assiette de Darek quand celui-ci referma étroitement sa main autour de son poignet.

- Tu vas m'apporter deux bouts de poulet, une cuillère de pomme de terre et quatre pâtisseries aux pommes.

Puis il le relâcha pour qu'il puisse prendre son assiette.

Fili regarda avec appréhension le brun s'approcher de la table, poussant en même temps sa chaise en arrière. Kili n'avait certainement pas comprit un seul mot. Il avait désespérément besoin de lui venir en aide mais Bronin plaça une main sur le dos de sa chaise pour la repousser en avant.

- Non. Tu restes ici.

- Mon oncle, je –

- La désobéissance sera sévèrement punie Fili. Peut-être par la perte de ta propriété ? Assieds-toi.

Les deux derniers mots ne laissaient aucune place à la protestation. Fili regarda alors à nouveau Kili se pencher au dessus de la table et observer les différents plats, les mains tremblantes alors qu'il en tendait une pour prendre un bout de pain.

Fili sentit l'anxiété grandir à l'intérieur de lui et il ferma les yeux. Ils avaient leurs excuses. Le bruit sec d'une gifle raisonna et il ré ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Ce n'était pas Kili. Le guérisseur au bout de la table, Renig, poussa son esclave humain à genoux et sortit un fouet. Il commença de flageller les pieds nus de l'homme, celui-ci criant en dépit du cuir coincé entre ses dents. Le village se tourna pour regarder et montrer son encouragement et approbation. Ils apprécièrent le spectacle pendant quelques temps avant de retourner à leur nourriture.

Kili revint avec l'assiette les mains tremblantes et essaya de ne pas relever la tête ou de regarder la punition de l'autre esclave. Il posa son assiette remplie de porc, de tarte à la pomme et le bout de pain devant Darek puis recula tête baissée. Darek et Bronin se regardèrent puis sourirent. Fili bondit sur ses pieds, sachant exactement ce qu'il se tramait dans leurs esprits. Derrière lui Bilbo se déplaça en secouant la tête.

- Maitre Fili, ils ne peuvent pas –

- Mon oncle, tu ne peux pas faire ça, il ne savait pas ce que Darek voulait !

Bronin attrapa le bras de Fili pour le pousser sévèrement en arrière.

- Assieds-toi ou bien ce sera encore pire pour lui.

Les yeux noirs de Kili se relevèrent au son du cri de Fili et il se retourna ensuite pour voir Darek avancer vers lui. Il recula, faisant un pas vers Fili mais la main de Bronin attrapa ses cheveux pour le tirer en arrière jusqu'à ce que Darek pose une main sur ses deux bras pour le forcer à s'agenouiller.

- J'aimerais t'emprunter ce fouet, Renig, demanda le Chef de la tribu.

Le guérisseur lui tendit l'instrument ensanglanté en souriant avec plaisir avant de retourner à son repas sans plus de préoccupation, son propre esclave sanglotant silencieusement sur le sol.

Darek appuya d'une main sur les épaules de Kili de manière à pousser sa tête sur le sol. Il posa ensuite un genou sur son cou et le brun s'écrasa au sol en sifflant alors qu'il tentait de s'échapper de la position inconfortable.

Le blond souffla avec irritation, essayant d'avancer vers Kili mais son oncle se plaça devant lui.

- Assis, Fili. Ou alors je m'assurerais qu'il ne puisse plus marcher pendant un mois. Grenik ! Appela-t-il Visage Brulé qui se détourna alors de sa nourriture.

Celui dernier n'avait pas été bien intéressé par l'agitation derrière lui.

- Veille à ce que Fili reste assit pendant que son esclave fait face à sa punition.

La guerrier au visage brulé haussa les épaule puis se leva pour bloquer le chemin de Fili tout en posant une main sur son épaule. Grenik ne se sentait pas concerné par les évènements mais obéit à son Chef comme il le devait.

Les yeux de Fili s'élargirent et il s'assit sur le rebord de sa chaise, regardant nerveusement et ne se sentant d'aucune aide pour Kili avec les menaces de son oncle.

- Ne fais pas ça. Il n'est pas à toi, supplia-t-il.

Il bondit alors en avant mais étant rapide, Grenik le repoussa immédiatement sur sa chaise.

Bronin se contenta de rigoler.

- Tu n'es pas en position de faire des réclamations. Tu te lèves de cette chaise encore un fois et je promets que je toucherais à plus que ses pieds. Darek, retire lui ses bottes.

Kili essaya de s'immobiliser quand il sentit qu'on lui retirait ses bottes. Il savait exactement ce qui était arrivé à l'autre esclave et espérait seulement que sa punition serait rapidement terminée. Il ferma les yeux et pinça ses lèvre l'une contre l'autre.

La tige mordit en premier dans son talon. Il hoqueta, frémissant alors que ses orteils se recroquevillaient sous le coup. Les mains de Darek glissèrent le long de son dos pour le maintenir immobile. Le second coup atteignit la plante antérieure de ses pieds et il se tordit en mordant sa lèvre. Un autre coup, cette fois dans l'arc de ses pieds et il ne put pas retenir son gémissement.

Deux de plus, secs et rapides et il hurla. Il y eu du mouvement et il entendit la voix en colère de Fili. Une main tira sa tête en arrière et un bout de pain fut glissé dans sa bouche ouverte. Il grogna, essayant de le déloger mais le fouet claqua contre ses pieds et il dût inspirer plus d'air à travers son nez.

Finalement il mordit à travers tout le pain qui tomba au sol. Il y eu cinq coup rigoureux de plus dans chaque arc de ses pieds avant d'être tirer debout par les cheveux. Il trébucha sur ses pieds blessés et siffla alors que les larmes dégringolant de ses yeux. Bilbo était tourné au loin et Fili assit avec son visage caché entre ses mains ; le guerrier au visage brûlé se tenant devant lui avec les deux mains sur ses épaules.

Confus, Kili sentit à la fois de la colère et de la tristesse gonfler à l'intérieur de lui même. Il serait probablement tombé au sol si Darek ne le tenait pas d'une puissante poigne s'enfonçant dans son bras.

Fili regarda en l'air, son esprit étourdis avec autant d'émotions. Il venait d'échouer à garder Kili sauf et cela comprimait son cœur.

- Je souhaite partir, mon oncle. J'ai eu assez de nourriture pour se soir. Je souhaite rentrer chez moi avec mon esclave de maison et mon esclave sexuel.

Bornin regarda tour à tour Fili et Kili alors qu'un sourire traversait son visage. Il emmena son neveu à l'écart de la table, près du mur, là où les autres ne pourraient pas entendre.

- Tu devrait être content, neveux. Il sera trop fatigué pour lutter. Ou alors peut-être aime t-il que tu le prennes ? Je n'ai pas entendu ses cris la nuit. Serais-tu trop doux ? Ou alors est-ce que tu le bâillonne avec ton membre ? Comment est-il, dis moi ?

Bronin se pencha vers son neveu. Fili bouillonnait, son visage rougissant et ses jambes écartées.

- Mes affaires avec mon esclave sexuel ne te regardent pas.

- C'est là que tu as tord, neveux. Ton père me faisait confiance pour veiller sur son clan jusqu'à ce que tu sois assez âgé pour le réclamer. Et par droits, il sera tien dans trois ans, à moins que tu ne me le confit. Jusque là, je dois m'assurer que nos habitudes et traditions son maintenues, et cela inclut l'obéissance de nos esclaves, remplissant les taches qu'on leur donne. Et particulièrement ceux de notre bientôt Chef de sang croisé.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Bronin sourit aimablement, faisant enrager le blond encore un peu plus.

- Tu affirmes qu'il est un esclave sexuel. Demain matin, j'amènerais le guérisseur avec moi pour qu'il puisse examiner ton esclave. Pour s'assurer qu'il remplit bien la fonction que tu lui as donné. S'il a échoué et qu'il n'y a aucune trace évidente… nous le jetterons dans la nature pour qu'il soit chassé demain après midi.

La gorge du blond s'assécha subitement.

- Tu – tu ne peux pas. Tu n'insinues pas –

- J'insinue chaque mot, Fili.

Les bras de Fili devinrent lâches et il sentit qu'il allait se trouver malade. Pour protéger Kili il allait devoir le blesser.

* * *

><p>Eh eh eh ! <em>Ellinael<em> a fait un super dessin pour cette histoire ! Malheureusement, je ne peux pas l'introduire ici alors j'ai mis le lien de son tumblr sur mon profil. Je vous encourage tous vivement à aller y jeter un oeil ! En plus, vous pourrez aussi y trouver pleins d'autres dessins super adorables de Fili et Kili ! :D Le détour en vaut la peine ! :)


	11. Dilemme

/!\ Ce chapitre est en _**rating M**_, autrement dit, **_mature_. ** Il sera donc en partie à caractère _**sexuel**_ et surtout dans ce cas là, _**"**__**non-consentent**__**". **_Pour toutes celles et ceux que ça dérange et qui ne voudrait pas lire ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me demander par MP que je vous envoie un résumé pour que ça ne vous empêches pas de suivre et que vous puissiez reprendre au prochain. Si vous n'avez pas de compte et ne voulez pas le lire, demandez-moi par review et je posterais un résumé au début du prochain chapitre.

* * *

><p>Fili réunit Bilbo et Kili sans perdre une minute. Il passa les bottes du brun au hobbit et plaça ensuite une mains sur chacune de leur épaules pour les conduire strictement vers la sortit du hall. La plupart des villageois ne leur prêtaient aucune attention mais Fili pouvait ressentir les yeux de son oncle sur son dos entrain d'observer chacun de ses pas. Il était conscient du bruit des pieds nus de Kili sur les planches ainsi que des sifflement ou gémissement du nain après chaque pas. Le blond grimaça avec chaque bruit, chacun d'entre eux le cinglant presque autant que les pieds de Kili devaient le faire.<p>

Une fois qu'ils eurent traversé les grandes portes donnant sur l'extérieur, Fili passa rapidement un bras derrière les épaules du nain puis sous ses genoux de manière à pouvoir le porter sur le chemin le long de la montagne. Tout le monde étant à la fête, le blond ne craignait pas d'être vu. La tête de Kili tomba sur son épaule et ses mains vinrent s'accrocher sur les rebords de la veste rouge pour s'y accrocher fermement. Fili souhaita alors que le brun cesse de s'accrocher à lui pour chercher du réconfort car cela ne rendait pas sa prochaine tache plus facile.

Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur de leur foyer dans la montagne et le brun fut doucement déposé sur le long banc. Bilbo alla raviver le feu pendant que Fili retirait les entraves du brun tout en prenant son temps pour masser doucement ses poignets et observer son cou. Kili le regarda faire avec une lueur d'épuisement dans ses yeux bruns, mais continua néanmoins obstinément de les maintenir ouverts. Fili atteint ses pieds et fronça les sourcils alors qu'il examinait les marques. Elles n'étaient pas aussi graves qu'il le craignait Bronin avait eut la main plus légère que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Elles se refermeraient et guériraient probablement en quelques jours. Le blond soupira quand il regarda la cicatrice de Kili sur son visage puis ses pieds.

Il avait essayé de le protéger de toutes les sortes de menaces possibles. Son échec le frustrait et savoir qu'il allait devenir celui qui causerait encore plus de souffrance à Kili le rendait furieux et l'attristait plus que toutes autres transgressions passées ne pouvaient le faire. Sa respiration s'accéléra et il ferma les yeux.

- Fili ? Est-ce que ca va ?

Le blond se tourna vers le hobbit.

- Fais lui du thé aux herbes, Bilbo. Celui pour le relaxer.

- Il n'en a pas besoin, Fili. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Bilbo s'occupa de plier les manteaux de fourrure.

- Pas d'argument maintenant. Vas faire un thé.

- Fili, on devrait –

- Maintenant !

Bilbo releva les yeux avec surprise puis grommela avant de partir dans la cuisine. Fili se déplaça sur le banc et tira Kili sur ses genoux. Il amena doucement ses jambes tout près, pressant le corps plus fin contre lui et le tenant étroitement jusqu'à ce qu'il puis ressentir son cœur battre contre son torse. Il passa ses doigts à travers les cheveux noirs et déposa un doux baiser contre son front. Il voulait s'excuser avant même que cela n'ait commencé.

- Le thé, Maitre Fili.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ca, Bilbo.

- Alors n'agit pas comme tel.

Fili prit le thé et le plaça entre les mains de Kili. La confusion écrite sur son visage, il se tourna vers le Firebeard avant d'interroger le hobbit en langue commune.

- Il veut savoir pourquoi il doit prendre ce thé, Fili. Il se fiche du goût ou des effets.

Le blond baissa la tête.

- Dis-lui juste qu'il doit le boire.

- Il va me demander pourquoi.

- Je sais. Mais je ne sais pas comment lui dire.

- Lui dire quoi ?

Fili prit une profonde et tremblante inspiration. Kili regarda nerveusement entre les deux, incapable de comprendre la conversation. Le Firebeard put alors ressentir les membres sur ses genoux se tendres. Kili devait boire le thé ça le blesserait beaucoup moins de cette manière.

- Lui dire quoi, Fili ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dans le hall avec ton oncle ?

- J'ai prétendu que Raven était un esclave sexuel. Je prétends cela depuis quelque temps déjà, Bilbo.

- Oui. Ca a du sens. Ils n'ont pas besoin de connaitre la vérité.

- Voilà ce que mon oncle m'a dit : demain matin il va amener le guérisseur ici. Ils vont examiner Raven pour voir si je l'utilise comme esclave sexuel. Si ce n'est pas le cas… ils le jetterons à l'extérieur pour le chasser.

Bilbo s'effondra silencieusement sur sa chaise.

Les yeux terrifiés de Kili naviguèrent de l'un à l'autre, suppliants pour des réponses.

- Bilbo ? Qu'es-ce qu'il dit ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il, interrompant leur conversation en Firebeard avec ses mots en langue commune.

Aucun ne le regarda et cela l'effraya d'avantage. Le brun tira alors sur la veste de Fili pour essayer de trouver une réponse dans ses yeux mais le Firebeard détourna le regard.

- Fili ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Le hobbit se redressa en secouant négativement la tête.

- Fili tu ne peux pas faire ca ! Il te fait confiance maintenant ! Tu ne peux pas. Tu ne peux tout simplement pas. Tu vas le détruire. Il doit y avoir une autre solution !

- S'il y en a une alors je ne la connaît pas ! Cria le Firebeard.

Kili tressaillit et s'écarta des genoux du blond en frottant ses oreilles.

- Je suis désolé, Raven. Je suis tellement désolé.

Il enroula une main autour du cou du brun pour le tirer près de lui et embrasser son nez et le bout de ses oreilles. Le jeune nain sourit doucement, visiblement détendu. Fili apporta alors le thé contre ses lèvres et Kili en prit de petites gorgées.

- Bilbo. Prépare un autre thé. J'ai besoin qu'il se relaxe pour ne pas qu'il ait mal.

- Je ne suis pas inquiet à propose de blessures physiques, Fili. Tu dois prendre plus que ça en considération.

- J'espère qu'il va s'endormir pour que je puisse faire ce que j'ai à faire et ensuite lui expliquer. S'il te plait, plus de thé. Pour l'aider.

Bilbo partit silencieusement vers la cuisine, ses pieds nus raisonnant plus fort que d'habitude contre le sol.

Kili prit des petites gorgées de son thé tout en observant les deux autres. Il pouvait voir de la colère, de la tristesse, de l'hésitation de l'inquiétude et de la peur traverser les traits de Bilbo et Fili. Il termina son thé et se pencha en avant, relevant une jambe pour venir tracer une ligne sur son pied.

- Regarde, Fili. Regarde.

Il tira sur la manche du Firebeard.

- Je vais bien. Ca ne me fait presque plus mal désormais, tu vois ?

Il fit courir son doigt de haut en bas sur la zébrure, espérant apaiser toute sorte d'inquiétude sur sa santé. Fili sourit faiblement et répondit avec une courte phrase dans le dialecte des Firebeards puis détourna son regard. Le hobbit revint avec une autre tasse qu'il tendit à Kili avant de reprendre la vide.

- Bilbo, je ne pense pas en avoir besoin, dit-il en jetant un œil dans la tasse réchauffant ses mains. J'en ai déjà eut un. Je me sens bien. Dis à Fili que mes pieds ne me font plus si mal que ça maintenant. C'était juste sur le coup. Ils vont bien. Dis-lui de ne pas s'inquiéter s'il te plait, je n'ai pas besoin de thé pour mes pieds.

Bilbo se tourna et repassa en Firebeard :

- Il a peur de t'inquiéter, Fili. Et il ne veut pas que tu t'inquiètes. Il pense que tu lui donnes les thés à cause des blessures sur ses pieds.

Le blond fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

- Dis-lui qu'il n'est pas celui qui m'inquiète et demande lui de le boire quand même.

Le hobbit traduisit et Kili sembla surprit.

- Quelques chose n'est pas normal, Bilbo. S'il te plait, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Fili, qu'est ce que je lui dis ?

- Que tu lui expliqueras plus tard. Après qu'il ait prit le second thé et quand il sera assit dans le lit. Vas te préparer pour aller te coucher. Je te suggère d'emporter quelque chose pour le petit déjeuner, il vaudrait mieux que tu restes enfermé dans ta chambre jusqu'à ce que le guérisseur soit partit. Et s'il te plait… essaye de ne pas écouter. J'espère qu'ils ne lui feront pas trop de mal. J'espère que _je _ne lui ferais pas trop mal.

Les doigts de Fili se refermèrent sur le rebord du banc, tirant alors les fourrures.

- Pardonnez-moi, murmura-t-il, je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre.

Kili termina son thé et se releva, grimaçant quand il posa son poids sur ses pieds flagellés. Il essaya de cacher sa douleur avec un mince mais sincère sourire adressé à Fili. Il ne voulait pas que le Firebeard s'inquiète et espérait que cela apaiserait son esprit. Il se dirigea vers les toilettes et le blond se releva pour aller vers l'armoire.

Il en sortit un drap et l'ouvrit pour y trouver à l'intérieur les lanières de cuir et sangles que Nurek lui avait prêté. Il prit une profonde respiration et les emporta dans la chambre puis les glissa hors de vue sur le côté du lit. Il ne voulait pas les utiliser et était content de n'en avoir jamais eut besoin dans le passé. Il prit aussi quelques torchons dans la cuisine et une jarre d'huile de sésame. Cela faisait maintenant quelque temps qu'il n'avait pas prit un autre nain. Dans le passé, les deux avaient été de jeunes nains en patrouille. Il avait prit du plaisir mais depuis, personne n'avait attiré son attention. Il imaginait que Kili pourrait un jour le vouloir de cette manière et ce, particulièrement après sa réponse au baiser qu'ils avaient partagé. Mais Fili savait qu'il était tôt, bien trop tôt, pour cela. Ca allait creuser un fossé dans leur relation et il craignait que celui ci ne se referme jamais.

Le Firebeard termina de cacher ses objets sous le rebord d'une peau et attendit debout dans l'entrée. Kili sortit du bain, les cheveux un peu mouillés sur les pointes. Il boitait mais surprit Fili entrain de le fixer et redressa sa démarche. Le blond sourit doucement devant son entêtement ; il en était arrivé à aimer ce trait de caractère chez ce nain aux cheveux noirs. Kili s'assit sur le lit et attendit que Bilbo arrive pour lui expliquer les choses.

- Bilbo, l'appela Fili.

Le hobbit arriva quelques instants après, la tête courbée. Le brun se tendit une nouvelle fois en apercevant le langage corporel du hobbit. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il glissa sur le lit ses membres commençant de se détendre immédiatement alors que le thé se rependait dans son système. Ses paupières papillonnèrent.

- Dis-lui exactement ceci : mon oncle croit qu'il est mon esclave sexuel. Au diner, il m'a dit qu'il viendrait ici demain matin avec le guérisseur pour vérifier si c'était vrai. Si ca ne l'est pas, il sera jeté hors du village et tué. Je suis désolé, mais je fais cela parce que je dois le faire. Je le fais parce que je veux qu'il vive. Dis-lui aussi que je l'aime.

Bilbo prit une profonde et tremblantes respiration avant de traduire mots pour mots. Sa voix commença de se fissurer quand le visage de Kili se décomposa et tourna rapidement de la confusion à la peur puis à la panique. Quand il termina, le jeune nain regardait Fili avec des yeux anxieux et secouait la tête avec incrédulité.

- Non. Non il ne ferait pas ça. Il ne peut pas. Je ne le crois pas. Il ne va pas le faire, n'est ce pas, Bilbo ? N'est-ce pas ?

Kili cligna rapidement des paupières, sa voix montant dans les aigus avec chaque exclamation.

- Il … il a été bon avec moi. Non, il ne le fera pas. Je ne suis pas prêt pour ça ! Tu as dit qu'il nous protégeait, Bilbo, il ne le fera pas ! Il ne le leur permettra pas !

Mais le hobbit était déjà partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec une couverture et un oreiller sur la tête.

Fili regarda le brun frémissant; il portait ses habits de nuit habituels et était assit avec ses genoux relevés contre son torse, ses bras enroulés autour d'eux comme s'ils allaient partir s'il ne les tenait pas fermement. Alors qu'il continuait de marmonner, le blond entendit son nom à plusieurs reprises.

- Je suis désolé, Raven. Tellement désolé, Kili.

Le jeune prince releva les yeux à l'entente de son vrai prénom, écoutant attentivement des mots qui pour lui ne signifiaient rien en secouant la tête.

- S'il te plait, je dois le faire. Je rendrais cela aussi indolore que je le pourrais.

Fili rampa sur le lit et tira le bas du pantalon de Kili. Le jeune prince rampa alors lentement au loin, le thé rendant ses mouvement difficiles. Seul l'adrénaline jaillissant de sa peur lui donnait la force de bouger.

- S'il te plait Kili. Coopère et nous en aurons rapidement terminé.

Il chercha une nouvelle fois à atteindre le jeune nain et réussit à attraper un coude. Le tenant fermement, il se pencha assez pour pouvoir enrouler une main autour de lui et le tirer contre son torse. Il parla doucement à son oreille, caressant tendrement le long de son bras et de son dos pour essayer de le rassurer et le détendre. Kili resta assit sans protester un certain temps mais quand une main se dirigea vers le haut, il chercha à s'écarter en suppliant.

Fili ferma ses yeux avec résignation. Il chercha alors sur le coté du lit et tira la peau pour en sortir une longue lanière qu'il posa sur le lit. Les yeux de Kili la repérèrent et il se propulsa en arrière, plus loin sur le lit. Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Une sueur froide couvrait son front et il secoua sa tête d'un côté à l'autre, voulant que le cauchemar s'arrête. Son corps était trop fatigué, trop relaxé à cause du thé pour éviter ce qui devait ensuite arriver.

Fili attrapa une fourrure et la jeta autour de Kili pour bloquer ses bras en dessous. Il l'enroula aussi étroitement qu'il le pouvait puis saisit la sangle et la resserra plus bas autour de ses bras et de son torse. Le brun se débattit avec fatigue et en hurlant. Le blond essaya alors de bloquer les gémissements de détresses alors qu'il saisissait une autre lanière pour la refermer plus haut, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain que Kili soit complètement emballé dans la fourrure.

Les cris du jeune nain devinrent plus forts. Le son était entrain de bouleverser Fili et il savait que Bilbo devait ressentir la même chose. Il fit alors la seule chose à laquelle il put penser. Il saisit un fin torchon, roula le tissue en boule et le plaça dans la bouche de Kili. Une des petites sangles de cuire fut placée sur le tissu pour le maintenir à l'intérieur et il la referma. Les cris de Kili furent étouffés, les rendant ainsi plus supportables. Il déplaça le nain sur le centre du lit et aperçu son visage. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés et les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues pales. Une fois que le brun fut coincé avec peu de chance de s'échapper, son courage et espoir s'évaporèrent et il céda alors tristement à son destin.

- Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, marmonna Fili en caressant la joue de Kili. Je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire d'autre. Je ne peux pas les laisser te chasser. Je ne peux pas.

Il tira alors doucement sur le pantalon pour lui retirer. Fili prit ensuite un instant pour s'asseoir et observer la forme attachée. Kili se contracta et se plia faiblement dans ses restreintes. Les yeux marron plongèrent dans les yeux bleus et il secoua la tête, implorant derrière son bâillon. Le Firebeard prit une profonde inspiration puis se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur la joue du brun tout en murmurant une énième excuse.

Le blond détourna ensuite son regard du visage torturé, ne voulant pas voir la terreur et tristesse dont il était responsable. Il retourna près des jambes de Kili et les força à s'écarter pour se placer entre elles. Il attrapa alors l'huile, glissa un doigt à l'intérieur de la grasse substance avant de l'amener devant l'entrée de Kili.

Le pied nu du brun le surprit quand il s'éleva pour le frapper en plein torse.

- S'il te plait, Kili. Laisse moi finir ça. Je le fais pour te sauver, essaya-t-il à nouveau. Mais le pied le frappa à nouveau, dans le menton cette fois ci.

Fili fut forcé de prendre un autre bout de cuire. Il accrocha un bout à chaque cheville de Kili, laissant seulement un petit espace. Il souleva les plus minces jambes sur ses épaules, passant la boucle derrière sa tête de manière à ce qu'elle repose derrière son cou pour l'instant à venir. Il amena à nouveau un doigt huilé près de l'entrée sombre de Kili et le poussa à l'intérieur. Le brun tenta de résister et grogna en essayant de s'écarter mais Fili l'immobilisa avec une main sur sa hanche, le soulevant légèrement tout en le tenant fermement. Il poussa un nouveau doigt à l'intérieur et les écarta pour élargir l'entrée. Finalement, un troisième doigts entra et Kili geint, sa lutte désormais vraiment très faible.

- S'il te plait, détends toi et dors, implora Fili. Je suis tellement désolé.

Le blond continua de l'ouvrir, sa propre excitation stimulée par les grognements et légers cris tamisés de Kili, pressant contre son pantalon. Après un certain temps, il retira ses doigts et immobile, le jeune nain gémit. Fili remonta près de son visage pour poser une main contre sa joue et lui murmurer plus d'excuses. Il évita de le regarder directement dans les yeux. Il étala ensuite une grosse quantité d'huile sur lui même, appréciant la sensation bien plus qu'il ne le voulait et retourna son attention sur le nain attaché sur son lit.

Il glissa ses mains sous les fesses de Kili pour pouvoir le soulever légèrement et presser le bout de son membre contre l'entrée plissée. Il poussa doucement à l'intérieur, grognant alors que la chaleur commençait de l'envelopper. Kili était étroit. Trop étroit. Il fit une pause puis se retira délicatement. Il poussa ensuite faiblement et peu profondément avec des petit coups pendant quelques minutes, puis ralentît pour pousser encore un peu plus profondément à l'intérieur. Physiquement, c'était le paradis. Mentalement, c'était de l'agonie. Fili continua de pousser et atteignit finalement le fond où il s'immobilisa en grognant de plaisir face à la sensation. Les halètements laborieux de Kili lui firent perdre le contrôle et un besoin charnel prit le dessus. Il poussa, fort et rapidement. Le brun cria, sanglota et suffoqua mais l'esprit de Fili l'avait bloqué pour se concentrer uniquement sur ce qu'il devait finir. Il grogna, la transpiration perlant sur son front alors qu'il poussait à l'intérieur puis à l'extérieur de la plaisante chaleur jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve finalement sa libération. Il tressaillit et poussa fortement à l'intérieur de Kili alors que sa semence s'écoulait, ses lèvres entrouvertes et ses yeux fermés. Après un moment il se retira doucement et regarda le triste visage dans son lit.

Le Firebeard retourna le brun sur son estomac et plaça un oreiller en dessous des ses hanches pour maintenir ses fesses vers le haut. Il devait garder sa semence à l'intérieur jusqu'à ce que le guérisseur arrive. Le dos du jeune nain se courba à cause de sa nouvelle position. Fili défit la lanière de cuir autour des chevilles pale et la remonta autour des cuisses de Kili pour l'empêcher de trop bouger. Le visage du brun était enfouit dans le lit, les larmes humidifiant le tissu. Le blond grimpa au dessus de lui et s'allongea sur son dos pour retirer doucement la lanière, puis le tissu de sa bouche. Kili hoqueta et toussa, sa tête retombant ensuite dans les draps. Une fois qu'il eut reprit sa respiration, ses sanglots s'apaisèrent et Fili resta sur lui, caressant doucement son dos, sa joue, murmurant et s'excusant jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment tout les deux.

* * *

><p>Le matin arriva trop rapidement. Fili se réveilla sur le côté ses yeux papillonnèrent puis s'ouvrirent complètement. Kili était toujours allongé sur son estomac avec les cousins en dessous de lui. Ses yeux étaient fermés mais toujours clairement gonflés à cause des larmes. Le blond s'assit doucement et silencieusement, guettant une réaction de la part du brun. Quand aucune n'arriva, il expira profondément. La culpabilité était nouée dans sa gorge mais le guérisseur allait bientôt être là et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la laisser le submerger maintenant. Il rampa jusqu'à Kili et s'assit à califourchon sur ses jambes. Il écarta prudemment ses fesses et regarda à l'intérieur en espérant que ce qui restait convaincrait le guérisseur. Kili grogna et remua dans son sommeil alors Fili le relâcha aussitôt, satisfait du résultat. Il se leva et s'habilla rapidement puis s'arrêta pour regarder la forme endormît du brun. Ses bras étaient toujours boqués dans la fourrure qui était attaché autour de lui et une ceinture maintenait ses jambes ensembles. Il y avait aussi des bleus le long de ses hanches.<p>

Fili se maudit, c'était de sa faute. Puis il se maudit à nouveau. Tout était de sa faute. Kili serait-il capable de lui pardonner ? Comprenait-il pourquoi il avait eu à faire cela ? Le blond voulait dire qu'il se sentait autant abusé que Kili mais stoppa immédiatement cette pensée. Ca ne semblait pas juste, après tout, il n'était pas celui sans aucun choix et attaché sur le lit. Il avait lui eut un choix et avait prit une décision. Et le résultat était maintenant allongé devant lui. Fili passa une main dans ses cheveux et sortit pour aller dans la cuisine prendre de l'eau et attendre le guérisseur.

Kili se réveilla malheureusement avant que celui-ci et son oncle n'arrivent. Le blond était assit dans la pièce commune, ranimant le feu tandis que Bilbo restait caché dans sa chambre comme il le lui avait demandé. Il entendit soudainement de nouveaux légers gémissements et son cœur se brisa. Il voulait relever Kili, le tenir dans ses bras, s'excuser et essayer de lui expliquer. Mais il ne pouvait pas encore. Il ne pouvait pas le bouger. Il retourna dans la chambre et aperçut des yeux craintifs le regarder. Kili se tortilla dans les restreintes et Fili se retourna, incapable de voir le nain plus longtemps, sa culpabilité menaçant de le consumer doucement. Il se passa encore une heure avant qu'un lourd bruit sourd ébranle la porte. Fili y répondit rapidement.

Son oncle se tenait avec les mains derrière son dos et le guérisseur avec un petit sac en cuir. Le blond les regarda, incapable de prononcer une salutation.

- Bonjour mon cher neveu, dit Bronin d'une voix trainante. Tu à l'air fatigué. J'imagine que c'était une bonne nuit alors ? Combien de fois as-tu pris du plaisir ?

- Il est dans la chambre, répondit neutralement Fili en essayant de faire taire les fortes émotions tourmentant son esprit. Le visage de Kili passa devant ses yeux et il fit une pause.

- Attendez. Je… Je veux juste le voir avant.

Fili voulait seulement garder Kili calme quand il considéra la suggestion de Nurek à propos du bandeau. Le blond quitta ses invités et entra dans la chambre où le jeune nain continuait de lutter tout en regardant Fili avec appréhension. Le blond prit un long tissu et le replia encore et encore. Il se pencha, pressa un baiser contre le front de Kili et celui-ci tressaillit. Il glissa le tissu sur ses yeux, l'attachant fermement derrière sa tête.

- Je pense que ce sera plus facile de cette manière, dit-il bien que le brun ne le comprît pas.

Kili gémit, marmonnant une nouvelle fois en langue commune.

- Shhh, l'apaisa Fili en dessinant doucement des cercles sur son dos. Tu ne dois pas parler.

Sur cette pensée il attrapa la boule de tissus de la nuit précédente et la replaça dans la bouche de Kili puis l'attacha à l'intérieur. Le blond s'accroupit ensuite pour observer le nain bâillonné, attaché et aux yeux bandés. Un frisson traversa son corps et une larme apparut au coin de son œil. La lutte de Kili avait complètement cessé. Il était désormais allongé immobile et silencieux excepté pour les laborieuses et courtes respirations passant à travers son nez.

- Il est prêt, appela Fili en caressant doucement la cuisse du brun.

Le guérisseur entra, suivit de Bronin.

- Ah, sourit son oncle. Moi aussi je trouve cela plaisant de les avoir attachés et bâillonnés. J'aime les bruits qu'ils font. Est-ce que celui là fait des bruits satisfaisants, Fili ?

Le blond ferma les yeux et hocha la tête c'était la manière la plus simple de répondre. Un cri tranchant lui causa de regarder à nouveau. Le guérisseur était assis à côté de Kili, écartant ses deux globes de chaire pour pousser un doigt à l'intérieur. Le brun essaya de se décaler mais le guérisseur le maintint fermement, pinçant puis giflant la chair si ses gémissements étaient trop forts. Il fouilla dans son sac de cuir et en sortit une longue tige de métal avec un bout bulbeux, rond qu'il poussa violemment à l'intérieur de Kili. Le nain hurla derrière son bâillon.

Fili s'effondra presque, coinçant ses genoux en place pour éviter te tuer immédiatement le guérisseur. Il se détourna, le visage blême. Il entendit plus de bruit provenant du sac de cuir. Puis un bruit d'instrument en métal suivit d'un terrible mugissement en provenance du lit et ensuite des gémissements prolongés. Sa gorge devint sèche, mais il n'arrivait pas à regarder.

Le guérisseur parla finalement.

- Il a été prit, et plutôt rudement d'après l'aspect.

Fili se sentit étourdit.

Bronin se tourna vers son neveu et attrapa son menton pour le forcer à le regarder.

- Je suis surpris. Et plus que satisfait de voir comment tu le traites chez toi.

Il jeta un œil un brun qui se tortillait sous le toucher cruel du guérisseur.

- Tu peux le garder plus longtemps.

Les instruments de métal s'entrechoquèrent une nouvelle fois alors que le guérisseur les rangeait. Fili souhaita ne plus jamais entendre ce bruit ni celui des gémissements attristants provenant du brun sur son lit.

Le blond hocha rapidement la tête tout en conduisant rapidement les autre Firebeard vers la porte. Une fois qu'ils furent à l'extérieur, il frappa à la porte de Bilbo sur son chemin du retour vers Kili.

- Ils sont partis, Bilbo.

Le Firebeard se précipita ensuite vers le lit pour défaire rapidement le bandeau, le bâillon et toutes les sangles et lanières. Kili ne répondit pas mais resta étendu silencieusement, respirant lourdement et les larmes ruisselant le long de ses joues. Fili le roula sur son dos et le brun regarda le plafond avec des pupilles dilatées. Le Firebeard se demanda alors ce que le guérisseur lui avait fait.

- Rav – Kili. Kili, s'il te plait dis quelque chose.

Des yeux bruns se déplacèrent finalement dans les siens. Il roula ensuite sur le côté, pour faire face à l'opposé. Fili se déplaça derrière lui et enroula doucement un bras autour de sa taille pour le tirer près de lui et embrasser son cou. Kili était tendu et ne répondit pas au toucher comme il le faisait habituellement. Le blond le tint dans ses bras autant de temps qu'il le put mais finalement Kili tenta de rouler au loin et il le laissa rapidement partir, ne voulant pas le retenir d'avantage. Il recula jusqu'à ce que le jeune nain soit allongé sur le côté en lui faisant face.

Fili le regarda tristement, traçant ses sourcils, son nez et ses lèvres de son doigt.

- Je suis tellement désolé Kili.

Plus de larmes s'échappèrent de ces magnifiques yeux noirs et Fili secoua la tête.

- Tout vas bien maintenaient. Tu es en sécurité désormais. Je l'ai fait pour te garder sauf. Répéta-t-il une nouvel fois son mantra.

Mais peu importe combien de fois il se le répéta, il n'arriva pas à se convaincre que ca avait été la bonne chose à faire. Fili relevait le visage et trouvait alors ces magnifique mais désormais terrifiés yeux observant les siens, ne disant rien mais lui rappelant sa trahison avec un seul regard.


	12. Rétablissement

Recroquevillé en boule sur le rebord du lit et aussi loin qu'il le pouvait de n'importe qui, Kili s'endormit à nouveau. Fili le laissa dans le lit et rejoignit Bilbo dans la salle principale. Le hobbit était assit silencieusement sur le banc entrain de siroter son thé chaud. Le Firebeard tomba dans son fauteuil et étira ses jambes devant lui. C'était presque l'après midi.

- Comment va-t-il ? La voix du hobbit était claire et neutre et ses yeux fixés sur le feu qui repoussait le froid provenant de l'extérieur.

- A nouveau endormit. Je pense – j'espère, que physiquement… il ira bien. Mais tu devrais lui parler quand il sera réveillé. Je veux savoir ce qu'il pense. Je suis inquiet pour lui.

- Je lui parlerais. Et toi, comment tu vas ?

Fili fit pianoter ses doigts contre le bras de son fauteuil.

- Je me sens affreux, Bilbo. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça… mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Le silence entre les mots fut long et appuyé. Finalement, Fili se releva pour aller errer dans la cuisine en soupirant. Bilbo le suivit.

- Tu veux que je te fasse quelque chose ?

- Non, va te reposer dans le salon Bilbo. Je veux que tu sois là pour Kili quand il se réveillera.

- Alors c'est Kili à la place de Raven, maintenant ?

Fili prit un peu de pain et de beurre et hochât la tête.

- Kili. Mais ne laisse personne d'autre savoir ça.

Le hobbit retourna dans la pièce commune. Il poussa la porte de la chambre du Firebeard ouverte et aperçu Kili allongé sous une couverture entrain de le regarder. Il déglutit, effrayé pour le brun.

- Fili a dit que tu t'étais rendormi. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais réveillé. Je peux entrer ?

- Oui, s'il te plait, lui répondit une voix douce mais rauque.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Endoloris.

Bilbo fronça les sourcils. Il savait que le jeune nain serait endolorit mais il voulait en savoir plus sur son était mental.

- Rien d'autre ?

Kili ne répondit rien mais une larme perla au coin de ses yeux.

Bilbo s'assit sur le bord du lit à côté des genoux du brun.

- Est-ce que tu te souviens quand je t'ai traduis les explications de Fili l'autre nuit ? Sur pourquoi il a fait ca ?

Kili hocha faiblement la tête.

- Il est vraiment fâché, Kili. Il ne voulait pas le faire. Mais tu sais qu'il l'a fait parce qu'autrement ils t'auraient tué. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

- Je sais, bégaya-t-il, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans la couverture tout en se rappelant des mots que Bilbo lui avait dit avant l'acte. J'espérais juste qu'il trouverait un autre moyen. Qu'il comprendrait que je ne voulais pas qu'il le fasse. Pas comme ça.

Il y eu une autre longue pause.

- Je ne suis pas fâché que ce soit Fili qui l'ait fait, dit-il finalement et Bilbo entendit à peine le murmure.

Le regard de Kili s'égara dans la pièce avant de retourner sur le hobbit.

- Je voulais que ce soit Fili. Mais je ne voulais pas que ça ce passe comme ca. J'espérerais que si nous le faisions… quand nous le ferions… que notre première fois serait heureuse. Je n'étais pas prêt.

Il s'étendit à nouveau en arrière et fixa le plafond.

- Est-ce que ca va aller ? Demanda Bilbo inquiet. Fili a besoin de savoir.

- Je sais pourquoi il l'a fait, murmura le brun, son esprit toujours fixé sur le commentaire précédent du hobbit.

Ses doigts s'entortillèrent dans le rebord de l'oreiller et il enfouit sa tête dedans.

- Je n'ai pas aimé, mais je comprends pourquoi il l'a fait. Vraiment. Ca fait mal, Bilbo. J'étais effrayé et je ne pouvais pas me détendre. J'ai essayé de me débattre. Je l'ai frappé. Je ne voulais pas, j'ai juste… ca m'a vraiment fait mal et le guérisseur m'a fait encore plus mal. Mais cette partie de moi guérira.

Bilbo grimaça au choix des mots du jeune nain.

- Quelle partie de toi ne guérira pas ?

- Je voulais lui faire confiance.

Le brun fit une pause puis roula vers le hobbit, sa voix de nouveau un bas murmure lourd de peine.

- J'aimais ses douces caresses. La manière dont il touchait mes cheveux. C'était…agréable, Bilbo. Je commençais de désirer ce toucher. Et je le voulais près de moi. A la fête… j'ai vu comment il a essayer de me protéger. Comment il a essayé de se mettre entre moi et le Chef. Il a fait ce qu'il a pu pour me protéger. Et ensuite, il m'a porté à la maison pour que je n'aie pas à marcher.

Il s'assit et regarda Bilbo dans les yeux.

- Je pense que je l'aimais. Je ne sais pas si je le peux désormais. Ca fait plus mal que les mots ne peuvent le décrire.

Il enfonça sa tête entre ses genoux.

- Oh Bilbo, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je le veux proche de moi… mais pourtant c'est plus sur si je suis loin de lui.

- Tu devrais lui parler. Vous êtes tout les deux affligés, tout les deux du même coté du ravin. Aucun de vous ne voulait ça.

- Oui. Mais l'un d'entre nous avait le pouvoir de tout arrêter.

Kili prit une profonde respiration et resta assit silencieusement. Il était consterné. Il se souciait parfois pour Fili plus qu'il ne le désirait. Il y avait certains moments où il se rappelait qu'il était celui qui le détenait et qu'il était l'esclave, peu importe à quel point le Firebeard était gentil avec lui. Et il avait essayé de réprimer ses sentiments pour Fili, mais en dépit de ses tentatives, ils finissaient toujours par ressortirent. Le pire était qu'il comprenait pourquoi le blond avait fait cela et il comprenait aussi sa situation délicate. Il ignorait les mots qui l'avaient forcé à le faire mais pourtant il continuait de croire qu'il n'avait eut que très peu de choix en dépit des actions qui en avait découlées. Kili commençait de se détester lui même, découvrant que son cœur utilisait déjà la logique pour pardonner le blond quand sa tête avait besoin de lui en vouloir pendant encore un peu plus de temps. Il bougea, déclenchant en même temps un pique de douleur en provenance de l'intérieur qui alimenta son argumentation. Il laissa alors échapper un grognement involontaire.

Bilbo le regarda de manière alarmée.

- Kili ? Je peux t'aider ? Est-ce que ce sont tes pieds ou –

- Ce ne sont pas mes pieds.

Il bougea inconfortablement pour essayer de trouver une meilleure position.

- Fili sera content s'il peut te chercher n'importe quoi dont tu pourrais avoir besoin et qui t'aiderais.

Le brun secoua la tête.

- Je sais qu'il le ferait.

- Est-ce que tu vas lui parler ? Il est aussi affligé que tu l'es.

Confus et blessé, Kili releva ses genoux contre son torse et prix quelques minutes pour se calmer alors que des émotions et pensées conflictuelles tiraillaient son esprit.

- Mais tu dois avoir raison. Il ne le voulait pas non plus. Tu peux lui demander de venir ici ? Je ne veux pas me lever pour l'instant. Et est-ce que tu peux revenir et rester avec moi ? Je ne veux pas être seul avec lui.

Bilbo ne perdit aucune seconde pour aller dans la cuisine chercher le Firebeard qui entra alors avec hésitation. De la honte était lisible sur son visage. Le hobbit traduisit et Fili glissa sur le lit à côté de Kili sans le toucher.

Le brun prit une profonde inspiration pour rassembler son courage. Il regarda les yeux tristes du blond, ses mouvements hésitants et ses bras tendus. Puis ses mains tremblantes, les mains dont il était tombé amoureux. Et il se rappela pourquoi Fili l'avait prit et essaya de manière hésitante de montrer au guerrier qu'il comprenait. Il tendit une main vers lui puis la retira, enfouissant son visage entre ses bras.

- Je suis désolé, Bilbo. Je ne peux pas. Pas encore. Je suis désolé. Ce n'était pas de ta faute Fili. Je comprends pourquoi tu as fait ça. Je n'ai pas aimé mais je comprends. Je suis désolé de m'être débattu et de t'avoir frappé.

Le hobbit traduisit et les yeux de Fili s'élargirent sous le choc.

- Non, Bilbo ! Dis-lui qu'il ne doit pas s'excuser ! Tout est de ma faute ! Je ne voulais pas… Je n'avais pas l'intention de l'attacher mais je devais le faire parce que je devais… Oh, Bilbo. Dis-lui que je suis désolé, tellement désolé.

Le hobbit traduisit à nouveau et ils continuèrent de s'excuser pendant quelques temps avant de s'assoir en silence, chacun à un bout du lit. Fili tendit une main. Kili la remarqua mais détourna le regard.

Le blond se tourna alors avant que quelqu'un ne puisse apercevoir son expression et glissa hors de la chambre.

* * *

><p>En dépit de la compréhension de Kili et des excuses de Fili, le brun choisit de garder ses distances et de dormir dans la salle commune. A la requête de Fili, Bilbo ravivait le feu à chaque fois avant d'aller se coucher. Le Firebeard avait apporté des fourrures à Kili et les avaient laissé devant la cheminée. Aucun mot n'avait besoin d'être prononcé. Fili était attristé que Kili ressente le besoin de faire cela mais il savait que c'était ses propres actions qui avaient tout déclenché. Il fit de son mieux pour s'excuser à travers des gestes il le réveillait doucement le matin en lui apportant le petit déjeuner et en s'asseyant à côté de lui pendant qu'il mangeait, tout en maintenant à chaque fois assez de distance entre eux pour ne pas l'effrayer. Le brun commença de se placer dos au mur et de garder ses yeux fixés sur le Firebeard à chaque fois que celui était proche. Bilbo lui, regardait tristement. Fili était clairement peiné par ces actions mais Kili était toujours blessé et avait besoin de temps pour lui pardonner.<p>

Fili chercha à en faire encore plus, apportant les plus douces fourrures de son propre lit pour améliorer l'espace qu'avait choisit Kili pour dormir. Il lui demandait aussi ce qu'il voulait pour diner et essayait même d'aider Bilbo à cuisiner jusqu'à ce que celui-ci le chasse hors de la cuisine. Il affuta aussi les outils utilisé par le brun pour sculpter le bois.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent sans aucun signe d'amélioration entre les deux nains. Un jour de grand froid, Fili se réveilla tôt et se dirigea dans la pièce principale où Kili dormait en silence. Bien que le hobbit était souvent le premier réveillé, il était aujourd'hui lui aussi encore entrain de dormir. Il y eu un marmonnement en provenance du sol et Kili remua, continuant de marmotter dans son sommeil. Fili entendit son propre nom et réalisa que le brun était entrain de supplier dans son cauchemar. Le blond contourna la forme endormit, voulant désespérément se baisser et le tirer dans ses bras pour caresser ses cheveux, embrasser son cou et ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de son sommeil noir. Mais trop effrayé de traumatiser d'avantage le jeune nain, il se retint, ses ongles s'enfonçant alors dans ses paumes. Il s'assit sur le banc placé à côté et commença de murmurer.

- Kili…Kili, réveille toi.

La forme continua de se débattre sous les fourrures alors il s'approcha un peu plus en continuant de murmurer

- Kili.

- Non, gémit encore et encore la petite voix en langue courante et les yeux fermés.

Le brun ne se réveillait pas et Fili ne pouvait pas le toucher.

Le Firebeard fut surprit lui même quand il ressentit une sensation humide et non voulue sur sa joue. Il essuya rapidement la larme. Il gagna ensuite rapidement la cheminée et ajouta quelques bûches pour garder la pièce chaude et ainsi, Kili à l'aise. Il s'habilla ensuite avec des fourrures chaudes et sortit de chez lui, laissant les deux esclaves dormir, incapable de faire face à sa peine en leur présence.

Il traversa le village sans vraiment avoir de but, bien qu'il savait qu'il resterait dehors et loin de son oncle. Il s'occupa en se consacrant au bétail et à traire les vaches, déposant ensuite sans un mot le seau de lait à Bilbo avant de repartir. Il entendit le hobbit l'appeler mais vérifia que la porte était fermée, gardant les deux esclaves en sécurité à l'intérieur puis se dirigea vers la maison de Nurek. Il frappa à la porte, surprit quand Nisor, le cousin de Nurek ouvrit la porte.

- Désolé. Je cherchais Nurek, dit-il au guerrier avec le tatouage bleu.

- Il est partit, répondit le robuste Firebeard, de la tristesse dans la voix.

- Partit ? Fili le dépassa pour rentrer dans la maison et regarder de manière alarmée aux alentours.

- Quoi ? Qu'es-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Il est allé enterrer son enfant et Gildin.

Fili eut la chair de poule alors qu'il se tournait vers l'autre nain.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Nisor secoua la tête.

- Cette stupide esclave a étouffé l'enfant avec un oreiller, répondit-il. Quand Nurek est rentré chez lui, elle était dans le lit et l'enfant ne respirait plus. Elle a ensuite sortit un outil coupant et s'est tranché les poignets.

Fili secoua la tête à son tour.

- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi –

- Nurek a dit qu'elle rigolait tout en lui disant qu'elle avait sauvé l'enfant et qu'elle allait maintenant se sauver elle même. Stupide esclave, rajouta le nain au tatouage bleu. C'est pourquoi nous les gardons loin des couteaux.

- Elle s'est tuée, songea Fili à haute voix. Elle et son propre enfant. C'est à quel point elle avait besoin de s'échapper.

- Oh non, elle ne s'est pas tué, le Firebeard se laissa lourdement tomber sur la chaise de son cousin. Nurek l'a terminé avant qu'elle ne se vide de son sang. Il était furieux d'avoir perdu son fils.

Le visage du blond se tordit avec douleur.

- Il l'a tué ?

- Poignardé dans le cœur, plusieurs fois à la suite. Tu n'as pas entendu les cris ce matin ?

- Je – non.

Les deux nains restèrent assis en silence pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Fili retrouve enfin sa voix.

- Nisor, le nain au cheveux noirs d'Erebor que tu as ramené comme esclave, celui que j'ai récupéré, dis moi comment il s'est retrouvé ici.

Nisor sembla pensif.

- Nous avons trouvé un groupe de nain d'Erebor, expliqua-t-il. Moi et Tirnok. Puis il y a eu une bataille. Ils avaient de très bonnes armes mais étaient jeunes et inexpérimentés. Nous avons pensé que nous pourrions facilement les surpasser mais il y en avait un autre, une grand, et il se battait bien. Comme l'a fait le petit aux cheveux noirs.

Fili hocha la tête. Il n'était pas surpris d'entendre que Kili était un bon combattant le jeune nain avait eu sa propre bataille, juste avant qu'il n'arrive lors du raid de l'autre village.

Les mains de Nisor parcoururent les outils de Nurek.

- Le grand m'a assommé et ils m'ont gardé comme prisonnier. Mais ton esclave… il était différent. Il m'a apporté de la nourriture et de l'eau. Il m'a gardé en vie. Quand le reste de la patrouille est arrivé, je lui ai retourné la faveur. Je l'ai gardé en vie sur le chemin du retour jusqu'au village.

- Alors c'est pour ça ? Tu l'a sauvé parce qu'il t'avais montré de la gentillesse ?

- Je lui devait la vie alors j'ai sauvé la sienne. Je ne lui dois plus rien maintenant. Ce n'était pas de la gentillesse. C'était une dette.

Fili s'inclina contre le mur.

- Je vois.

Le raisonnement du nain au tatouage bleu était influé par les principes des Firebeards. Il n'admettrait pas de la gentillesse envers un esclave. Et pourtant il y avait une pointe d'émotion dans sa déclaration. Fili fut encore plus surpris par sa question suivante.

- Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

- Il est en vie.

Nisor regarda pensivement vers le bas.

- C'est bien. J'espère qu'il fera mieux que Gildin.

Fili regarda Nisor puis fit une pause avant de hocher la tête.

- Je devrais y aller. S'il te plait, dis à Nurek que je suis passé et qu'il à tout mon soutient pour la perte de son fils.

- Je le ferais.

Il quitta la maison du tailleur, pensif sur les mots de Nisor et repensant à Kili immergé de cauchemar sur le sol de la pièce principale. Il avança rapidement à travers le village jusqu'à chez lui et déverrouilla la porte. Il retira sa première fourrure et ferma la porte avant de remarquer que Kili n'était plus là et que la porte de Bilbo était ouverte.

- Kili ? Bilbo ? Appela-t-il en avançant dans la cuisine.

Il fut soulagé de les trouver tout les deux ici, le hobbit roulant de la pate et le nain assit du côté opposé avec ses outils. Il entra à l'intérieur, bottes raisonnant sur le sol de pierre. Bilbo se retourna nonchalamment mais Kili se pressa un peu plus contre le mur, ses yeux fixés sur le blond. Fili avança jusqu'au hobbit et se pencha vers lui pour l'étreindre .

- Fili ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il confus. Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

- Bilbo, Fili s'écarta, ses mains toujours sur les épaules du hobbit. Tu me le dirais s'il y avait n'importe quoi que je puisse faire pour rendre ta vie plus supportable, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je… je ne sais pas, bégaya Bilbo. Je suis dans ce village depuis longtemps. Ce que je veux n'a pas d'importance et je me suis fait à cette idée.

- Peut-être avec mon père, répondit Fili, mais avec moi non, tu dois me dire ce dont tu as besoin pour être heureux.

Il s'écarta du hobbit pour se tourner vers Kili qui se recroquevilla d'avantage sur ses outils. Il fit un pas en avant et le jeune nain glissa sur le côté pour garder ses distances.

- Pas encore, Fili, supplia Bilbo. Kili n'est pas prêt. Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis tout ca ?

Le Firebeard hocha tristement la tête.

- S'il te plait dis lui la même chose que ce que je viens de te dire.

Bilbo se tourna vers le brun, debout dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, et traduisit le souhait du Firebeard de lui faire part de leurs besoins. Il se retourna ensuite à nouveau vers le blond.

- Qu'est-ce qui a provoqué cela ?

- Gildin et son fils sont mort.

L'esprit de Bilbo passa de la confusion à la tristesse.

- Oh.

Il sentit des vertiges l'assaillirent et se dirigea vers le tabouret laissé vacant par Kili pour s'y asseoir.

- Oh.

Il fermi les yeux alors que ceux ci se remplissaient de larmes.

Fili et Kili avancèrent tous les deux vers lui mais le jeune nain se décala pour éviter une collision avec le blond qui s'approchait lui aussi.

Bilbo rouvrit les yeux.

- Ca va aller, dit-il à Fili. Ce n'est pas le premier esclave que j'ai eu le droit de connaître et qui meurt ici. Mais ça ne rend pas les choses plus faciles.

Le Firebeard plissa les yeux à cette déclaration. Il n'avait jamais réalisé le genre de souffrance qu'avait dû endurer Bilbo. Le silence fut brisé quand Kili posa une question en langue courante. Le blond entendit Bilbo prononcer le nom de Gildin dans sa réponse et réalisa que le brun n'avait pas pu comprendre pourquoi le hobbit n'allait pas bien. Il autorisa au deux un moment de discussion en langue courante avant de retourner près de Bilbo pour l'étreindre une nouvelle fois.

- Je suis désolé Bilbo. Je sais que tu essayais de l'aider.

Kili s'assit sur le banc, la tête penchée alors qu'il regardait Fili étreindre Bilbo.

Plus tard dans la soirée ils se réunirent dans la pièce commune et Fili et Bilbo jouèrent au cartes alors que Kili était assit sur son tabouret près du feu, ses outils pour travailler le bois étalés à côté de la cheminée près du panier de bois. Il était penché au dessus de son bout de bois, fronçant des sourcils alors qu'il enfonçait le bout dans le bord et commençait de buriner.

Bilbo releva la tête quand Kili grommela une nouvelle fois puis se redressa et maudit son travail avant de se repencher dessus.

- Il est très agité ce soir, soupira le hobbit.

Fili jeta un œil au brun et hocha la tête.

- C'est vrai. On devrait lui faire un thé, pour le rela –

- Tu sais bien qu'il ne boira plus jamais un de ces thés à moins que tu le tiennes et ne le force dans sa gorge.

Fili grimaça.

- S'il te plait ne dis pas ça. Je n'ai aucun désir de lui faire ça.

Bilbo déposa ses cartes.

- Je sais mais –

Sa phrase fut interrompue par un cri de Kili. Bilbo et Fili se retournèrent vers lui ; il tenait un couteau et avait une coupure ensanglantée sur le poignet, juste à coté de la bande de cuire destinée à protéger sa peau des menottes. Le commentaire de Nisor à propos de Gildin raisonna soudainement dans l'esprit de Fili _ensuite elle a sortit un outil tranchant et s'est tranché les poignets._

- Kili !

Fili bondit sur ses pieds pour se précipiter sur lui et attraper son poignet blessé.

- Bilbo, un bout de tissu, vite !

Le hobbit se dépêcha d'aller en chercher un.

Kili essaya de se libérer en suppliant mais le blond ne fit que le tenir plus fermement d'un bras, l'autre main autour de son poignet pour arrêter le flot de sang. Il s'assit derrière le nain et le tira sur ses genoux pour le maintenir immobile. Il pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur sous ses doigts pressés contre le poignet plus mince.

Bilbo fut de retour avec le tissu en un instant et Fili essuya le sang alors que Kili s'adressait au hobbit. Le blond retira le tissu et trouva une coupure peu profonde sur la peau. Le brun avait échoué à se couper trop profondément. Il hoqueta et leva le bras, serrant et berçant Kili d'avant en arrière tout en essayant de contrôler ses propres tremblement.

- Fili, dit Bilbo en attrapant son épaule. Tout vas bien. Il dit qu'il a glissé. Il était frustré par la qualité du bois restant alors il a appuyé trop fort, coupé dans la mauvaise direction et glissé. Il dit qu'il va bien.

Le cœur de Fili ralentit alors que le soulagement le parcourait et il se pencha sans y penser pour embrasser l'épaule du brun.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il. Je pensais que tu… tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi ? N'importe quoi Kili.

Le jeune nain regarda Bilbo avec des yeux larges et confus alors que la prise de Fili autours de ses bras l'immobilisant restait ferme.

- Bilbo… Je vais bien. S'il te plait, dis lui de me lâcher.

- Fili veut que tu saches qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour toi.

Kili resta assit momentanément subjugué.

- Oui. Je suis désolé de lui avoir fais peur. Tu peux lui demander de me laisser partir ? Il me sert trop fort.

Bilbo rapporta les mots à Fili qui se détacha doucement de l'autre nain avant de s'agenouiller devant lui, là ou Kili pourrait le voir. Il pointa le tissu et son poignet.

Le brun le regarda avec hésitation puis hocha la tête. Il avait été terriblement effrayé par la réaction qu'il aurait la prochaine fois que Fili le toucherait mais cette soudaine embrasse n'avait pas été aussi mauvaise qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il sentit son cœur accélérer, mais cela était plutôt dû à sa réaction sereine plutôt qu'au contact directe avec Fili. Il jeta un œil aux yeux bleus qui attendait patiemment une réponse et hocha de nouveau la tête. Les mains de Fili étaient douces, comme elles l'étaient souvent, excepté cette terrible nuit. Le Firebeard saisit le tissu et l'enroula. Une image déplaisante de lui pliant un bandeau traversa l'esprit de Kili et il avala sa salive pour supprimer le souvenir. Sa main tremblait alors qu'il la tendait mais Fili la stabilisa avant d'enrouler la petite serviette puis de l'attacher autour de la coupure.

Le blond souleva le poignet de Kili pour venir presser un baiser dans sa paume tout en regardant profondément dans ses yeux, maintenant son regard dans le sien pendant quelques instants.

- Kili, dit-il doucement en lui souriant.

Le brun sentit un frémissement dans sa poitrine et lui rendit le sourire. Sa peur se dissipa et il réalisa à quel point les touchers aimant de Fili lui avaient manqué.

* * *

><p>Le point de changement pour les deux nains arriva réellement le lendemain, presque six semaines après la fête et l'incident. Fili était partit chercher plus de bûches et de bois pour le travail de Kili après l'avoir entendu se plaindre que celles qui restaient n'allait pas. A son retour, il prit l'outil pour travailler le bois qu'il avait acheté à Kili et prit précautionneusement la petite pointe, la poussant dans une partie du bois pour commencer de graver une forme. Les larges mains pressèrent doucement dans le bout de bois, creusant dedans avec attention et il se concentra alors que Bilbo travaillait dans la cuisine et que Kili lui tenait compagnie.<p>

Il travailla silencieusement et attentif à de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui tout en imitant les techniques de Kili. Quand Bilbo passa dans le salon suivit du jeune nain, il fourra l'outil et le bout de bois sur le coté puis sourit amicalement jusqu'à ce qu'ils retournent dans la cuisine. Il était un peu frustré, c'était bien plus difficile que ce que les compétences de Kili ne laissaient paraître. Mais son désir de finir son objet surpassa son irritation et il continua toute l'après midi, demandant finalement au hobbit de l'aider en gardant Kili occupé dans la cuisine jusqu'au diner.

Après le repas du soir il se rassemblèrent dans la pièces communes, chacun reprenant sa place habituel : Bilbo et Fili partageant le long banc et Kili sur un petit tabouret à côté. Les yeux du blond glissèrent sur le brun qui était sur un nouveau travail, humant pour lui même.

- Bilbo, dit-il alors, demande à Kili s'il veut bien venir s'asseoir à côté de moi. J'ai quelque chose à lui montrer.

Curieux lui aussi, Bilbo relaya les informations en langue courante à Kili qui hésita un instant avant de venir s'asseoir avec Fili. Le blond tendit alors la main derrière le banc et en tira une petite figurine gravée dans le bois. Elle était biscornue et ressemblait vaguement à un nain. Il la tendit à Kili.

- Pour toi.

Kili la prit avec précaution alors que Bilbo traduisait les deux mots mais ce n'était pas utile, il avait comprit. Il la tourna et retourna, un petit sourire grandissant sur le visage avant de rigoler de délectation face au premier essai de travail sur bois de Fili. Il le tint fermement avant de serrer le blond dans ses bras. Le Firebeard trembla de surprise à l'étreinte de Kili ; il ne l'avait pas ressentit en plus d'un mois. Il tira le jeune nain plus près de lui, ravi quand celui-ci resta sur ses genoux en se reposant contre son torse. Il leva la main et caressa ses cheveux. Le geste avait toujours eut don de relaxer à la fois Kili et lui. Il fut surpris quand il l'entendit dormir quelques minutes plus tard, serrant toujours la figurine dans sa main. Fili enroula alors un bras autour de lui, assit et heureux pendant que Kili dormait paisiblement sur lui l'espace d'une heure.

Après qu'il se soit réveillé, ils restèrent près du feu, chacun heureux avec sa propre occupation. Bilbo s'excusa tôt pour partir dans sa propre chambre et Kili continua de jeter des coups d'œil au blond qui était entrain de travailler sur une nouvelle ceinture. Le Firebeard finit finalement par remarquer ses regard et comprit qu'il souhaitait dormir. Il se leva alors pour aller ranimer le feu qui garderait le brun au chaud pour la nuit mais celui-ci l'arrêta. Le jeune prince plaça sa main sur le bras du blond, secoua la tête puis se tourna pour se diriger vers la chambre.

Le cœur de Fili se gonfla quand il observa Kili disparaître dans la chambre. Il rangea rapidement son travail pour le suivre. Kili était debout près de la cheminée de la chambre, regardant sa petite figurine qu'il avait placé sur le coin. Il sourit chaleureusement à Fili et plaça quelques bûches dans le feu. Il enfila ensuite sa tunique de nuit avant de glisser dans le grand lit puis regarda Fili. Le Firebeard retira alors rapidement tout son attirail pour le rejoindre. Le brun se retourna ensuite pour poser sa tête sur son bras et se presser contre son torse. Fili sentit que les actes de Kili étaient le signe qu'il lui pardonnait finalement la peine qu'il lui avait infligé et il fut content de pouvoir mettre le méprisable souvenir derrière eux. Fili tint Kili tout près de lui, accueillant sa chaleur qui lui avait terriblement manqué. Cette nuit là, les deux nains s'enfoncèrent dans un sommeil paisible.

* * *

><p>Un grand merci pour tous vos encouragementsreviews, elles sont énormément appréciées ! :3


End file.
